Everyday Is Crazy
by Chillygaze the warrior
Summary: It all started when I got pushed into my closet,fell through a hole in time and space,and landed on top of a table the Avengers were sitting around having a meeting.Now I need the help of Loki to master my new powers and help the Avengers.WHATS GOING ON?
1. Only on Mondays

**Hullo Fanfiction! I have been addictive to the Avengers and Loki for a while now I decided that its time to write a funny story about it! **

**Please tell me what you think! and sorry if you don't like it. And for spelling errors. Thx XD**

**Only on Mondays **

OK, it all started when I got pushed into my closet, fell through a hole in time and space, and landed on top of a table the Avengers were sitting around having a meeting. Now I'm in a white room with two chairs a table and my Ipod nano which was about to die. Of course the day I get held captive by the Avengers is the day it runs out of batteries. Figures.

Your probably wondering whats going on, well I guess I have nothing else to do so I'll explain.

Earlier today when I had just gotten home from school I went to my room to start on some MAJIOR boring math home work. Ugh. I had just put my ear buds in and gotten started when I heard a scratching noise coming from my closet. I know what you people are thinking who have seen movies were the dumb girl opens the door and something jumps out. Well in my defense I thought it was one of my cats because things like this have happen before. So sorr-y. So I went up to my closet door and opened it only to find a wall of darkness. Like actual darkness. Even though my light was on, my closet was completely dark.

"What the?" I said out loud, I often did this. I put my arm into the wall and felt nothing, no cloth, or hangers, no nothing. I leaned in a little hoping to find the back of the closet with not luck.

_OK _I thought, _Thats weird. Maybe if I throw something into it, Something might happen. _You see? Thats my answer for almost every thing, throw an object and see what happens.

But when I started to turn I felt two hand on my back and was suddenly pushed into the dark void.

I was falling. I felt nothing but could tell I was falling down. I could hardly hear anything besides my screams. Don't laugh. Then out of nowhere I saw a light at the end of the tunnel. One thought went through my head, _omg I'm dead._

I closed my eyes as the light came speeding closer. You might want to know I was still screaming, hey if I was going into heaven I wanted to make sure they knew I had arrived.

And just like that, I had gone through the light. Did I expect a nice soft landing? Yes. Did I get one? No.

What I got was a nice and solid table. _Well I'm not dead._ I thought as pain coursed through me. I heard scuffling and propped my self to get a better look. What I saw did not make me feel better, what I saw was six people each pointing a weapon at me. I instantly recognized them as the Avengers and Nick Fury.

"What the?" The Avengers? Really! Was I in a coma somewhere? I let my mouth drop a little. They all stared at me with questioning eye. I gave a very small smile.

"Uh Hi." I said.

"Miss, drop the weapon." My head snapped back to the one who had spoken, I instantly knew it was Nick Fury. Then what he said processed through my mind. _Weapon? What weapon?_ Then I realized I was holding something. I looked down and saw I _was _holding a weapon. It was a sword, a weird, sword.

It had a steel handle with weird runes etched into it. I then looked up at the blade, it wasn't a blade. It was solid ice. And it too had crazy looking runes written on the side of the edges. I dropped that thing so fast you would have thought that it was a dough nut I was just about to eat but then saw it had bugs on it.

"Shiz!"

The Avenger know as Tony Stark grabbed that thing so fast you would have thought it was a gold bar. He looked at it carefully but still had his weapon trained on me. He looked confused at how I had a weapon from ice. Hell I didn't even know.

Then I looked around at the rest of the party of happy campers, Thor had his trusty hammer pointed at me, Clint, or hot guy as I some times refer to him, was looking at me through a bow and arrow, agent Natasha Romanoff had a gun pointed at me, so did, Mr. Fury, Mr. Banner, Mr. Rogers, and Mr. Stark.

"Um." was all I could say. "I, uh, I surrender?"

..

And that, my friends is how I ended up were I am now.

I sighed as my nano died. _OK this is almost as bad as doing my math home work._ I think, I mean, what was I going to say tomorrow to my math teacher? "Sorry I couldn't do my homework, I was being held by the Avengers and ran out of time." no that was not gonna work.

I stood up and walked over to the door, looking up at the security camera in the top corner. I grabbed the handle and twisted it. Locked. Figures.

I went and sat down, putting my arms on the table then putting my head on my arms and falling asleep. I dreamed I was some place cold, it was so cold I thought I might suffer hypothermia and past out. Thats when I spotted a hooded figure. Although it was a few feet off I heard it speak like it was right next to me.

"You will help me when the time comes," it hissed "And in return I will help you wield your power."

Uh creeper much?

"Who are you?" I shouted. The hooded figure started to move away. "Hey I'm talking to you!" I don't care if this guy was the king of england, I hated it when people walk away from me before I'm done. "HEY!" but he still moved as if he had not heard, but just before he vanquished over an icy hill, I heard him whisper,

"A friend."

Thats when I woke up to find four guards surrounding me with guns pointed at my face. Then one said,

"Drop the weapon."

"What weapon!" thats when I looked down and saw the ice sword was in my hand again. I dropped it like it was on fire. A guard instantly grabbed it and they all left the room leaving my alone again.

Figures, only something this crazy, this impossible, and this confusing. Could happen only on Mondays.

_Please review! And I will comment on the things you guys have said at the end of chapter two. THANKS! Chillygaze is out! Peace!_


	2. Tuesdays aren't much better

**Thanks for the reviews! Luv you all! Oh and I don't own everything but Chilly, the rest is owned by Marvel. **

**And Tuesdays aren't much better. **

That last incident happened somewhere around 10 o'clock at night. But that night I dreamed I was back in the frozen waste land, The creeper was back. The figure hooded in black stood five feet away. This was getting beyond creepy.

"OK! Seriously who are you!" I shouted at him.

"You would not trust me if I showed you." him said in such a way that I think he was smiling.

"Um news flash genius! I already don't trust you!" I know some of you are sitting there think, aw why not? It might be fun!, yeah well go have your dreams invaded by a complete stranger and see how trusting you'll be!

The figure laughed and rosed a clocked hand and pointed at my right hand where I looked down and saw, can you guess? The ice sword of course! What else would it F 'in be!

"Oh my God! What is with this thing? Is it trying to give me a heart attack?" I screamed.

"You have great power you don't yet know you hold. Train with me and I will help you."

"Yeah you said something like that last time. How can I trust you? Show me who you are and then I'll consider." the figure went and pulled back his hood. I nearly dropped my crazy ass sword. standing five feet away was none other then the god of mischief himself. Loki.

"You have got to be kidding me! You! What the- what are you doing in my dreams? Oh God. Oh. My God!" I yelled while pacing back and forth. This was _NOT _happing! The God just smiled at me in a way that was a little bit irritating. 

"But at the end of the movie Thor and you went back to Asgard! How can you be in my dreams!" Loki looked a little confused when I said move but quickly hid it.

"True, Thor did take me back to Asgard after the Avengers mocked me and my defeat." with those last words he got a far away look and slightly pained look in his eyes and I felt a bit sorry for him. Hey if I was getting mocked by the Avengers I would want to craw up in a hole and die. Poor Loki. But then he snapped back and resumed talking,

"I was taken to the _All-father_," he said sneering the last word, "To have my powers stripped from me, but, I managed to escape before the processes was fully completed and escaped here with what little power I had left." with that he rose his hands, said a few words I didn't recognize, and suddenly a small blue glowing ball was floating in between his hands. I stared in shock. I mean, I knew he could do magic, but still, that was cool! Then just as fast he through the orb at my face. Out of instinct I rose my sword to block it, and then the craziest thing happen, the sword really deflected it!

"Hey! What was that for?" Loki just smiled.

"As I said you have great power, now, will you let me train you." I was hardly a question. It was more like a nice way of saying, _you have no choice but I'll let you think you have one. _Jerk. But still, if I had powers, what better way to learn about them then in my sleep? It wouldn't mess with my agenda.

"Alright, but you have to tell me, where the hell are you?" I asked. He laughed like I had said something funny. But before I could tell him off, the world around me started to quiver.

"Your waking up." was all he said.

"No dip sherlock." I often said this when something was obvious.

"Listen carefully, your greatest power is ice."

_Ice? Thats my greatest power? Ice? Well that explains the Ice sword._ I thought as the world tipped dangerously.

And just like that I was awake. With the ice sword in my hand.

I looked up and saw Nick Fury flanked by three guards. I sighed and held out my amazing weapon. Which he then took and gave me a funny look.

"So does this mean more jail time?" I tried jokingly. Fury was not amused.

"No, but you need to have a talk with me and the rest of my team about how you managed to get on this ship."

"Right, about that..."

**Thanks for reviewing! **

Comments-

Beating my head off the wall- Good to know you like!

Travish - Cool!

I don't have a name- don't worry! It kind of drives me crazy too. And besides, they are all WAY older then me!


	3. A little bit more of Tuesday and crazine

**So sorry! I went to New York on Friday and this is the first time I have been on a computer since then, its now Monday! Hope you understand, now, about this chapter, a major thing is answered, **

**Why is Loki training me? **

**Find out! **

**A little bit more of Tuesday and craziness. **

Fury lead me down a hallway towards the meeting room were I had crashed landed, Fury led in front of me, one guard on each side of me, and one in the back. We got many curious looks as we pasted, but I paid them no attention because I was thinking. I know, don't act so surprised. I was thinking about what Loki had said. Ice.

_Ice? Ice. Ice. Ice. Ice. Ice. Ice...__Ice. OK thats Cool, (no pun intended,)__But also weird. But I also explains a lot. _Like this one time when I was little, I got outside in a snowstorm and I was out there for like an hour before I was found and taken inside. Everyone thought I'd be freezing, but I was really warm. No one knew how.

_Do I have powers like in X Men? _I thought. _That'd be awesome! __And X Men is Marvel. _

Soon we had arrived at the meeting room were I looked at the table and winced. The table had a small-ish dent in the middle.

"Yeah, sorry about that people. My bad." I said. The Avengers just looked at me and I gave a small smile. Nick waved the three guards out of the room and I sat down in an empty chair which happened to be between Thor and Tony Stark. I felt like I was going to explode from happiness. _There is no way this is real, I have to be in a coma. Must have hit the back of the back of my closet wall. Something. __Its to much awesome. _Fury stood at the head looking directly at me. All was quiet. Talk about awkward. Fury waved for the guards to leave.

"OK, if your mad about the table I'm sorry, but I kind of had no control over that." I said just to stop the madding silence.

"This isn't about the table," Fury said slowly. "You need to tell us how you got on this ship, more importantly how you landed on our table out of nowhere."

How was I going to explain this?

"I don't think I can tell you how I did that."

"Can't or won't?" asked Tony. Eying me suspiciously. I sighed, this was not gonna end well.

"Alright, you want the truth? But I bet five bucks you won't believe me, I had just gotten home from school when I heard a scratching noise from my closet, I open the door, I get pushed in, I fall through a hole and end up, painfully might I add, on the table."

it was quiet all around, then out of the corner of my eye I see Tony move, I turn to face him and find him holding out a five dollar bill. I took it grudgingly.

"Thanks." and I stuffed it in my back pocket. Everyone else looked at him incredulously.

"What?" he said looking around, "What? Its just five bucks."

"We do not give money to the people we are questioning." said Natasha through her teeth. I think that was just a way of saying 'don't be nice to the people we are interrogating.' at least she said it nicely. I sighed and pulled out the money, handing it back to Tony.

"Your right." Clint said to me, "I don't believe you because that sound like one of the craziest things I've ever heard." Steve and Natasha nodded in agreement. Something inside me snapped, they had no idea what I have been through and I just needed to get it all out. How it got out was by me yelling.

"You know what! I DON'T CARE! You have no idea what crazy is! _Crazy_ is having your dreams invaded by Loki! Thats crazy! Hes visited me twice now and do you know haw much stress I've been under? DO YOU?" As soon as I finished I immediately wished I hadn't said any of that. Oops. The Avengers looked at me shocked, and Thor looked like he was ready to pounce on me. Then a thought entered my brain,

_Why was Thor on Earth unless, _

_Oh. _

_Thats probably what the meeting was about that I __interrupted. __Thor must be telling them of Loki's escape. _

"Thor, you have told them of Loki's escape, haven't you?" Thor was about to answer but Fury beat him to it.

"Yes it was. Now whats this about Loki visiting you in your dreams?" I saw that Thor was having a problem and wanted to say something.

"Yeah for the past two times I've fallen asleep hes talked to me, something about me having a great power." I replied. Finally Thor could take it no longer.

"How is my brother? Is he safe? Is he well?"

"He seemed fine last night Thor, beside the fact that hes scarred for life because of what he found out he was. I think he was doing well." I of course was talking about the fact that he was lied to hes entire life and only found out by accident. And Odin isn't even his adoptive dad, I didn't see him sign any adoption forms, did you? Thor relaxed when he heard that Loki was safe but looked uncomfortable when I mentioned Loki's heritage. Hey I would be too.

"Do you know where he is now?" asked Fury.

"At the moment? no. But hey! Maybe if I fell asleep again I could find out? By using GPS on a phone or something? Wait, first can someone lend me a phone, only until I wake up." I said.

Tony pulled out his phone and handed it to me.

"For giving back the money, and don't lose it." He said.

"Thanks! Now how to fall asleep fast? Maybe by-" I was cut off as something heavy hit me on the back of the head and I crumb;ed to the floor unconscious.

CGCGCGCGCG 

"I don't think she meant like that!" Steve cried out. As Natasha picked up the knocked out girl started to head for the infirmary to make sure she did no lasting damage.

"What, it got the job done." she replied. Steve just shook his head. And watched them leave.

CGCGCGCGCG

I opened my eyes to find the ice land staring back.

"Thats not what I meant!" I shouted to no one in particular. Thats when I saw Loki. I looked at my right hand and saw the Ice sword, I sighed and got into a battle stance.

"So Training or what?" I asked. Loki answered by throwing ice daggers at my face which I knocked out of the way, then I remembered what I was there for.

"Can you hold on a second? I need to check something." Loki cocked his head as I pulled out Tony's phone. I hit the app that said GPS. Soon I got a reading a was surprised at what I saw.

"Will you look at that, you found your way home to the North Pole Rodolph!"

"We must get back to training! You have to be prepared!" he growled.

"Why _are_ you raining me?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Oh I think it does matter, are you hiding from someone? Who?" then I remembered what happened in the movie The Avengers. The Chitauri. "OOOoooo! your hiding from the Chitauri because they threaten you! You need my help to hide from them or something!"

Loki scowled but said nothing witch only confirmed what I said.

"We still need to train you pathetic mortal." he said. I snapped a picture of him and he looked briefly surprised.

"OK, if you say 'pathetic mortal' again, this picture is going on the Internet. And if the Chitauri or some other alien race that has it in for you sees this. Your gonna be SOL because I'll put the caption 'In North pole' got it?"

Loki nodded. Panic clear on his face.

"Cool, now lets train!"

**Thanks for the reviews! They give me a warm feeling inside! **

I don't have a name- relax! I'll try not to be a Mary Sue.

I-fancy-you-Niklaus- Thanks!

Rumbleroaar- I'll try, and thanks, I try to be.

Kassie46- Yes! She is a girl! And her name is Chilly.

**Don't forget to vote on my page! Its Thor or Loki. If you don't pick Loki I'll hunt you down and cut off your hands. Not to influence your choice or anything. Talk to you soon! **


	4. Wednesday and SHIELD

**So sorry! I feel terrible! fist my computer kept shutting down every 20 minutes, then after I rebooted it for the 5th time, I found all of my saved work **_**gone**_**. this is the 3rd time I've restarted this but I hope you still like! Thanks for being patient!**

Wednesday and S.H.I.E.L.D

That night me and Loki had trained until both of us were covered in bruises. He had showed me how to create and throw ice daggers. Witch by the way, is awesome. and he had showed me how to put up a protective shield around myself. The shield looked more or less like an ice dome, it was about seven feet high and had a diameter of about six feet. This came in handy when he was aiming for my face with some laser like spells. After about six hours of training i was finally waking up. Loki wasn't too happy about how little training we got in, but hey, we could still practice every time i fell asleep so it was all good.

I awoke to find myself in an all white room. and when i say all white, i mean _all white_. Looking around i saw all four of the walls were white, one of them had a window but it was too small and too high for me to see anything out of it. i also saw a small white table with a white white chair. Like i said, all white. i looked to my left and found myself on one of those hospital beds, witch but the way, was white. Then I noticed a white security camera in one of the corners. You'd think considering how much money S.H.I.E.L.D has they'd be about to pay a little extra for someone to come in and paint the room a nice color like blue or green or something. Right?

Suddenly a sharp pain pierced my skull. Ack, who ever hit me was _So_ going to get it later. i raised my right hand to feel how big of a bump i had only to hand my hand stopped about four inches off the bed. i looked at my right hand and found a surprise.

I was handcuffed to the bed. i was _handcuffed _to the bed. i stared at the thing in shock slowly twisting my wrist in it and then jerked my hand in a way, not trying to break it but to test how strong it was. And it was pretty strong. What did they think I'd do? break out, run ramped all over the ship, and cause mass chaos? OK, maybe they had somewhat of a point. I stopped moving my wrist and placed it back on the bed wonder when someone was going to come in. Not two minutes later did i hear the door start to open. and guess who walked in? Thor! thats who. He walked in and stood in front of my bed. neither of us said anything. then I finally said,

"So, hows it hanging?" Apparently Asgardians don't talk like that because Thor looked at me in a confused way. Weird Asgardians. i sighed, let's try this again.

"Hello Thor, how are you today?" hopefully this time he'd understand what i was asking him. And apparently he did. Because he answered.

"I am fine, and well. are you my lady?" My lady? are you kidding me? I know Asgard is kind of an old fashioned place but Thor has got to stop that, it's kind of creepy.

"Well I wake up in a room cuffed to the bed, and are hurting from where you brother hit me with some ice shards. So no, not really." Thor sat down in the chair by the table.

"You know," i said to him, "Your bro is a very good shot." i said raising my arm to show him where a mark was showing from my practice. Thor gave a small smile before holding out his hand.

"I'm sorry I am being rude, I have not formally introduced myself, I'm Thor Odinson, god of thunder."

"Chilly." i said with a smile, I already knew who he was, duh, but still not wanting to be rude i reached over with my hand that wasn't cuffed and shook Thor's. He gave me a slightly confused look.

"You are cold? I may I can go and ask them to increase to temperature on the heated machine."

Right then I really wanted to do a face palm, it wasn't the first time someone had gotten confused over my name but it still go annoying.

"No no no, that's my name, Chilly. Sometimes C.G, but mostly Chilly." Thor nodded in understanding.

_Hey, maybe he knows something about the runes carved into the side of my sword. But of the one time I don't wake up with it is the one time I want it. _I thought, don't you just hate it when things like that happen?

"Thor do you anything about that sword I have? Anything at all? Because i know nothing."

"The Ice sword? No, but maybe if I saw it again I might be able to."

"Yeah, I don't know where it is at the moment. i bet S.H.I.E.L.D has it locked away somewhere." I sighed.

"I have noticed that the sword and you have a certain connection, like what me and Mjolnir have, maybe if you focused you can summon it." It was a crazy idea in my opinion but I had nothing else to do so why not? i gave a nod to him.

"OK, focus all of your thought on the sword, every aspect of it. can you see it? Now imagine it in your hand." I did exactly what Thor said to do. No sooner had I thought about the sword in my hand did i feel something wet in my hand. It was like my sword was forming out of water, but the water was coming from nowhere, from the handle to the the tip of the sword. It was almost like something out of one of those Lego video games. the way your character builds things in the game, but this was with water. Soon I had a full sword in my hand and I stared at it in awe. Thor gave a chuckle and I was reminder he was there.

"That's cool." I breathed. i held it out to Thor and he looked it over, he frowned and handed it back.

"I am sorry lady Chilly, I do not know of this language."

"Nah its cool." I was going to say more but just then the door opened and a woman walked in wearing a S.H.I.E.L.D uniform with a clipboard and pen. Thor raised from his seat and nodded to me.

"Until next time Chilly." He left shutting the door and leaving me alone with her. She smiled and I gave a semi wave.

"Hello, I am Mrs. Shelly. I'm only here to ask you some questions."

"Saw this coming." I mumbled, I knew they had to do this sooner or later. She sat down in the chair Thor had just occupied.

"So lets start with your what's your name?"

"Chilly." I saw her falter.

"Are you cold or anything?" I sighed.

"My _name _is Chilly."

"Oh." She filled that out on her paper.

"Next, what is your age?"

"Seventeen."

""What do you like better? Dogs or cats?" OK didn't see that one coming.

"Um...Cats." I was a cat lover.

"Alright, almost done, last question, what do you think about the Avengers?"

"The Avengers? I think they're amazing, and don't know where we'd be without them. They. Are. Awesome. nuff said." she smiled and wrote that down.

"OK all done. now I'll be back in about an hour. Thank you for your time." _Not that I had much of a choose. _But all I said was,

"No problem." She left and I was alone once more.

_i wonder why she wanted to know if I liked dogs or cats? Oh well i guess I'll find out in a hour. _

CGCGCGCG

An hour later the door opened and I was greeted by Nick Fury and two guards. He pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked the handcuffs.

"Thanks." He gave a small nodded

"Miss. Chilly, if you would follow me." I got out of the bed and followed him out. We walked down a hallway passing several people that stood by as we past. A while later we stopped by a door and Fury pulled out another key and unlocked the door. We stepped inside and I let my jaw drop a little. The room was perfect. It had a large bed and a huge window looking out over the vast sky. A nice looking laptop sat on a desk with an amazing T.V on the wall. I saw a door leading off to a bathroom. and a mini fridge. When I had a closer look I saw something moving on the bed. I stepped closer until I could see it clearly, and what I saw was the cutest thing on the planet. I picked up the object and it purred.

The kitten was about the size of a well, kitten, he was gray with some dark gray marks. He looked at me with ice blue eyes.

"You look like you could be Jayfeather. Yeah, Jayfeather, that's your new name." I said to him. He purred louder.

"Miss. Chilly we will let you get settled in. We will come back in about two hours so we can talk about you and Loki."

"Uh huh." I said as I sat on the bed still holding Jayfeather. Fury and the guards left and I was left with my new pet.

"So your why they asked if I liked Cats." I cooed. This was perfect, I had a kitten, a sweet room, and I was going to talk to the Avengers later. What could be better?

"Let's see what's on T.V." I said relaxing back on the bed and grabbing the remote. Jayfeather just purred.

**Another one down! For all of you who get the Jayfeather reference, I love you. Second, for all of you who review, when I read them I get so many feels! So let me just say, OMG I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Good and Bad**- Um sorry if disappoint you.

**Vulcan Lily**- If you must know Loki already holds 90% of me and Chilly's heart, the other 10% goes to Thor because he would do anything for Loki. GO LOKI!

**I don't have a name**- I hope this one met your expectations!

**Pergjithshme**- I am _so _sorry if I offended you, I'll try and make sure it doesn't happen again!


	5. Yes Or No?

Hi again! thanks again to all that reviewed! I realize that the last chapter had a lot of mistakes in it and I will try to do better this time.

Yes Or No? 

After about a hour of rolling through the channels and watching a little bit of Cake Boss I decided to check out what was in the room. I looked through all of the drawers and saw they contained clothing for a girl my age. And after looking through a few more drawers I found my Inano completely charged. I checked out the bathroom and saw they had a full arrangements of soaps, shampoos and conditioners. That when I realized just how bad I smelled. I grabbed some clothes out of the drawer when a thought occurred to me. They probably didn't leave me alone with no one watching me. They probably had cameras hidden throughout the room.

_OK I'm definitely not getting changed in here. _I thought, _Nope, I'm getting changed in the bathtub with the curtains closed. _

So about a half hour later when I was out of the shower and fully dressed, and after falling a few times in the tub, I went over any opened up the laptop. Jayfeather hopped up onto the desk and sat down to watch me. As I got on the internet I went to an amazing site called Tumblr. If you don't know about it check it out because it is cool. I looked at Loki Tumblr stuff and before I knew it there was a knock at my door.

"Yeah?" I said as the door opened. A guard came in.

"Miss, Director Fury has sent me to escort you to the meeting."

"Alright." I answered while picking up Jayfeather who gave a startled mew at the sudden lift. I walked over to the door but the guard held up his hand.

"I'm sorry miss but the cat is not coming." Jayfeather hissed at the guy.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure he is." I replied smiling.

"No, the cat is not authorized to leave this room."

"He's coming with us." I stated matter-of-factly. The guard stared at me, and I stared back. Jayfeather growled between us.

CGCGCGCG

"She brought the cat with her sir." The guard said hurriedly before leaving to go back to his post.

This time I was brought to the table that I saw in the movie, the one thats on the bridge. Hopefully you know the one I'm talking about. All of the other Avengers were already seated and I got the chair in between Steve and Natasha. When I sat down my head started to hurt from the hit I'd taken earlier. When my hand went up to rub the spot I saw out of the corner of my eye Natasha suddenly turn away.

"It was you that hit me!" I said looking at her slightly annoyed.

"Yes but it got the job done." She replied, I shook my head.

"Thats not what I meant!" I muttered Steve gave a small smile,

"Thats what I said," and gave a small chuckle. I smiled back, Steve was the kind of guy that everyone could like if they got to know him. He was a loyal friend and would stick with you and your crazy plan even if it has a slim chance of succeeding. Nice guy.

"So miss Chilly, how do you like your room?" Fury asked turning the attention back to him. All of the Avengers but Thor raised an eyebrow at my name.

"Its pretty nice, and thanks for the cat." And I raised Jayfeather a little from my lap before putting him back down. Fury nodded and started to pace.  
"Miss Chilly, we would like to make a deal with you. If you're willing, how would you feel about working with the Avengers and help bring Loki in?"

_Holy poptarts, work with the Avengers? Is he serious, of course I would! But that would mean I would have to betray Loki, I don't know if he could handle another batral. So, yes or no? _

"I-I would love to, but, when we get Loki into your custody, what would happen?" Everyone had let out a silent sigh of relief when they hear me say I would help.

"We would give him to Thor so he could take him back to Asgard." Nodding to Thor.

"Yes my brother will come home with me where father will take the rest of his he has any left."

"Wait, are you saying he could lose the rest of his powers on his own?" I asked.

"Yes, magic cost the life energy of the user, because Loki has had most of his drained and because of the powers involved in removing one's power Loki can not replenish his magic like he normally would." Thats when it hit me.

"I have noticed that Loki's magic has been getting weaker and weaker. So basically when Loki uses the rest of his magic, he's gonna be mortal?"

"To put it simply yes."

"Well thats just great! If he can't do magic and goes back to Asgard, who's going to teach me more magic?" This was going to be a problem. How was this going to work?

""Can we maybe make a compromise? You see, I kind of need Loki to help me with my magic, and he can't do that in a cell on another planet. So..." I said warily not knowing how they'd react.

"Are you suggesting that you let Loki run free?" Director Fury said very seriously.

"No no no! But... What if I can get him to come to a certain location and we can get him to agree to something and he can stay with us. If I can get him to use all of his magic He'd be mortal and not much of a threat. Then, you'd be able to keep an eye on him, I can continue to learn magic. And he can inform you about the impending alien threat." I told them the last sentence in a quieter voice.

"An alien threat? What's that about?" Tony said unconvinced.

"Well, the only reason Loki had the Chitauri for an army was because they wanted the tesseract and they said if Loki doesn't hold up his side they'd come and basically would torture him beyond imagining." I saw Thor stand up with his hammer in hand. Thunder rolled outside and I knew, he. Was. Pissed.

"We have to help brother!" He said so loud that everyone on the bridge stopped what they were doing and looked over at us. Fury looked deep in thought.

"Director, you're not seriously considering this. Are you?" Clint said incredulously.

"Agent Barton if there is a threat to planet Earth then I want to know about it." Fury shot back.

_Thank you. _I thought.

"But sir, how can we be sure that Loki won't try to steal information then split town?" Called Natasha from the other end of the table.

"I'll keep him in line." I spoke up, "With all of us watching him he can't get away with that much."

Tony gave me a hard stare. "What can you do exactly?" he questioned.

I smiled this is what I was waiting to show them.I put Jayfeather on the table, then focusing I thought about my sword and seconds later it had formed in my hand,I don't think I'll ever get over that, just about everyone in the room had their weapons drawn on me.

"Well I can do this anytime I want so I don't see the point of taking it again."I told them looking around, "Just saying. Also I can do a ice shield thats kind of big, oh and doing this is pretty cool." With that I had created about ten ice daggers and they were now floating around me." Before I could stop her Natasha shot all ten of them and now had her gun aimed at me.

"Whoa! hey, not cool!" I told her raising my hands to cover my face.

"Agent Romanoff stand down." Ordered Fury. She looked at him then back at me before lowering her weapon. Everyone else did the same.

"Chilly, do you think you could get Loki to agree to our terms, in return tell him we would try our best the protect him from the Chitauri."

"I say we give him to them." Suggested Clint.

"We will do no such thing eye of the hawk!" roared Thor, Thunder shook the whole ship and for a moment i thought that we would get struck out of the sky but lighting. But Clint held up his hands in surrender and the storm instantly died.

"Alright alright, we won't do that, but I still don't like the idea of him on this ship."

"What if its not on the ship? Would you feel better if we held him somewhere that had a higher security?" Fury asked him.

"Like where? Stark tower?" He said with a laugh. Fury remained silent. We all looked at Tony.

"My house is not for babysitting." He replied.

"Come on Tony!" I whined. "Please! I promise I'll make sure he doesn't make too much trouble! Pleeeeeeeeease!" I gave him my best puppy dog stare. He stared at me and I stared back.

CGCGCGCG 

An hour later we were landing in a helicopter on Tony's roof. We entered any everyone headed to their own rooms to get settled in. I pulled behind me a luggage with clothes from my room from the ship.

"Huh, where will I be staying?" Tony sighed. He still wasn't too happy about this.

"JARVIS, Will you please show Chilly to the guest room where she will be staying."

"Yes sir." An automatic voice answered out of nowhere. "Right this way miss. Chilly."

He lead me down a hall and to the right. A door opened and I walked in.

"Thank JARVIS."

"Your welcome Chilly. If you need anything just call."

"Will do. Wait, if its not too much trouble, can you please see if you things like a food and water bowl for my cat, oh and a cat box please."

"Right away Miss. Chilly."

"You're the best." And with that I put in my headphones and played music from my Inano, then I started to unpack what I brought from the ship. When I was finished I took out a schedule Fury gave me, it was a schedule for when I was supposed to take naps and fall asleep so I could get to know of Loki's plans until he was in custody. He said I should take one when I was done settling in. I went and layed down on the bed still in my clothes. I was not going to do battle training with him in my pajamas. As soon as I laid down Jayfeather scrambled up onto the bed and curled up on my chest.

"Well now I can't up." I told him while petting his soft fur. Jayfeather purred after a minute and I relaxed.

"I wonder how Loki will take to this plan, I hope he doesn't try to decapitate me cause that would be bad."

_What have you gotten yourself into now Chilly? _Was my last thought before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

**Don't forget to review! It fuels me to keep going!**

**Taylor- Jayfeather was always one of my favorites too! **

**Tolazytologin- Yes, I do love my warriors.**


	6. Loki pops in

**OH MY GOD! I had to update early because I just found out that you can Vote from Tom Hiddleston on Teen Choice for VILLIAN! **

**So when you're done reading and reviewing this chapter go and vote for him! **

**They also have other things Like best hissy fit, I voted Mark Ruffalo A.K.A The hulk. He throws the best hissy fits.**

**VOTEEEEEEEEEE! **

**Loki pops in **

I open my eyes to find Loki in front of me, my ice sword in my hand, and, this was new, Jayfeather.

"Whaaaaat?" I said before picking him up, he was shivering from the cold and I hugged him close to my body to help warm him up.

"What are you doing here?" I said in a very baby like voice, call it unprofessional, but hey he was cold and I couldn't help it.

"Did you want to see where mommy does training? Did you? Did you want to watch mommy blow stuff up?" Thats when Loki cleared his throat quiet loudly. I stopped and looked at him.

"Are you quite done?" He asked irritatedly.

"Uh yeah." I said a little bit embarrassed.

"Good, now put that disgusting thing down so we can train." I opened my mouth and gave a fake gasp of anger. Well, somewhat fake.

"How dare you call him disgusting! Hes perfect!" Loki rolled his eyes and I stuck out my tongue.

"Fine do as you please as long as you can train you-" Loki never finished because he suddenly lurched and fell to his knees, he held his stomach and was shaking all over. I rushed forward and knelt beside him.

"What's wrong? You're not dying are you? Oh God you're dying aren't you?" I grabbed him by the collar, "You can't die on me!" I yelled into his sweaty face.

"No... The lack of magic... My body isn't used to it." He wheezed, trying to shove me off at the same time and I complied. I placed Jayfeather down and slung an arm around his shoulders trying to comfort him. Jayfeather placed his two front paws on Loki's legs and gave a soft mew.

His own way of saying its OK.

"Get off of me!" He started to weakly jerk away. But I tightened my grip.

"Shut up, you need a hug." And he did, maybe he would have turned out better if he had been hugged more you know? Also I was doing some serious fangirling on the inside. I smiled as Jayfeather stretched as far as he could and touched his nose with Loki's. Loki jerked back like he'd been stung. While Jayfeather got off him and came over to sit by my side purring. Loki continued to shake.

"How about not training right now? Besides I kind of have something important to talk to you about." I told him. He looked at me curiously. "Its about the Avengers." Loki scowled flung off my arm, and staggered to his feet. I stood up and was prepared to catch him because he swayed dangerously.

"Take it easy, I don't need an unconscious god on my hands." I said to him, he growled at me.

"Do not talk to me about those lost creatures!"

"Look, you can't afford to be found like this, and the Avengers are willing to protect you from the Chichiri and anybody else that wants to gut you alive, and I'm betting there are a lot."

Loki glared at me.

"The answer is no, they will probably put me in a cell bound and gagged. I refuse to be their prisoner!" He screamed.

"Actually, they have agreed that you can stay in Stark tower with us, and I've also gotten them to agree not to put you in chains, a gag, or a cell, as long as you don't cause any trouble." He looked surprised at this "Yeah, I think the only thing they want you to do, besides cause trouble and destroy things, is wear a tracking wristband. I told them that they couldn't you in a collar. No matter how much Tony whined to do so." Loki was now looking at me through narrowed eyes.

"Why?" he asked,

"Well, you couldn't help me if you're on Asgard, and seeing you in a collar would make this whole thing awkward." I could see he was deep in thought.

"No cell?"

"Nope."

"No one will try to murder me in my sleep?"

"Weeeeeell." Loki looked me in the eyes,

"You realize that the magic required to get there will use all of my magic? They could kill me. I would be... _Mortal_." He said it like it was the most horrible thing in the world, and to a god, maybe it was.

"Yes I know, but you'll be safe and I can learn my magic _and _get some sleep! And I think if anyone tried to hurt you Thor would make them extra crispy."

I could tell he was seriously considering this.

"Alright Chilly of Earth, I agree to the terms that you and the Avengers have set, so long as they hold their side I will hold mine."

"Yes!"

OK, I know some of you are sitting there reading this and screaming to the screen, "Don't trust him! What are you doing? He's the god of lies! Are you crazy?" And the answer is yes, yes I am.

"So when do you think you can, pop in?" I questioned him.

"Now." and he was gone.

"Oh shit." I said to empty space. Jayfeather meowed in agreement.

CGCGCGCG 

I was woken by a hand on my shoulder. Opening my eyes I saw Loki, paler than normal and shaking uncontrollably. I shot up, disturbing Jayfeather who was on my chest, and I guiding him to a chair in the corner.

"Sorry Jay." I said to him over my shoulder after I had set Loki down. That's when I remembered the only person, or rather, maschine that would have noticed Loki's appearance.

"JARVIS!"

"Miss. Chilly, should I inform the rest of the group of Loki's appearance?" JARVIS responded.

"NO! no, I think I should do it, I don't need them to come rushing in and holding him at gunpoint. So please don't tell them!"

"Very well." He sounded unsure.

"Promise?" It might sound stupid but I trusted JARVIS to keep his word.

"Promise."

"Thanks, anyway he's mortal now so he can't blow the place up with the snap of his fingers."

I turned back to Loki. He had stopped shaking but was still pretty pale.

"Alright, lets go and give the Avengers heart attacks." He gave me a weak smile and I slowly pulled him to his feet.

"You think you can walk?" He just nodded. We start to walk slowly toward the door, I wasn't touching him but ready to catch him if need be. Jayfeather trailing behind us. Loki stumbled a little when we reached the door. I flinched but stopped myself from helping him, knowing he would just growl at me to get off him. When he straightens himself up I see a blush creeping up on the side of his cheek. We say nothing and continue on our way. as we're going down a hallway I ask where the Avengers are in the tower.

"they are all in the living room watching a game of football, Tony is trying, but failing, to explain how it works to Mr. Odinson and Mr. Rogers." I smiled, it would be way easier to show them all at once that Loki was here. Or they'd tried to kill him all at once.

"Almost there." I told Loki. He was panting and sweating from the energy it took from the magic and the walk. Before we entered the living room I gave Loki a signal to stay there. I entered the room and walked over to the couch.

"Uh hey guys. Yeah listen, I have a surprise! Please don't shoot it." They all gave me curious looks as I ran back to the hall and gently pulled a somewhat reluctant Loki into the room.

The Avengers were on their feet in seconds, the only ones that had weapons was Thor with his hammer, and Natasha and Clint who held knives. I don't even want to know where they came from.

"Don't attack!" I yelled as I stepped in front of Loki, he gave a lung racking cough and I saw mixed emotions cross Thor's face and he made his way over only to stop five feet from us.

"Brother," was all he could get out as another cough escaped Loki. Fear and sadness was on Thor's face as he looked at his younger brother. Fear at what was wrong with Loki, and sadness from the hateful glance Loki gave him. I stood back from in front of Loki, Thor came closer hesitantly. He reached out a hand to put it on Loki's shoulder but Loki flinched away and Thor slowly put his hand down.

"Chilly, what the hell is he doing here?" Tony said between his teeth.

"Well, he agreed to the terms that we set and is now staying here. Oh and he's mortal now because of the magic it took to get here." Everyone seemed to be taking this in.

"So if I put an arrow through his eye, he'll die?" Clint asked a little too hopefully. Thor turned on him.

"You will not touch my brother!" He roared and everyone was taken back. especially Loki.

"JARVIS, why didn't you tell us we had a guest?" Tony growled.

"She asked me not to." A computerized voice spoke from about.

"What!"

"I promised not to tell."

"But I'm daddy! You're supposed to tell me everything!" JARVIS remained silent.

"Thank you JARVIS." I said sweetly.

"Your most welcome Chilly." Tony stared daggers at me.

"Well, I think we need to get Loki to a room." I said as Loki gave his worst hack yet.

"Yes, I agree, I rather am not feeling well." And with that he was unconscious, he would have fallen to the floor had Thor not rushed forward and catch him before he hit the ground.

Thor scoped Loki up into his arms. Thor had a look on his face that said,

'Try something and you'll get thrown out a window.'

"Anthony Stark! Where is a chamber where my brother can rest?"

"Um ah, down the hall and to the right." Thor was gone before Tony was finished talking. I turned to the Avengers.

"I think I'll follow him to make sure he doesn't break too much stuff." Then I was running out of the room to follow Thor, Jayfeather racing beside me. I did not want to be yelled at right now.

Before I was out of earshot I heard Bruce mutter,

"So, who wants to tell Director Fury?"

**Don't forget to vote for Tom hiddleston on Teen Choice! **

**They are the reason this chapter is out early!**

**VOTE LOKI! **

**Also vote on my page for who you like better, Thor or Loki.**

**and review! **

**asnanime- I love the cat too! **

**Kakashi Forever- I'm changing the world, One fan fictionest at a time, I'm so happy to hear that you are writing your own Avengers story! I'll be sure to read it! **

**Hiatsu- Things are going to get hectic in the next chapters.**


	7. Coffee has magic healing powers!

**HIEEEE! Did you vote for TOM? He better win or I will go into an emotional breakdown! so sorry its been awhile but i went to camp for 10 days and had to write this on my nook color, it's hard to do that.**

**And if any of you didn't know about Teen choice awards it on from 8:00-10:00 PM on July 22 on the Fox channel. I have to see Tom win! **

**Coffee has healing powers, well sort of. **

All I had to do was follow Thor's heavy footsteps as he thundered down the hall looking for the room Tony had suggested. I was a little bit worried about what Fury would do when he found out that Loki was here and we were unprepared. I was lagging about fifteen feet behind Thor as I ran around corners, it wasn't that hard to find what room they had entered though, because Thor just about busted down the door to get in with his hands full with an unconscious Loki.

Me and Jayfeather were panting a little bit from the jog I watched as Thor lowered his little and slightly crazed brother onto the bed. I walked over and looked down on him.

_He looks so peaceful when he's not trying to destroy something or glaring at someone thinking of a way to kill them painfully. _I thought. Jayfeather jumped up on the bed and I tensed, not knowing if Thor would see a kitten as a threat. apparently a cute kitten was not seen as dangerous because Thor didn't try to annihilate him with his hammer. Not that I'd let him. But he still looked at Jayfeather for any sign that he was going to hurt Loki.I Watched Jayfeather curl up next to Loki's side and smiled. I pulled out Tony's phone that I had yet to give back and snapped a picture, emailing it to myself the posting it on Facebook. Moments like this need to be shared.

Thor gave me a curious look.

"Just a pic, I want to put this on the net so fandoms everywhere can freak out and repost this image and cry with happiness at how cute he looks when he's sleeping." This remark only made Thor more confused and I shook my head while putting the phone away, He will probably never understand the importance of what I've just said. But the rest of the Fangirl army will.

"So when do you think he'll wake up?" I asked Thor as we stared at Loki. I was having mixed feelings about this, one part of me was really worried about him, the other,bigger, side was yelling at me to keep snapping photos of him. Somehow I managed to squelch the side that was fangirling and take this seriously.

"I am not sure, could be a hour, or days." I groaned this was not good. The Chitauri could come at any moment and Loki would be powerless to stop them if they got past the Avengers. I snapped back when Thor continued to speak.

"I wish to be here when my brother awakens. To make sure he does not wander where he is not wanted around in this tower."

"That won't be a problem." A new voice said from behind. I turned and saw Tony standing in the doorway.

"And why is that?" I asked him.

"Well Fury is sending an agent over with the tracking band. Apparently its an alarm too. How this is going to work is we can set it up so he's only allowed on this floor, or in his room, and if he leaves that certain area the ban will set off an alarm down at S.H.I.E.L.D, send everyone into a panic, and they'll alert us on his whereabouts and we can go and beat the shit out of him."

I thought about what he said and knew Loki wouldn't be happy about this.

"Will he be able to get it off?" I questioned. Tony shrugged.

"Hopefully not or else what would be the point? I think it would be best to get it on him if he was like this when the device arrives." Tony said. "You guys might want to get some sleep, the rest of the team went to bed and I'm gonna follow suit, besides the agent won't be here until morning." Tony left and thats when I realized how late it was, or rather how early when I looked at the clock on the wall and see it was 11:34 at night.

"Wow its late, OK, I'm off see ya in the morning." I told them and went to pick up Jayfeather from the bed only to find him asleep. deciding I didn't want to wake him I turned to leave with one last look over my shoulder I whispered,

"Keep his dreams safe Jayfeather." Then I nodded to Thor who was still in the chair who nodded back and I left for my room deep in thought.

_Days? will he be in my dreams if he's mortal and in a coma? I wish there was something that could- _Then it hit me, what drink did all humans need to wake up in the morning? What was the drink, that in the morning, people said not to mess with them until they had their first cup?

Coffee.

"Hey JARVIS?" I quietly asked the wall.

"Yes miss Chilly?" The wall responded.

""Is there there any coffee in the kitchen?"

"Of course."

"Cool, by the way, you can just call me Chilly, no need to add the 'miss'."

"If that is your wish... Chilly." JARVIS seemed to have a hard time saying my name without the miss. in front of it.

"Thank you."

I finished walking back to my room, hardly waiting for tomorrow and to see if my plan would work.

CGCGCGCG 

Loki didn't sow in my dreams and I guess that's OK because I finally got a full nights sleep since getting here. I got dressed in some combat pants and a green shirt. I opened my door and found an annoyed looking Jayfeather sitting in the way. He gave an irritated hiss.

"Hey, are you upset about me leaving you with Loki and locking you out?" I asked him feeling slightly stupid. I was a bit surprised when he answered back with an irritated meow. and a look that said,

'I can't believe you left me out here.'

"Sorry, it won't happen again. If it makes you feel better I'll ask Tony if we can install a cat door, and if he says no I'll put one in anyway." I promised him. He somewhat relaxed and rubbed against the side of my leg.

"Come on," I said picking him up and cradling him in my arms. He purred loudly. "Lets go and make a present for our favorite super villain!" And I walked with him to the Kitchen where I was met by Steve and Bruce.

"Sup guys." I asked them while walking over to the coffee maker.

"Good morning Chilly." Steve replied.

"You had us in a bit of panic last night with Loki. I can't believe you got him to come here, the Avengers HQ." stated Bruce.

"Yeah well, fear can make people do things they normally wouldn't do." I said to them. Fear is a force in this universe that's hard to control. "JARVIS can you make a cup of coffee, like the strongest you can make it?"

"Yes Chilly." Instantly the coffee maker started to work brewing the coffee. I hope it will be strong enough to wake up sleeping beauty.

"You sure about that?" Asked Bruce, "With what Tony's got its going to be pretty strong."

"Not for me." I said to him and he raised an eyebrow but didn't ask who it was for.

"so does anyone know when that agent is going to show up? I don't want the coffee to get cold."

"Yeah, at nine or something." Said Bruce.

"JARVIS when is the coffee going to be ready?" I asked the AI.

"In a few moments." The computer answered. I started to shift through the different cabinets.

"Well S.H.I.E.L.D is going to have to deal with an awake god of mischief."

"And how do you plan on waking him up? I doubt Thor will let you slap him awake." Said Steve. I found what I wanted.

A box of pop tarts.

I pulled them out and placed them and Jayfeather on the counter just as the coffee maker beeped. Steve looked disapprovingly at Jay. I went over and grabbed the cup of coffee.

"I don't think Tony will like having an animal on the counter." He said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Ah well, come on Jayfeather. We need to give someone their first ever cup of coffee!" I said then picked up the box of pop tarts and walked toward the hallway Loki was located in. Jayfeather meowed once to Steve and Bruce before following me. I soon arrived at Loki's door and knocked, no one answered and I let myself in.

Loki was still unconscious on the bed and Thor was snoring in a chair near the bed. Jayfeather jumped up on the bed as I walked over placing the pop tarts on the bed stand I sat on the bed and carefully lowered the drink to his lips and using the edge of the cup to open his lips and slowly poured the coffee into his mouth.

_Pleases let me not be drowning him. _I thought as the cup emptied. Suddenly Loki sputtered and shot up. And effectively hitting my forehead with his. We both called out in pain and by doing so awoke Thor.

"Ah! Loki! why?! OW. That hurt!" I yelled at him in pain I held my forehead in my hands. Loki wasn't much better.

"This is my fault? What were you doing leaning over me? You didn't kiss me did you?!" He growled at me cresting his own head with one hand and wiping his mouth with his other.

"What? No! you're like three thousand years older then me! I was just giving you coffee to wake you up! your welcome by the way." I told him and getting off the bed to stand a few feet away. then I through the cup at his face, it didn't do much because he easily caught it and looked at me with murder in his eyes.

_OK maybe not the best idea. _I thought before ducking as the cup flew by my head and shattered against the wall. It probably would have gotten worse had Thor not intervened.

"That's enough!" He yelled at us and probably waking up everyone else in the tower. he quickly went over to Loki's side and asked him if he was alright.

"I fine, in case you were wondering." I said irritatedly. Thor ignored me and concern grew on his face as Loki shook his head no.

"This form is so weak, ow my head." He whined and I rolled my eyes.

"Well get used to it pal." I told him. Just then a doorbell sounded throughout the building.

"That must be the agent with the tracker." I said and moments later none other than Nick Fury walked through the door with a small box in hand.

"I wanted to personally make sure it got here and was on him." He said to opened the box and pulled out a wristband that looked like like an advanced piece of jewelry. Loki looked at it skeptically then to Fury. Fury pulled lightly on the band and it opened like a handcuff. He went over to Loki and jerked Loki's arm out and ruffly placed the band on his wrist where I heard it click into place.

"How does it feel?" Asked Fury, I don't think it was out of concern but to make sure he couldn't slip out of it.

"Feels a bit tight." Loki replied while rubbing his wrist and trying to move the band but was unsuccessful.

"Good, now this tracker is waterproof, fireproof, bulletproof, and shatterproof. Basically anything you try to do get it to stop working will be so unsuccessful that you could laugh at it. Its set so you're only allowed on this floor, if your good Stark can set so you can have more leash, or shorten it if need be." Fury told Loki matter-of-factly. Loki just glared at him and continued to rub his wrist.

"Now," Fury said turning to me. "Miss. Chilly if you would follow me to another room I have something I have to ask you." OK, now what could he possibly want to talk to me about?n

"Um OK." I said before leaving i tossed the box of pop tarts to Thor, then I Followed him out of the room and down the hallway into another guest room.

that's when Fury pulled a gun on me.

"Whoa!" I yelled and after a second of panic I formed an ice dagger and gripped it in my right hand. "What's going on Fury?"

"Who are you and where are you from?" He said and aimed the gun at my head.

"What?" Asked him totally confused. What did he mean who was I?

"Who are you and where are you from?" He said between his teeth.

"what do you mean?" Now he was scaring me, a mad Fury could scare the pants off anybody.

"I had my team do a background test on you, nothing came up."

"Well you did only ask me like three questions." I stated.

"The only reason because we took some blood and ran a test on it."

"you did what?!" I screamed. I hated needles.

"We ran a test and unless you've lived in a cave for the last seventeen years, you have gone through the world without leaving a footprint, no bank account, no school record, no hospital record either, nothing. Now that's impressive for a seventeen year old to do that without help. So how do you work for and what is your real name?" He repeated.

oh. How was I going to explain that the reason they can't find anything on me is because I come from another dimension where they're just fictional and people write crazy stories about them on a website called Fanfiction? I sighed, sometimes the truth is the best way to go.

"My name is Chilly, I live in America, but not this America, an alternate US where superheroes and supervillains only exist in comic books and movies. Think about it, that would explain about how I have no records. I don't know how I got here but please believe me when I say I don't mean the Avengers or the world any harm and I will do anything to prove it."

silence.

Or not. Fury narrowed his eyes, he slowly put his gun away. I signed in relief.

"I don't know if its because I haven't had my second cup of coffee or if its fact that you got Loki to agree to this. But I'm going to believe you and not shoot you on site, as long as you stay out of trouble and keep Loki in line."

"Thank you! And I will, Loki won't be blowing up cities any time soon don't worry." I said grinning. We walked toward the door but Fury suddenly stood still and held up his hand for me to stop. I looked from behind him and saw what had made Fury go ridged.

Jayfeather stood in the the doorway fur standing on end.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked Jayfeather and reached out to pet him but Fury grabbed my wrist.

"Stay back." He growled. I yanked my hand away. Jayfeather let out a threatening growl.

"What? Why?"

"Your cat is not exactly what you think he is."

"What do you mean? Hes perfectly fine." I went to pick up Jayfeather to calm him down but Fury grabbed my wrist again with more force and I gave a surprised cry of pain. That guy was strong. This time Jayfeather's growl sounded deep and very scary. It was a sound that should not have been able to come from a cat that size, it sounded like it could have come from something much bigger. This time I did freeze and I looked at Fury.

"What's up with my cat?" Fury had not taken his eyes off the cat but answered my question.

"You know how the Hulk was created, gamma radiation. We were trying to recreate this but had to test it out on on a living subject." He let that hang there for a moment before continuing.

"We tested on two different subjects and it worked, but."

"But?"

"But one of them escaped and is now somewhere in the forest north of here."

"Wait, is Jayfeather one of those subjects?" I said looking at the small cat whose fur was spiked out at all angles.

"Yes, the other one was a dog."

""My cat was a science experiment?!" I rushed over to Jayfeather, scooped him up and held him close despite Furys warning call. Jayfeather sniffed me all over before finally relaxing, he started to pur.

"So what happens when he gets angry?" I said to Fury

"He turns into a panther."

"He whats?!"

"He turns into a panther and the dog turns into a giant wolf." All I could do was stare.

"Well why was he angry right now?" Fury thought about it.

"Has the cat seem attached to you, maybe more than a normal animal would?" He questioned me.

"Uh yeah."

"It may be that he was concerned for your safety, he might have thought you were hurt and had to protect you."

I looked down at the cat in my arms, who would have guessed this purring ball of fur could turn into a killing machine if it thought I was threatened?

"He also seems a bit attached to Loki," I told Fury, "Does that mean he will protect him if he thinks Loki is threatened?" Fury seemed to pale at the thought.

"I'll tell the team about this, you should go and talk to Loki about training." Fury left the room and I looked down at Jayfeather.

"Thanks Jay." I whispered to him and he purred even louder.I went out of the room and into Loki's the Avengers had left, even Thor, that must have been hard to do. Loki looked up at me when I entered. I placed Jayfeather on the bed and stood by it. Jayfeather went and sat by Loki's side.

"So its official, I'm not going anywhere for awhile." He said with disdain.

"Its not all that bad, I mean there _is _a library on this floor." He seemed to perk at the thought.

"I am worried, though." He said.

"About what?"

"Three of the Avengers." He said quietly, as though saying it hurt.

"Who?"

"The green one," He said with a shutter. I didn't blame him, he probably _still _had back problems.

"And the two in black." Yeah, now that was something to worry about, Clint wants to kill Loki and Natasha will want to kill him for hurting Clint.

"If Steve wasn't such a nice guy you would also have to watch out for him." I told Loki, he gave a questioning look,

"You killed his fanboy, that's not cool." Loki turned his gaze to Jayfeather, he was thinking about what I said.

"And you don't really have to worry about Bruce," I said moving on. "He'll only hurt you when hes Hulking out, other then that hes pretty nice. Now for the other two you should watch your back, and just to be safe never be alone in the same room with either of them." I added. Loki nodded.

We were like that for a moment,

"So do you think you can get out of bed? We can go to the library." I suggested. he gave a weary nod before attempting to get out of his bed. he slowly made his way over and we head over to the library, Jayfeather trailed us and I smiled,

Sure my cat could turn into a panther, yes Fury almost shot me, and the Chitauri are still out there, still looking,

But,

At the moment everything was fine, Loki was here and safe, Jayfeather will protect both of us. As will the Avengers if need be.

We were at the library and Loki had picked out a book on science, I picked one out about a boy that finds a dragon's egg and becomes a dragon rider.

As we settled down on separate chairs and with Jayfeather curled up in my lap I couldn't help but think,

_What could possibly go wrong? _

I didn't know how bad the situation was going to get.

**So what do you think? Do you like that Jayfeather has powers? He will use them in the next chapter!**

**R and R! **


	8. Not Even

**Thanks to everyone that has Reviewed, Favorited or alerted! It means a lot to me! **

**OH MY POPTARTS. This story has over 1000 views! I love you people so much! **

**So things are going to get a little bit violent in this chapter, As in someone going to get hurt and some of you might not like it.**

**For some of you more protective fangirls, you might want to prepare yourselves.**

**Not Even**

Me and Loki where in the library for two hours before we were found by Bruce. Loki had tensed when he walked in and looked like he wanted to run and find a nice bed to hide under. They had a stare off before Bruce smiled went over and picked a book from the shelf, and then went over to where Loki was sitting and sat across from him in his own chair. Bruce started to read his book but Loki only stared wide eyed at him. Bruce sighed after a few moments of awkward silence, he closed his book and looked up at Loki who seemed to have stopped breathing.

"Its ok Loki, I won't hurt you." He said in a reassuring voice. Loki gave him a worried look.

"I'm sorry about what happened last time when we were in New York, but it won't happen again. I promise." Bruce held out his hand. Loki looked at it then back to Bruce. A smile slowly stretched across his face and he tentatively took Bruce's hand and shook it. I smiled myself and Jayfeather purred his approval.

That was a week ago.

During the last week everyone had seemed to warm up to Loki, well, almost everyone. Clint would leave the room whenever Loki would come in, yeah it was a little worrying but if I had my mind taken control of it would probably take a bit of getting used to before I would trust him. But the others were better. Tony was trying to teach Loki how to use a cell phone. Steve and Loki bonded by talking about how confusing a cell phone was. Natasha was still a bit wary when she was around Loki, but she wouldn't try to stab him with a dagger. She almost did it one time during brekfast with a butter knife before she remembered that he was staying there. Loki and Bruce talked about many science things that I didn't understand half of. But Loki was trying to avoid Thor at all cost. If Loki was watching T.V and Thor came in Loki would say he forgot something in his room, leave, and not come back out until someone made him. I'll have to work on that problem soon.

Over that week Loki had taught me how to do a healing spell, a cloning spell, and a spell that let me levitate. He said these spells will come in handy in a fight.

"Be warned." Loki kept telling me, "That magic costs energy, try a spell that requires too much energy and you will die."

So now I was playing chess with Steve at the dinning table with Jayfeather sitting on the table watching us back and forth. Thor was munching on pop tarts in the background and Natasha was watching the six O'clock news. Loki was in his room reading and Tony was with Bruce down in the lab.

The elevator dinged and I looked up and saw Bruce and Tony walk in with one of the most complex guns I have even seen.

"What is that?" Steve said and I placed the board game on the floor so Tony could set it on the table.

"This," He said gently placing on the table, "Is the destroyer gun that Coulson tested out on Loki."

"Wait S.H.I.E.L.D let you have this?" Asked Natasha walking over to see.

"No, this is one I made from a scan I had JARVIS do."

"But why?" I said to him "It will be hard to carry into battle, and we all have our own weapons to fight with." But I kind of already had a reason why.

"I want to study it and make it small enough so that it can go on the suite."

Classy Stark, always wanting find more ways to make his suite more deadly. We all sat around the table to look at it.

If I'd only known what was going to happen next

CGCGCGCG

Loki was in his room reading a book about past wars Midgard had. He had found one labeled 'World War 2' And found a sector on Steve Rogers and what he did in the war.

He gave a small laugh when he saw the captions old uniform.

_How can a whole realm go to war with itself? _Loki thought as he continued to read _And this is the second time, if I ruled them there was never to be any more wars. _He signed. _Why don't you Midgardians understand that what I was trying to do was for the best?_

He placed the book down on the bedside and looked around the room then down to his cuff. Even though the Avengers had said he wasn't a prisoner he knew that he was no matter how much they denied it.

He signed again.

He was still worried about agent Barton, he knew he had to be careful around him. but as the days progressed he had started to get more comfortable around the other Avengers. He still was having trouble with the device called a 'cell phone' but at least he wasn't alone on that one, Rogers was having just as much trouble as him. And the one with the green beast inside him was interesting as well. Tony Stark was the one avenger that he liked the most, it was because he had a brain much like his own. They might have been friends under different sercrustances, maybe they still could be.

And then there was the girl Chilly, there was something about her that Loki wasn't quite sure about. He felt like she knew more about him, like she knew how he was feeling and why. Loki shook his head, that was ridiculous, how would a human know about how he felt? She couldn't have been in the treasure room when he found out about his true heritage. One thing was for sure, she would come in handy when it was time for his escape. But first she needed to get stronger. training had been going well, she was a fast learner quite like himself.

He had also found out that he was rather good at a Midgard game call 'Ping Pong.' It was a little hard for him at first because he kept hitting it too hard and it kept whacking the others in the face. But he'd soon got the hang of it and started to beat everyone else.

Loki heard his door open and thought that was Chilly now to talk about when the next training lesson was.

He nearly stopped breathing when he saw who it was.

Clint.

He knew this was coming, he knew the moment he the first time he looked into Clint's eyes the first day.

He instantly went for magic that wasn't there. Loki swallowed hard. Clint took a step closer and Loki heard his knuckles crack.

"Barton, what do you want?" Loki asked in a voice he hoped didn't shake.

"Get up." Barton growled.

"But-"

"Now!"

Loki hesitantly obeyed, as soon as he was out of bed Clint was on his and Loki was thrown to the ground. Clint grabbed him by the throat. And held him to the ground so he couldn't get up.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Barton hissed. Loki shut his eyes so he couldn't see when the hit was to land.

He hated being so weak, if only he had his powers he could fight back. But he didn't.

He heard to sound of a fist flying through the air before it connected with his stomach. Loki screamed in pain. Tears filled his eyes and he braced himself from the next hit. He heard Barton laugh and he knew that he wanted to hurt Loki so bad that he wanted to make sure Loki wouldn't, no, couldn't, get back up again.

CGCGCGCG

My head snapped up when I heard the scream.

"Was that Loki?" I asked bewildered.

"He probably just stubbed his toe." Tony said with a shrug waving it off.

"Maybe." I turned back to the weapon that Tony was explaining how it worked. That's when the second scream split the air.

"Again?" Tony said annoyed.

This time I wasn't so sure, I looked to Thor and saw concern written across his face. I looked around at all the other Avengers, wait, no, not all of the Avengers.

"Where's Clint?" I said in a worried voice. everyone else looked around.

"I haven't seen him since yesterday." Natasha said. Now I was worried.

"Maybe I should go check on him." I said getting up. But I froze when I heard the next scream.

This one was different, this one was the loudest. But not only that, it more than just a cry of pain. It was a cry for help.

I was tearing off down the hallway with Thor and Jayfeather before the scream died.

With the adrenaline coursing through me I had no problem keeping up with Thor. More cries followed and it only made me go faster. I was almost to Loki's door when it opened and a proud looking Clint stepped out. I skidded to a halt and looked down at his hands, they had blood on them.

"You." I growled. Jayfeather snarled at him and then something amazing happened. Jayfeather began to change. His fur rippled and he began to grow, his fu took on a black shade and he just kept growing. We all stared at him in shock. Then just as fast as it had started. it was over. Standing next to me was not a sweet house cat. But a full grown panther with a killer look in its eyes. Jayfeather roared and it shook me to my core. I can only imagine the fear Clint must have been feeling at that moment.

He took off down the hallway in the opposite direction. I thought about following him but then I heard a moan from Loki's room. I bolted in and gasped at what I saw.

Loki was a broken bloody mess on the floor. And there was a lot of blood. I was too shocked to move but then I snapped out of it was he gave another moan. Rushing over I knelt by his head.

"Loki, can you hear me?" Panic laced throughout my voice.

"Stop, please stop." Loki choked out.

"Its ok, Loki its me, Chilly. Barton is gone, it just me." I tried reassuring him. Loki was shaking like a leaf.

Jayfeather looked down at Loki then to me, both of our eyes were cold slits, I nodded to him, knowing exactly what I was giving him permission to do. Suddenly thunder and lightning were outside and it shook the building. I looked over to the doorway and saw Thor was standing standing there anger and pain glittered in his eyes as he looked upon his brother. He took a step closer but I held up my hand.

"No." I told him.

"But Loki-"

"He's hurt, and I have magic, I can help him." I said very seriously. "You need to go get Clint. Jayfeather will go with you." I said with a nod to the panther. Thor looked like he wanted to protest but seeing something in my face made him stop. He nodded and soon he and Jayfeather were racing through the halls after Clint.

I turned my attention back to Loki.

"Loki listen to me, its going to be ok, just, try and relax." Just then I heard more footsteps running down the hallway and I turned to see the other Avengers entering the room.

"Hey did I just see Thor run down my hall with a panther?" Tony asked before he saw Loki. He was holding the destroyer gun. Why? I have no idea.

Bruce was clutching his fists when he saw him, Steve looked pale. Tony had his mouth open a little in surprise. Natasha had her jaw set and had narrowed eyes on Loki.

"Don't just stand there help me get him back into bed." I called to Steve. Steve hurried over and gently picked up the broken Loki who gave a somewhat strangled sob at being moved. Steve ever so carefully placed him on the bed. That's when Bruce took action.

"Tony go get the first aid kit." He demanded.

"Right." Tony looked around before turning to Natasha, "Here, hold this." He said giving the gun to her before going to get the kit.

"Now Loki," Bruce said in a slow voice. "Can you hear me? Where does it hurt?"

Loki nodded before answering in a voice that cracked and it made me want to tear Clint's throat out even more.

"Everywhere." He gasped in pain. A little bit of blood ran down the side of his mouth and some from his nose. Bruce shook in head with a hand over his mouth and I could see they were shaking slightly and I guessed he was trying to hold back the Hulk as best as he could.

I studied Loki closer and realized that he definitely had a broken nose, and possibly broken ribs.

"Hang in there soldier." Steve told Loki. "Tony where's that first aid?" He yelled.

"Right here." Tony said jogging into the room waving it and then handing it to Bruce who then began to clean up the injuries on Loki's arms and face. Just then thunder boomed and I knew Thor and Jayfeather had found Clint. I gave a small smile. It was a twisted smile.

_Tear him apart Jayfeather. _I thought thinking back to the permission I gave him before he left to chase Clint.

_If he thinks this makes them even, _I thought as Loki lost conscious to the pain with Steve and Bruce telling him words of encouragement that it was going to be ok. Natasha still had the gun and said nothing but had an unreadable look on her face. Tony left saying something about needing a drink.

My heart hardened with the thoughts about what I was going to do to Clint.

_Then he is sorely mistaken. _

**Clint you in so much trouble! **

**And I applaud all of you that get why Loki is good at ping pong. **

**R and R! Please!**


	9. consequences and sick 'myths'

**That last chapter was not fun to write, maybe a little. **

**Consequences and sick 'Myths'**

It was a few minutes before Thor came in with a beat up looking Clint. Thor had both of Clint's arms behind his back with one of his own arms and in the other Thor held his hammer. Jayfeather walked in behind them still in panther form, with a somewhat pleased look on his face. Thor pushed Clint to the ground and I could see why, three long claw marks ran down Clints back, not deep as so he would die from loss of blood because of the outfit he was wearing, but they were still big enough that they had to hurt, a lot.

Jayfeather walked over to my side and purred when Clint was struggling to get to his feet, honestly I would have purred too if I was a cat. Clint got to his feet and looked around, no one moved. When his gaze landed on the unconscious Loki he gave a satisfied smirk and I lost it.

I'd be lying if I said I was sorry.

I formed an ice dagger in my hand, stormed over to Clint, and slashed it across his face. Clint's head snapped to the right. Everyone held their breath. Clint slowly turned his head back and I could see a cut running about an inch long across his right cheek. Clint said nothing but glared at me.

"So. What do you want?" Clit asked in a bored voice and I could only stare.

"Wha- You beat him up! What do you mean, 'what do you want?' I want to know what part of this seemed ok!" I shrieked. Yeah, not the best control I've ever had.

"We're even." He said calmly to me which only made me madder. I might have stabbed him through the heart with my ice dagger had Steve not placed a firm hand on my shoulder. Pointing my dagger at him threateningly before backing off. Now it was Steves turn and I could he was fighting not to go off on Clint too.

"No Clint, you're wrong. What you did here was unacceptable. You attacked Loki while he was unprepared and injured."

"Yes," Thor said, "You have dishonored your family name with what you have done." Thor said through gritted teeth. Just then Tony entered with a drink in hand and stopped when he spotted the beat up Clint. After a moment he turned to the rest of the group.

"I called up Fury and he's on his way over to see the damage. He also said he wanted to talk to you." He said to Barton who nodded. I looked over to Banner who was still attending to Loki, he had said nothing but I think that was because if he did say something he would hulk out and then we'd all be in big trouble. Loki gave a moan and we all looked at him.

"I think you should go." Steve said to Clint.

"Wait." Bruce took the first aid kit and threw it with such force that when Clint caught it he had to take step back. I saw Bruce's eyes flash green, Clint must have seen it too because he got out of the room real fast.

Loki gave another moan. Jayfeather mewed and started to walk over to his bed. But as he walked over we all stared in amazement as Jayfeather shrunk back down to his normal size and the black fur that came with the other form panther started to get lighter and lighter until it was gray again. By the time he was at Loki's bed he was back at his normal size and color. Jay hopped up on the bed, made his way over to Loki, and curled up at his side. Seeing this my rage faded a little.

"So how bad is he?" I asked the question that no one seemed to want to know the answer to.

"He has a broken nose, two broken ribs, and countless bruises." Bruce said with a sigh.

"When will he wake up? because I don't want him on the bed long enough so that the blood stains." Said Tony sipping his drink. I glared at him but only for a little bit. At this Jayfeather had picked his head up and looked at Loki. I could tell something was wrong, suddenlyLoki awoke with a gasp and started to scream. We were all taken back when Loki started to shout too.

"Please I'm sorry!" Loki screamed and he started to thrash in blind panic. At first I thought he was screaming to Clint, but I was wrong. "PLEASE!" He shrieked. "Please father let me be as good as Thor! Please let me be worthy! I just want to be Thors equal!" We all stared at him in shock before we all rushed over to try and hold Loki down before he hurt himself. Loki continued to shout,

"Don't sew my lips shut again! I fixed the problem don't sew my lips shut!"

"Loki!" Thor yelled. "Brother awake we will not do as you say! Brother!" Somehow this seemed to snap Loki out of it and he looked around in bewilderment. His eyes focused on Thor.

"Brother?" Loki said softly before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he lost conscious again. He was doing that a lot lately. Thor looked at Loki with pain filled eyes, then something Loki said registered.

"Wait, did he say 'don't sew my lips shut _again_'? You sowed his lips shut!" I said opened mouthed. "THATS SICK!" Now I was the one yelling. "Thats wrong on so many different levels! No wonder he went to the dark side! H- how could you do that to him? You sick, _sick _people." I said shaking my head and pacing back and forth. "I don't even want to _know_ why but, Jesus christ." The others seemed just as shocked as me. Thor opened his mouth to speak but I held up a finger and pinched the bridge of my nose, I took a deep breath to calm down.

"It was fit punishment for what he did." Thor said after a moment.

"You wonder why he hates you people, I'm surprised he's stayed with you that long." I growled.

"Guys," Banner said interrupting us, "Maybe we should all leave and let Loki get some rest." He suggested.

"But what if my brother wakes up again?" Thor said concerned.

"If he does that then JARVIS can alert us. And we'll come back when director Fury comes." Said Bruce.

"And Jayfeather will stay with him." I told them gesturing to the cat that was now curled again at Loki's side. "And now I have to go look up norse mythology." I said with a glare to Thor before walking back to my room.

CGCGCGCG

It was about ten minutes after they all left Loki's room, that the avengers were sitting around watching t.v, that they heard a shout from Chillys room,

"I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE THEY DID THAT TO HIM!"

The avengers, save Clint who they had not seen since they had told him to leave, turned to a sheepish looking Thor.

Just them they heard stomping and they turned to see an angry looking Chilly come out of the hall, she looked at Thor, pointed at him, and said,

"Sick!" before stomping back to her room grumbling, 'this is why he has issues.'

"She's right." Said Banner from his chair. "That is pretty sick, I have read that myth, and weren't you the one that held him down while that other guy did it? Then didn't you throw a party afterwards?" questioned Bruce. Thor bowed his head and gave a small nod. Steve who was sitting next to Thor on the couch scooted a bit away from him.

They heard the elevator beep and in walked director Fury.

"Uh security breach." said an irritated Tony.

"I'm sorry sir, he seems to have overridden my systems." Tony sighed, he really need to fix that.

"Where's Barton." Fury said, "I want everyone in here now." Tony told JARVIS to get Chilly and Clint over there.

Chilly arrived first and even though there was an open seat right next to Thor she made a point of standing as far away from him as possible. A few minutes later Barton entered and without looking at anybody stood with his back pressed against a wall.

"Now," The director said after a second of awkward silence, "What the hell happened?"

CGCGCGCG

I stared daggers at Clint and Thor as Bruce explained what happened between Clint and Loki. Clint kept his head bowed and I couldn't help but think what it would be like to stab him through the head with a dagger.

"And that's what happened." Finished Bruce. Fury turned to Clint,

"Agent Barton, is it true?" Clint nodded. Fury sighed. "Then I will have to suspend you." Clints head shot up in surprise, I laughed.

"Ha! take that you-" Then I am a little bit ashamed to say, I called him some pretty nasty names, and as I continued to rant everybody's eyes kept getting wider, even Fury's. And I said some things that my mom would be shocked of, now _that _was saying something. I believe my rant lasted a whole three minutes before I ran out of words to call Clint. I took a deep breath and it was silent all around. Tony spoke first,

"What do you mean when you say hes a-"

"Don't make her repeat it!" Said a rather pale Steve.

"I'm going to check on Loki." I told them frankly. then I spun around and left the room towards Loki's. I entered and Jayfeather's ears swiveled toward my direction as I entered. He meowed in greeting and I petted him as I stood by the bed. Loki was shaking a little and was mumbling something in another language.

"Loki." I whispered to him, "Loki wake up." I patted his shoulder. Jayfeather meowed and placing one paw on his chest, bent down and touched noses with Loki. As soon as their noses connected Loki jerked awake and gave a shout at waking up with a cat in his face. He looked around wildly until he spotted me, he relaxed a little then winced in pain and his hand went to his side.

"Yeah you have two broken ribs and a broken nose." I told him quietly. His hand flew to his face and his fingers hovered above his nose. That's when an idea hit me, Loki had taught me healing spells I might be able to help him a little, sometimes I just feel so stupid.

"Hold on a second." I said leaning in a little closer, Loki raised an eyebrow but didn't stop me. I placed my hand over his nose and murmured the spell for healing. I winced slightly myself when I heard the nose snap back into place, then I placed a hand over the side that had the broken ribs and fixed them too. Loki tentatively touched his nose then his side.

"Thank you." He said, and I really think he meant it.

"No prob." I replied, then Loki frowned and I could see him blushing.

"What's on your mind?" I asked him. He shook his head and I prodded his side,

"Come on, what is it?"

"I was just think about how the avengers will think of me and how I acted. I shouldn't have screamed." He said slowly. Now I frowned.

"Hey, I think anybody would have yelled like that if they were under attack." I told him. Loki just shook his head.

"I'm not talking about when Barton was attacking me." He said turning away from me.

_Oh, _I thought _He's referring to when he was yelling in his bed. _

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I kind of exploded on him after you fell unconscious." Loki turned back to me,

"You did not." He said with a smile,

"I most certainly did, and I have the other guys as witness." I said with my own smile, not knowing that Banner had also chewed Thor out.

"What will happen to Barton?" Loki said suddenly.

"He got suspended by Fury, and I and I went off on him too." I said to him, Loki nodded his head and relaxed even more. I looked at him for a moment.

"You know," I said to him and he looked at me curiously, "I know about what Thor, and everyone else on Asgard had done, but he still cares for you" Loki rolled his eyes before rolling over away from me so I just saw his back.

"Look," I told him, "If it makes you feel better Odin isn't exactly 'number one' at my house," Loki looked over his shoulder. "Honestly I'd have no problem strangling him." I said matter-of-factly. I mean come _on_, even as his emotionally and mentally unstable adoptive son is hanging over the side of the _abyss,_ he still tells him he's not good enough. Yeah, way to go _dad. _Loki was facing me again with a thoughtful look on his face.

"You are not like most mortals." He said to me. I grinned,

"Yeah well I try to be different. Anyway, you might want to get some rest so you can heal faster." I told him, Loki nodded, I looked over to Jayfeather.

"You don't mind if Jay says with you?" I asked,

"No, most definitely not." I left but as I was going back to the living room I pasted Thor, I gave him a look that said, 'Make things right.' before continuing.

They wonder why Loki hates them well I found out they they have trapped him in a tree, chained him to a rock and have a huge snake drip poison in his eyes, they sowed his lips shut! I don't think I'll ever be about to get over that. I really don't like Asgard right now. Not to mention they threw a party when Loki tried to commit suicide. Hating Asgard at the moment.

_Oh Thor, _I thought as I made my way to the living room, _Please make things right between you two. _

**Review! Because it gives me motivation! Thanks. **

…

…

**Still hate Asgard**


	10. Loki's FGA

**I hope you all had an awesome 4th of July! I know I did! I even had tried shawarma for that first time and let me say, Best. Thing. Ever! If you haven't tried some yet you need to right now!**

**Loki's FGA**

I went into the kitchen for a drink and I had gone back to the living room to find Steve and Tony watching the news, and you won't believe what the story was.

"And earlier," The female reporter said, "a couple was attacked by what they described as a huge wolf." I spit out the water and it came out in a spray, I coughed but walked over to sit on the couch by Steve.

"Um, where was this ?" I asked hesitantly.

"Somewhere north of here." Steve said. Oh, so S.H.I.E.L.D has yet to catch the poor dog. Maybe when I have nothing else to do I'll go and see if I can get him. Or maybe it was just a normal wolf and the dog was somewhere else. I focused back on the news. The chick that was attacked was speaking. She looked pretty hysterical,

"I swear it was a dog!" She cried. "It was a boxer! But then it growled and grew and grew until it was a wolf!" She was dragged away by a medic still ranting on how it was a dog. The reporter came back on the screen.

"Poor thing, this has been traumatizing for her, but the police have set up a border within a ten mile radius of the site." The reporter said. Way to go S.H.I.E.L.D, making people go crazy with mutant dog attacks, yup, way to go.

"That was interesting." Tony said as he changed the channel. I was about to protest for him to change it back when I heard a small sniff. I turned and saw a figure standing in the shadows of the doorway, big emerald eyes glistened from the dark. Loki.

"You can come over I know you're there." I called to him. He moved forward hesitantly into the light, I could see he had been crying.

"Sit here." I told him as I scooted over and patted the spot between me and Steve. Loki made his way over slowly and quietly sat down he sniffed again. A meow made me look down, Jayfeather jumped up on the couch with us. He settled himself on my lap and purred as I petted him, I saw out of the corner of my eye Loki look at Jayfeather with a small smile before looking back at the t.v. I nudged Jayfeather and he looked up at me, I gave a small jerk of my head toward Loki and he got the message because a moment later he was settled on Loki's lap instead. Loki gave a genuine smile as he ran one of his hands down Jayfeather's flank.

"So how are you feeling?" Asked Steve after a while. Loki shrugged and gave another sniff before inhaling shakily He was silent before answering.

"Fine I guess, considering." He said, he sounded like he was trying not to cry. Steve heard it too.

"You don't have to worry about Clint anymore Loki," Steve said reassuring, "You don't have to worry about anything like that happening again." Loki bowed his head and I could see tears in his eyes. His brows were furrowed in concentration.

"Hey, Loki, what's wrong?" I said concerned. He turned to me and tears silently ran down his face. "Hey," I whispered. But before I could finish Loki stood up and bolted down the hall into a bathroom locking himself in.

"What's got into him?" Tony said totally uninterested. Me and Steve glared at him before we followed the path Loki had taken with Jayfeather. I knocked on the lightly on the door but got no answer.

"Loki?" I said gently, "Loki come on, what's wrong?" Still no answer.

"Loki you can talk to us." Steve tried but to no avail.

"Loki if you don't talk to us and tell us what's wrong, we'll go get Thor and have him bust the door down!" I threatened. Silence but then,

"This isn't right." He said quietly through the door.

"What's not right?" I asked him.

"All of it, this, I'm the bad guy, the one that nobody likes. The one that everyone runs away from screaming, no one is supposed to show me any kindness. People are supposed to scorn me, and not care for my wellbeing, wish and hope I meet an agonizing death." He said to us, it sounded like he was having trouble saying it through the tears.

"But what's _wrong?_" I pressed.

"You-" He stopped for a moment before continuing. "You are treating me as an equal, even after all I've done to your world, you're treating me like I'm any other person, not someone that tried to take over your world." His voice was rising with every word.

"But I'm the villian! I'm the bad guy! You shouldn't be treating me like this! With full of sentiment and its pathetic!" He spat, I wanted to bust the door down myself and hug him but he wasn't done yet.

"Clint was right to treat me like that! that's all I deserve to be treated like."

"Loki," I said calmly, "You're wrong, no one deserves to be treated like that, and you're not a bad person, you're just misunderstood." Loki said nothing.

"Now please come out." I begged.

"Who else is there?" Loki asked me. I turned to Steve who nodded and he quickly left back to the living room.

"Its just me now." Jayfeather meowed at me, "And Jayfeather."

"I heard Rogers." He said suspiciously.

"He gone, like I said, just me." I said, after a second I heard the lock slide back and the door opened a crack. A green eye peered at me, I smiled and Jayfeather mewed.

"Now let's go back to your room, I have something to tell you and I think it will cheer you up." Loki gave a small nod before opening the door fully and walking out. His eyes were red from crying and tear stains ran down his face, he looked at me for a moment before dropping his gaze to the floor.

"Come on." I said before gently taking his arm and guiding him to his room, luckily we didn't run into anybody on the way. Jayfeather walked beside Loki the whole way. We went into Loki's room, I led Loki to his bed and sat him down, Jayfeather hopped up on his lap and curled up on it. I sat down next to him and used my fingers to lift his chin so he had to look me in the eyes.

"Loki, I know you feel like you're a monster, that no one loves you," Loki pulled his chin away and looked down again.

"But," At this Loki raised his head a little and glanced at me, "You're not a monster, and lots of people love you." I said to him.

"No one loves me, and Thor doesn't count." He said turning away even more.

"Dude, where I come from, just about everybody loves you." Loki's head snapped up.

"You're lying." He growled at me. "That could never happen."

"Loki, you're the god of lies, you can tell I'm not lying." Loki was silent, maybe he just didn't want to believe it.

"You tell the truth, but I don't see how its possible considering what I've done."

"Like I've said before, I'm not really from around here." I said.

"Then where?"

"Would you believe me if I said another, how to put this, reality?" I said nervously.

"Another reality?"

"Yes."

"And there, I'm not the bad guy?"

"No, you're still the bad guy, but you only exist in, books." If I said movies or comic books then he probably won't know what I'd mean. Loki looked confused,

"Look, yes you're the bad guy in both realities but in mine, you have over a hundred thousand in your FGA." This made Loki even more confused, I sighed.

"FGA stands for FanGirl Army, now a hundred thousand is a lot of chicks." Loki was shocked, he never knew he had supporters, people who liked him, even loved him after what he's done. After a few minutes of silence Loki spoke.

"I have others that support me? over, a hundred thousand?" He said carefully,

"Yep, and guess what?" I said cheerfully. Loki raised his head to look at me, I leaned in close to his ear before loudly whispering,

"I'm one of them." Loki smiled.

"I put that together, the way you act toward me." He took a deep breath. "I'm just not used to people caring for me, _really _caring."

"Its a lot I know," I told him comfortably. "Now, do you want to go back out there?" he shook his head,

"No, I wish to stay here for a while until I feel better." I nodded

"Ok, well you can always come out when you want too." Jayfeather meowed and followed me out, but before I left Loki said,

"Thank you." I didn't have to ask for what. As I closed the door to his room an idea struck me. I ran down the hall with Jayfeather at my heels and went into the living room and found Tony watching t.v with a drink in hand.

"Tony!" He turned his head and looked at me.

"What?"

"Ok, I was just thinking, you know Loki has been good this past week, right?" Tony looked at me skeptically wondering where this was heading.

"Yeah."

"I was wondering.. Could you maybe adjust Loki's ban so that he could go to the pool on level sixty?" I asked, "Please!" Tiny raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"He's hasn't done anything bad and he's getting bored and I was thinking that with what's happened recently that he could use the exercise." Tony still looked unsure, "And if he gets bored, he might try to do something bad, why do you think he's called the god of mischief?" Tony frowned a little.  
"Alright, I'll fix it so he can go swimming, but if he tries to drown anyone I'll change it so he's confined to his room." I beamed.

"Thanks Tony!"

"Yes, thank you Anthony." I heard a small voice said from behind me, I jump at least three feet in the air before I whipped around and saw Loki standing right behind me.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I questioned, Loki gave a small smile and shook his head.

"Lets go to the lab." Tony said getting up from the couch. He motioned for Loki to come over, he walked over hesitantly.

"Now this," Tony said pointing to an intercom on the wall, "Is for communication, while me and Chilly are in the lab we will keep this open so if you need anything or are plotting to take over the world out loud, we will hear you." Loki nodded his head in response and Tony and me left in the elevator for the lab. When we got down Tony typed in the code and the door slid open. We walked in and Tony got busy typing in something into one of the many computers. While he was doing that I walked around the huge lab, I swear he had everything, even some things I've never seen before.

"So you seem really close to Loki." Tony said still typing away.

"A bit." Tony looked up and he had a devilish look on his face, my eyes widened as I realised what he was implying.

"What! No! Not like that! I mean, I like him a little yes, but I'm in his FGA so thats not going to happen." Tony looked confused when I said FGA. "And besides, he has at least two thousand years on me." Tony shrugged.

"And done." He said with a final tap of the keys.

"Awesome, now let's-" I never got to finish because I was interrupted by a woman's scream. I whipped around looking for the source when I focused on the intercom.

"Who was that?" I said panicked. I looked to Tony and saw he had paled considerably.

"Oh God." He whispered.

"What?" I said darkly, what was going on?

"She's back early." He said running to the elevator, I followed close behind.

"Who's back early?" I shouted. We stepped into the elevator and I watched Tony frantically press the button to go back to the living room.

"Tony! Who's back early?" Tony turned to me panic clear across his face.

"Pepper." He breathed. "I haven't told her!"

"You haven't told her what?"

"I haven't told her about Loki!" He cried.

"Oh no." I shoved Tony out of the way and started to push the button just as frantic.

The doors opened and I stepped out onto a horror scene.

**Hope you liked! And I have a request for you guys, I was just wondering, how old do you think I am? I'll narrow it down for you, I'm between 13 and 34, and I'm ****not ****17. Just thought I'd ask, you can write your answers in your reviews or PM me! Thanks!**


	11. Authors note

**Ok, first off let me say I'm incredibly sorry for not updating earlier. And you're going to hate me more but let me explain what's going on, my dad has been in the hospital since May after getting hit by a car. And right now he's never going to be able to get out of bed ever, and now he has a disease that is killing slowly and very painfully. So he's not going to live past Sunday which is sad because it's their wedding anniversary. **

**But please understand when I say that the next time I update will hopefully be on August 1, just please don't hate me! **

**And sorry once again if this has caused any of you to punch your computer screens if you thought this was a real update. **

**Bye for now, **

**~Chilly**


	12. Shawarma Thor'sday

**As promised here is another chapter and thanks for letting me recuperating I really needed it. You guys are the best!**

Shawarma Thors-day

What I saw pretty much scared me to death, Loki was lying on the floor unmoving while Pepper stood a few feet away holding a gun pointed at Jayfeather who had gone into panther mode. Jayfeather snarled and stood by Loki's fallen body in a protective stance, he was getting ready to pounce.

"Jayfeather!" I shrieked the same time Tony shouted Pepper. Jayfeather's head snapped in our direction before turning back to Pepper who was very pale. Jayfeather snarled and leaped at Pepper who slumped and fell on her back. Jayfeather landed just about right on top of her, he stood over her and growled, he brought back his right paw and swung it down towards Pepper's head.

"Jayfeather no!" I screamed so loud I was a little surprised the glass didn't break. Jayfeather's paw stopped just inches from Pepper's skull. He looked at me slightly confused, wondering why I had stopped him from protecting Loki. He backed away from Pepper and went to Loki's side giving a look to Pepper that said, _Try anything, and this time I won't hold back._

I raced over and knelt by Loki's side. He was still breathing. I looking for blood before I noticed the two thin wires that were coming out of his chest.

"You tasered him!" I shouted at Pepper who now had Tony at her side and was helping her stand.

"But h-hes L-Loki," stammered a very frightened Pepper. I rolled my eyes,

"Duh, of course its Loki, but man, why did you have to taser him? He's still trying to get over a different mentally scarring ordeal and now, you tasered him." I snapped. This was just not Loki's week.

"But why is he _here_? Tony what's going on?" She said in a voice that shook slightly.

"Now," He started, "Lets all sit on the couch and we can talk about what's going on." Pepper nodded numbly and soon we were all sitting on the couch, (Everyone but Loki.) I had Jayfeather

sit by me and petted his big head feeling him tence everytime Pepper made a move.

She sat on one side of the couch with Tony in between us, she repeatedly looked from Loki then to Jayfeather.

"Ok, Pepper this is Chilly," He said motioning to me. "Chilly, Pepper." He stopped for a moment, "Haha, chili pepper, that a good one." I shook my head and rolled my eyes.  
"But what is with the panther? And why is that monster here?" Pepper said, Jayfeather gave a small snarl at the offensive comment. Pepper's eyes widened and she quickly scooted farther away from us. Tony was about to explain what was going on when we heard footsteps thundering down the hall. We all turned and saw Thor, Steve, and Bruce come running into the room. They all stared at the scene for a moment until Thor caught sight of Loki.

"Brother!" He rushed over and gently picked up his brother into his arms, Thor glared at us,

"What has happened to my brother?" He questioned.

All heads turned to Pepper, Thor took a step closer but Tony stood up and held up his hands.

"Now hold on a second, Thor, you, Bruce, and Chilly should go lay Loki down and make sure hes alright. Me and Steve will explain to Pepper what's going on here with Loki and the kitten of death." He said pointing at Jayfeather who had now transformed back into fun size and was in my arms. Thor looked like he wanted to protest but when Loki groaned he quickly left with Bruce trailing behind him. I was about to follow when I spotted a take out bag that had been thrown on the floor (It was Pepper's) I went over and picked it up, I peered inside and saw what looked like wraps of some sort. I grabbed one and opened it, it smelled delicious. Looking at it I realized what it was, it was shawarma. I had only had it once before but I swear its the best thing you can ever eat. I'm so not kidding when I say this, if you haven't had shawarma yet then you need to get off your butt and get some.

I put it back in the bag and hurried after Thor and Bruce. Jayfeather had followed them and was now sitting on Loki's bed when I entered. Tony was pacing behind the doctor, while Bruce himself had removed the taser lines and was now checking for a pulse. Thinking of an idea, I went over while getting a shawarma out of the bag. I unwrapped one and waved it in front of his face. His nose twitched and soon he slowly opened his eyes and I saw emerald eyes peer back up at me. I smiled and stepped back for Bruce.

"Loki? how do you feel?" Bruce asked in a concerned voice. Loki looked around confused, taking in his surroundings.

"I, what? Ow, what happened?" Loki asked groggily,

"You, my friend, got tasered by Pepper Potts." I said helpfully from my spot behind Bruce.

"I was tasered? What does that mean?" He asked confused.

"Its where you get hit with about 10,000 volts of electricity." Bruce replied. Loki groaned again. Loki slowly sat up and gingerly stood up. He swayed a little but then got his balance.

"can someone please tell where Lady Pepper is? I would like to say something to her." Me, Bruce, and Thor looked at him uncertainly.

"Sure," I said, "Lets go back to the living room." I said putting on a smile. We all walked out of the room and down the hall, Jayfeather meowed and Loki picked up the purring cat, he was happy that Loki was mostly unhurt. We entered the living room. From the looks of it Tony and Steve had just finished telling Pepper what was going on. They saw us come in and Pepper paled slightly,

"Lady Pepper," Loki started, and I was praying to whatever god was listening to not let Loki say something that would get him tasered again. "I wish to apologise." This was a surprise for everybody, everyone's mouths dropped when he said this. But he wasn't finished yet,

"I want to say I am sorry for whatever wrong I have done to you in the past, and I wish to extend the hand of friendship. Please forgive me." And with that, he somewhat draped Jayfeather over his right shoulder and held him there with his right hand while extending his other hand towards Pepper. She was silent for a moment before gently grasping Loki's hand. Loki grinned and everyone grinned too.

"Loki," She said as they released each others hand, "I'm sorry about tasering you. You surprised me and it was wrong of me to attack you without knowing the whole story." Loki was about to say something when Tony interrupted.

"Chilly, what's that in your hand? Is that Shawarma? Is it Thursday already?"

"I- what?" I asked confused as Tony snacked the bag away from me, he opened it and greedily took one and start to eat but me and Loki gathered around Tony trying to get the bag from him.

"Ok, would someone like to tell us what's going on?" I said as they each got a Shawarma from Tony.

"Oh yeah," Said Tony as he munched away. "Because Thursday originated from the vikings, they had called it 'Thor's-day," So every Thursday we have shawarma because point break over there loves it so much. We couldn't do it last week because we were a little busy." He finished with a glance at Loki. "Here," Tony said getting two shawarma wraps from the bag. He tossed them to me and I caught them, handing one to Loki. He looked at it like it might be poisoned.

"Relax." I assured him. "Its perfectly fine." He sniffed it tentatively before taking a small bite.

"This is very good." He said and I smiled again. We all went over to the couch and surrounding chairs to sit down and eat.

CGCGCGCG 

We finished eating an hour ago and were now sitting around and talking about funny things that had happened to us. Thor and Loki talked about this one time were Thor lost mjolnir to a giant and he and Loki had to dress up as a bride and bridesmaid to get it back.

"There's no way you did that! Ohmygod you actually did that!?" Tony choked out between his laughter. Everyone else was finding it hard to breath also.

"So then what?" Asked Steve when he'd caught his breath.

"Thor would have tackled the giant Thrym had I not held him back. Then the giant placed Mjolnir into Thor's hands, and with one swing he smashed it into the side of the house causing it to come crashing down. Me and Thor walked out with the building crumbling behind us." Finished Loki.

"Uh no, I think if you and Thor were dressed and a bride and bridesmaid you would have really just swagged out of there." I corrected Loki. And they probably would have.

"Swagged out?" Tony asked from his spot on the other end of the couch.

"Yeah, I know Loki has a swag walk. And if he had been wearing a bridesmaids dress them he most likely walked out of that place with a lot of swagger!" I told him matter of factly.

"Wait, you think I have a swag walk?" Said Loki who was sitting in a chair across from me.

"Honey, _lots _of people think you have a swag walk."

"Let me guess most, if not all, of those people are in my FGA?"

"Pretty much yeah." Everyone just looked at us because we still hadn't told them what FGA stands for.

"Okay, moving on," Said Natasha. "So Chilly, you haven't told us much about where you came from or your past." Everyone looked at me and I shifted uncomfortably.

"Well I'm from America, I have no pets. I am an only child, and I will probably get in so much trouble when I get back home for being gone for so long."

"You mean you didn't tell them where you were going or anything? You just left?" Said Bruce.

"Its not like I had much of a choice, like I've said before. I remember getting pushed from behind, falling through a black hole, then landing, rather painfully, might I add, on your table. And I don't know who pushed me. Or how in this world I'm going to get back.

"That still sounds pretty crazy to me." Said Tony in a rather bored voice.

"Says the man who has two gods, a master assassin, the super soldier, a magician, and a man with breathtaking anger management issues, as you so put it. In his living room."

"Ok, first off, I only have one god in my living room." Loki frowned and shrunk a little in his seat. Thor noticed this and glared at Tony who shrugged.

"Hey, I call them as I see them. And secondly, I don't think you count as a 'magician'."

"And why not?" I asked him.

"Because, you're only seventeen, and don't magicians have to be like, a hundred years old?"

I rolled my eyes and with a flick of my wrist the room filled with copies of myself. Everyone but me and Loki jumped from the sudden appearance. They all stared at Tony and began to advance on him.

"Alright! Alright! You're a magician! Just call them off!" Tony panicked as they got closer their faces devoid of emotions. I smiled and waved my wrist again and the clones glitched before they disappeared.

"Chilly, do you have anything that came with you when you were pushed?" Questioned Bruce.

"Um... Yeah, here." I said tossing him my nano. He caught it and studied it.

"Maybe I can find something out if you want." He said.

"Really? Thanks! If you could find out what made that black hole, maybe you could find a way to create another one and I could get home." I said happily.

"I'll work on it." Bruce said getting up, he turned to Tony. "You want to help me or just sit around for the rest of the day?" Tony sighed.

"Fine, I'll help. Only if it means Loki's creepy stalker leaves sooner."

"Thanks." I said dryly.

"No problem." Then he and Tony left.

"Right, I need to go." Said Natasha.

"Where to?" Asked Steve, Natasha said nothing and I knew she was going to go to Clint. Just the thought made me sneer. I quickly looked away before she could noticed because I really wanted to live long enough to pull off the plan that formed in my head after Tony and Bruce left. Natasha left and then it was just Steve, me and the two brothers.

"And I need to go and check something." I said standing. I went back to my room with Jayfeather and closed the door.

"JARVIS?" I said to the ceiling. The AI answered.

"Yes Chilly?"

"Does Tony have paint? Lots and lots of paint?"

"He has a collection of almost every color that exists. May I ask why?"

CGCGCGCG

I crept into Loki's room silently. It was well past midnight and it was the perfect time for my idea. I walked over to Loki's bed and placing a hand over him mouth I and shook him awake. Not the best thing to do now considering what he had been through recently. Loki's eyes flew open and were wide with panic. He began to thrash around.

"Loki! Loki! Calm down man its me! It's Chilly!" I hissed. He finally looked at me clearly and he relaxed and I removed my hand.

"Chilly!" He hissed back at me breathing deeply. "Chilly, what in Valhalla are you doing?"

"Tony Stark," I said with a mischievous grin, "is gonna get Loki'd."

**Here is another chapter hope you liked! Sorry for any spelling mistakes you may fine. I was very interested in what age you thought I was and one of you got it right! Well sorta. But I now if you'll excuse me I need to go and write the next chapter! I hope to include the dog in the next chapter. So if you have any ideas for a name I would love to hear it!**


	13. Dance parties at five in the morning

**Hi, I wanted to post this early and you can read why at the bottom, but please I'm still looking for a name for the dog, it came be the name of your friend, a name you've made up, or a name from a character from a series, anything you want! I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you love it as much as I do! **

Dance parties at five in the morning

Loki, Jayfeather, and I stalked the halls of Stark, or rather, Avengers tower. As now I have been told it was to be called. We silently walked down hall after hall until we arrived to my room.

"Chilly, what are we doing here?" Loki whispered.

"Because earlier I had JARVIS deliver seven cans of paint to my room."

"Paint? Chilly what are we doing exactly?" He asked as we entered my room. seven cans of paint were laid out in a line. three black, three green, and one gold. The gold can was on a small cart with a toy mouse on a string attached to the cart. It had two big paint brushes in it.

"Ok Loki you get the black paint, I'll get the green, and Jayfeather can get the gold. Jayfeather walked over to the cart sniffed the mouse before taking it in his mouth and he started to pull the cart with the paint out of the room. We stared after him as he dragged it down the hall.

"Move out." I grabbed the three cans of green and hurried after Jayfeather with Loki in tow. We caught up to Jayfeather and soon were at Tony's door.

"JARVIS. We're ready." The only response was a the sound of the door unlocking.

"Wait, the house is in on it?" Said Loki.

"I went over it with him earlier too. He agreed mostly because it won't cause Tony any physical harm. Also JARVIS wants his reaction on tape so he can annoy Tony with it.

"The house's voice really grows on you." Loki said with a smile.

"Isn't he awesome? Alright, let's roll." I said opening the door to Starks room.

"Loki we have to keep it super quiet, I'm going to have the lights on at five percent so we don't have to do the job in total darkness. But we have to be quick too." I informed him, he nodded.

"JARVIS, lights." The lights turned low. Me and Loki opened the can lids that were already pre opened. Taking the paint brushes out of the cart I dipped it in the green paint and pulled it out. I smiled at Loki.

"Shall we get this party started?" Loki picked up the other brush.

"We shall."

Me and Loki covered Tony's room in black and green paint. And when I say covered, I mean, _covered._ Paint was everywhere, on the floor, the wall... The cat. Jayfeather might have rubbed up against the was several times. Now instead of being gray he was half green and half black. He had also helped by putting his paws in the paint and then pressing them against the walls.

Me and Loki also had gotten some paint on us when I came up from behind him and painted a big green 'C' on the back of his silk black pajamas. When that happened, we had the silentest fight ever, with paint flying, and bodies being covered in paint. It was awesome. We only stopped when I gave a laugh and Tony mumbled something incomprehensible, me and Loki froze. But Tony just turned over not waking up. Me and Loki grinned.

"Loki," I whispered. "lets get the gold paint." We walked over and opened the gold paint. taking my paint brush I put the paintbrush in and then going to a wall I painted in huge bold letters,

'YOU'VE BEEN LOKI'D'

We snickered as I underlined 'LOKI'D' several times.

"Lets go! Move! we need to get out now!" I hurried us all out leaving the paint and the brushes. Running down the hall and back into the living room.

"Yes! We did it Loki!" We laughed and plopped down on the sofa. We froze and looked at each other in horror. Slowly we both stood and looked at were we both had just sat. In our places two big paint markings somewhat in our shape.

"This is not going to go over well." Loki said to me. I shrugged.

"Lets make five pots of coffee and party rock." I suggested. Loki, having no idea what that meant, agreed.

CGCGCGCG

And that is how Steve Rogers, Captain America, at 5:30, found the group of three.

Six pots of coffee scattered around the room. A room that was dripping in paint. There was handprints, paw prints, body impressions in different poses, and it looked like paint had just been flung around.

And there, in the middle of the room, where the three culprits. A magician, a former god, and a mutant cat. All covered in paint. All rocking out to the blasting music of Lady Gaga's Bad romance.

Steve walked straight back out convinced he was still dreaming.

It almost exactly how Bruce found them at six in the morning. The room was still dripping in paint, but now there was seven pots of coffee lying around. With two of the offenders, singing.

"BABY YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE!" That would be Chilly.

"THE WAY YOU _FLIP_-," And Loki actually _flipped _his hair when he sang this, "YOUR HAIR GETS ME OVERWHELMED!"

"BUT WHEN YOU SMILE AT THE GROUND IT AIN'T HARD TO TELL!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW OH OH!" Then together they sang,

"YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!"

They then started to dance around with a paint covered cat hopping around the room also. He was of course, going to tell them to stop. But not before he whipped out his own phone and snapped a picture of this unforgettable moment. Hey, it wasn't everyday one saw a teen, a god, and a cat, all covered from head to foot in paint, all rocking out to a modern day british boy band.

They only stopped when Bruce told them this was definitely _not _a stress free environment. The music immediately died. And Loki just about dragged Chilly out of the room with the cat close behind.

CGCGCGCG

Me and Loki stopped running when we got to his room door.

"Loki, that was the best four hours of my life!" yeah, one hour of painting, three hours of dancing.

"I must say you I didn't know you Midgardians could come up with pranks like that. Very clever."

"Why thank you good sir." I said with a laugh. "But dude, we have to wash all this paint off. You can pull it off, me, not so much."

"I agree, I will see you later." With that he went into his room. But I could swear I heard him softly humming what makes you beautiful.

"Come on Jay." Me and Jayfeather went back to my room and into the bathroom. Placing Jayfeather in the sink I started the water and tried as best as I could to get the paint off. When I was done Jayfeather was mostly back to his normal gray, just a bit of gold coloring on his paws and a somewhat green shaded tail. I wrapped Jayfeather in a towel drying him off. Then I took a blow dryer and got him all over with that. When I finished that Jayfeather looked like a puffed up ball of fur. a half hour later I was out of the shower and in a new pair of clothes. My hair still had some shades of black and green in it also but overall I was pretty clean. It was now around seven in the morning.

"Hey JARVIS, when will Tony wake up?"

"Master Tony is starting to wake up now."

_Oh._

"Uh, thanks, can you please tell Loki to meet me in the kitchen please?"

"Loki is at your door now." _What?_ Just then Loki started to knock as I made my way over to the door,

_knock knock knock,_

"Chilly?"

_knock knock knock,_

"Chilly?"

_knock knock knock,_

"Chilly?"

I opened the door with a strange sense like I've seen this before. I found Loki on the other side looking quite happy.

"What's up buttercup?" I said.

"The house has just informed me that Anthony is waking up."

"I know! This is gonna be-" But a roar ripped through the air before I could finish.

"**LOKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIII!**" I'm gonna guess that was Tony waking up to our joke.

"Awesome." I whispered. The two of us with Jay made our way to the kitchen where we saw Steve making a pot of coffee with the last unused coffee pot. He did a double take on us.

"You two are in serious trouble! I saw what you and the cat did to the living room, and Tony sounded really upset."

"UPSET!" A new voice reached our ears, Tony had arrived. "Upset is the understatement of the year! I am beyond _upset_. I-" That's when he noticed the living room. His mouth dropped and he stared at it in horror.

"LOKI YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Tony jumped on Loki but I pulled him off.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Now hold on, this was also mostly my fault. I came up with the plan and JARVIS helped out a bit, but it's still mostly my fault."

"I don't care! My room has a new color theme, my living room likes like a paint bomb went off in it! I want both of you out of my tower!" I looked at him in shock, I didn't see that one coming.

"B-but Tony! It was just a joke! We-" But by now Thor and Bruce had entered the scene and Thor didn't look too happy either.

"What is this I hear about killing my brother?" He boomed.

"Have you seen what they did to my tower?"

"I do not care! My brother will stay with me here!"

"Thank you Thor, now Tony look, we're, almost sorry. But you have to admit it was kind of funny. Right Loki?" Loki gave a real laugh. one that wasn't fueled by a caffeine rush, and it wasn't a crazy homicidal laugh either. This gave Tony pause. Suddenly the doorbell chimes went off through the house. Who could _that _be?

"JARVIS, who is that?" Asked Tony looking as confused at I felt.

"Chilly had me call the cleaning company to clean up after their party from last night." The AI informed us. Everybody looked at me. I didn't call a cleaning company, what was JARVIS talking about?

"should I give them clearance sir?"

"Yeah sure." Tony sighed then looked to me and Loki taking deep breaths.

"The only reason I am now deciding _not_ to throw you out is because Chilly took it upon herself to call someone to clean up and not just forget about it and leave me to deal with it." There are no words to describe how much I truly love that robot now that I know why he called a cleaning place and told Tony I did it. Tony was about to leave when Bruce stopped him and showed him something on his phone. Tony laughed so hard tears came to his eyes. They both glanced at me and Loki.

"What?" I said, what did Bruce show him?

"Oh nothing." Tony said waving it off.

"No seriously, what? Bruce what did you show him?"

"Just a picture." Bruce replied.

"Ok, but what is it a picture of?" The science bros took off down the hall laughing.

"WHAT IS IT A PICTURE OF?" I shouted taking off after them.

CGCGCGCG

I had finally been able to catch up to them and saw the picture. It was a picture of me and Loki rocking out at six in the morning.

"I'm sending this to Fury!" Tony announced as I stared at the picture in horror. Why oh why did Bruce have to get a picture of that?

"No no no no no no!" I said scrambling to stop him as he snached the phone from me. I was too slow to stop him from taking the phone and uploading the picture then sending it to Fury though.

"NO!"

"To late! Its gone and Fury is going to see what happens to you two when you get your hands on paint and on a caffeine high." I started to bang my head repeatedly against the wall. this was so not good. Moments later, Tony's own phone rang. Tony gave a huge smile and I groaned, this was it.

"And that must be Fury now!" He answered his phone and put it on speaker.

"So hows it going Nikki Nick? Seen anything interesting lately?" I continued to once again bang my head against the wall.

"First off Stark, _never_ call me that again." He Fury said rather darkly. "Second off, what did you do?" Tony immediately stopped grinning.

"What?" He said confused. And I stopped banging my head and walked over.

"What on Earth did you give Loki and Chilly? If you got them drunk I swear to god I'll-"

"Now hold up! I most certainly did nothing to them! This was all them on their own! They're the ones who got into the paint and the coffee! They-"

"I don't want to hear it Stark. Now, is Chilly there?"

"Right here Director, what do you need?" I answered.

"I need your help, we still haven't caught the experiment number two and I thought that sense experiment one did so well with you, that you could help us and get it to calm down so we came capture it. We had to pull our forces out because it was beginning to look suspicious."

"One,'experiment one's' name is Jayfeather. Two, please don't refer to them as experiments, thats just wrong. And three, Of course I'll help! But I'll do it on one condition..."

CGCGCGCG

I knocked on the door and it opened quietly.

"Yes Chilly?" Two emerald eyes peered at me. I grinned and handed him the cat the was in my hands.

"The three of us are going on a road trip." I told him.

Jayfeather purred.

**That's it for now! I feel so much love from the support you guys have given me thank you! I would like to say that my dad has passed and his funeral is this today so I have family flying in from california and staying with me so I might not be able to post again for a while. I want to thanks again, you guys help keep my spirits up.**


	14. The dark woods of death

The dark woods of death :)

Me, Loki, and Jayfeather had one day to capture the dog. If we failed then S.H.I.E.L.D said that they would have to use lethal force. And that for me was not an option. Tony had been furious when Fury agreed to let me take Loki and Jayfeather. He had gone off on how were they supposed to keep an eye on us. Fury assured him that the bracelet would still be transmitting just not setting off an alarm.

"But what if he trys to run? What if he teams up with the runaway science project and attacks Chilly?" It seemed that Tony was trying his damnedest to make sure Loki didn't get to go with me.

"I still have your phone from earlier," I told Tony, "And if it makes you feel better why don't you give Loki one? I know you've been helping him and Rogers learn how to use one in case of an emergency."

"I'll give him one but he has to check back every hour on the hour, got it?" I agreed to Tony's rules hoping Loki wouldn't forget.

Fury said that he would come and get us and to tell the Avengers what was going on. And that is how I ended up in a quinjet with a tense Loki, a cat that apparently hated flying,(I found that out when we took off and Jay clinged to the nearest thing which happened to be my head.) And a Director that always had his eye on my friend the war criminal.

I pryed Jayfeather off my head by the time the pilot announced that we were to land. I watched and Fury handed Loki a special S.H.I.E.L.D phone and explained how it worked. It was programed with Fury's number. He had also programed the phone I had 'stolen' from Tony. Surprisingly it hadn't already had Fury's number in it. Imagine that.

"Listen up, this phone is transmitting a signal just like your band is. If you try to turn off the phone, we will know and you will be tracked down and shot down. If you do not report back to me every hour on the hour, you will be tracked down and shot down. If you try to run, you will be tracked down and shot down. Lastly, if you try to hurt Chilly or the mission, you will be tracked down and-"

"Shot down, I understand Mr. Fury, and don't worry, I would never do anything to harm Chilly." Loki said. I could only stare at him too shocked to smile. That meant a lot to me coming from the guy I'd stalk for hours on Tumblr. I was slightly jostled as the jet landed. The four of us existed it and I looking around my new surroundings. Let me just say that there were trees, lots of trees. And duh, what did I expect from a forest?

"Its almost twelve in the afternoon now, you have until midnight to catch it. If not, well I just hope it doesn't come to that." I wasn't sure if it was because he cared for the dog or because he doesn't want all of that time and money he spent experimenting on the dog wasted. As much as I hate to say it, it was probably the latter.

"Mr. Fury," Loki asked and Fury looked surprised for a moment.

"What?"

"How are we supposed to catch the animal? You have given us no weapons." Loki had a point.

"Like I'd give a war criminal a weapon," Also a good point. "You have hundreds of years of learning, She has magic, The cat has mutant powers. I'm sure you can figure something out." Fury said rather smugly before getting back on the jet and flying away.

"So," I said turning to Loki. "the fun begins."

CGCGCGCG

It was ten at night.

And I was going die of boredom.

Me and Loki agreed to split up. Yeah I know, great idea. cause remember seeing those movies where _that_ ended well? Me neither. So why I thought that was a good idea I'll never know. I had gone off alone, Jayfeather had gone off with Loki because I could use magic as protection and as a weapon if needed. Loki had nothing so I thought that having Jayfeather go with him would also be a good idea. Aren't I just filled with great ideas today? My phone vibrated. I pulled it out and saw that Loki was texting me. Yes, lady and gentlemen the god of mischief has learned to text, you may hold your applause.

'**How is it going/' - Loki. **

Ok mostly figured out, he still had a little trouble remembering to press shift, so instead of '?' I get '/'. Its a work in progress.

'**I feel like I want to go into the Odinsleep.' - Chilly. **

I had just pulled an all nighter the night before. And now I was close to nearing forty hours of staying awake, and I had drank seven pots of coffee (With help.). I was ready to crash. Normal me would have said 'let's wait a day when I've had some sleep and won't pass out in a few hours.'

But hyped up me was like this, 'NOwayletsgoandmeethecutepupp y! I'mSOreadyforthis! Letsgo!Letsgo!Letsgo!'

Personally I think caffeine affects me and Loki the same way it affects Sheldon Cooper from the Big Bang Theory.

'**I would not suggest that, I believe Jayfeather might have found something. The trail of the wolf.' - Loki**

'**Just don't get yourselves kill. **

**A) I couldn't handle losing my two best friends. **

**2) I don't want to deal with Thor's wrath. **

**C) If I do survive Thor's wrath there's no way in hell that I could survive the wrath of your fangirls.' - Chilly. **

'**this is the dark woods of death :)' - Loki. **

'**:) ?' - Chilly. **

'**I was trying to lighten the mood and show that I am not afraid.' - Loki. **

'**Oh, you could have just done this, *Smiles*.' - Chilly**

'**Ok, *Smiles*' - Loki. **

'**You got it! *Grins*' - Chilly. **

'***Grins* and * Laughs maniacally.*' - Loki. **

'**Dude, stop. Just stop.' - Chilly. **

'**Sorry. Jayfeather as taken off and now I'm following. Maybe he has the sent. TTYL.' - Loki. **

I guess thats cool then- hold up, did a god just use modern day Earth slang? I don't know whether I should be excited or worried.

Fury had an app installed on my phone, (Previously Tony's). It was a tracking app that was always tracking Loki's wrist band. I opened the app and saw Loki wasn't too far from me and began to walk towards Loki.

Suddenly the blip started to move faster. Like the person it was tracking was running.

"What the.." My phone rang and confused, I answered it with the tracking app still up.

"Yolo." Was my answering call. Loki was on the other end.

"Chilly! Following the trail was not a good idea." He was panting.

"Loki, what going on? What's happening?" The blip on the screen stopped moving.

"Loki!"

"Chilly, It's the mutant dog! Its-" But Loki was cut off by a fierce roar that I could have heard without the phone.

"Loki! What was that?" Silence. "Loki?"

"I have climbed a tree to stay out of the fight, but Chilly you must hurry. That roar was your cat how has now changed into what you called a 'panther'. He is fighting a huge silver wolf and.. Jayfeather!" Loki suddenly shouted, I lost connection with him. My blood went cold, Jayfeather was in trouble and so was Loki. Checking the app one more time I ran in the direction that Loki was in. I could hear roars and snarls and cries of pain coming from the fight that was taking place up ahead. I could identify some of them as Jayfeather's and the other I guessed were the wolf's. I burst into a clearing and saw it was covered in blood. In the middle of the small clearing was a black panther and a silver wolf.

They circled one another snarls and growls filled the air. Jayfeather had a cut across the bridge of his nose, he also had several bite marks that were bleeding. The silver wolf had blue eyes and had claw marks all across his body. He had a slice taken out of his ear. He was also limping slightly as he walked. Blood dripped from both of their jaws.

Jayfeather's gaze flickered to me.

That was all it took for the silver wolf to lung at Jayfeather, the wolf hit Jayfeather with such force that Jay flew back and smacked into a tree. Jayfeather slid to the floor leaving the tree smeared with blood.

Jayfeather attempted to get get back up but the wolf was on him in seconds, its wounds seemingly unaffected it.

"Jayfeather!" I screamed, but someone else screamed his name along with me. I looked all around the trees and finial spotted Loki up in the branches of a tree on the other side of the clearing. But I couldn't do any as now the wolf's attention was on me. I briefly looked at Jayfeather and saw that he was still breathing, but he didn't get up.

The wolf advanced, thinking quickly I placed an protective barrier around myself and Jayfeather. The wolf jumped and I flinched but the wolf only hit the barrier and rebounded off. The wolf got up and now approached me with caution. But I could see in his eyes he was think of ways to break what separated him from his prey. A few more minutes and he wouldn't have to. Keeping a protective spell around me and Jayfeather was hard considering I had a wolf that wanted to tear me to shreds the moment it ended. I had to work fast.

"Experiment two." The wolf started to pace in front of me, his eyes narrowed and his ears flattened even more.

"I'm sorry," The wolf stopped. "I'm sorry about what they did to you. They had no right to harm you that way." The wolf's ears pricked a little. "I know you most feel scared and alone. You don't have anybody to help you through this and the only way for you to get out your feelings is through anger and violence." I could feel Loki's gaze boring into me.

"But you're not alone, Jayfeather over there," I said with a nod to Jay. The wolf looked over to him. "He's just like you, he's the cat remember? Experiment one." The wolf seemed to have calmed down. He looked at me as if he was reevaluating me. I knelt and placed my hand on the barrier.

"But you don't have be alone any longer."

I held my breath. The silver wolf continued to look at me. There was something unreadable in his eyes. I had began to think that it was hopeless and S.H.I.E.L.D would have to take him down by force. Just before I took my hand away. The wolf gave a bark. I watched as he slowly placed his paw on the barrier right over mine. I smiled at the wolf. Then I was amazed as he began to change.

The wolf's silver coat began to get darker, his form getting smaller. The silver fur was replaced by a coat of a fawn color. Soon a boxer was looking back at me. His mouth was open and he looked happy. I dropped the shield. The now dog pounced on me and began to lick my face.

"Alright! down boy!" I laughed and he got off me. Suddenly a wail went up. My head snapped in it direction. Jayfeather. I ran over and knelt by his side.

"Jayfeather! Hold on a moment." I said panicked. In their fight Jayfeather had gotten fairly injured. The bite marks had stopped bleeding but some of the wounds were still bad. Taken a deep breath I focused once more and concentrated on healing Jayfeather. My breathing quickened as I healed Jay. I got the worst wounds but I didn't have enough energy to heal the smaller wounds. Some from now on Jayfeather would now have a scar running across the bridge of his nose. Jayfeather blinked opened his eyes and slowly morphed back into his cat form.

I hugged him and the dog started to bark happily. Jayfeather growled and began to puff up.

"Jayfeather stop. This guy is now apart of our little family." Jayfeather stopped growling and sniffed the dog. The dog wagged his stump of a tail. Thankfully his injuries weren't as bad as Jayfeather's and all had stopped bleeding. with Jayfeather in my lap I put an arm around the boxer in a half hug.

"That most certainly was exciting." A voice called from a nearby tree. I watched as Loki skillfully worked his way down from his safe spot.

"Yeah and hopefully something like this won't ever happen again." I said to him. H bent down and patted the dog on the head. The boxer immediately jumped on Loki and began to lick his face also.

"Ah! Chilly help me!" I laughed as Loki struggled to get the dog off of him. I pulled the dog gently off him.

"So this dog is now apart of your family? What will you do if Mr. Fury wants it back?" Loki asked after a moment.

"Not 'my family', your in this family too." I said to him. He looked surprised. "We are the family of non-belongers. Two animals that can mutate, a girl from a different Earth, and a guy who doesn't quite know his purpose in this universe yet. We are the band of misfits. And because of this we will always have each others backs." When I finished Jayfeather meowed, the dog barked, and Loki smiled.

Yes, we were a family. The weirdest family out there, but still a family.

CGCGCGCG 

"So you were successful on your mission."

We were now on the quinjet after calling Fury. It was now a little past twelve. Fury was at the front of the jet near the pilot. Me, Jay, and dog, and Loki, were at the back of the jet sitting across from one another.

"Honestly I didn't think you could do it, not without help."

"Gee thanks." I muttered. Jayfeather was in my lap and the dog sat by Loki's side. When we had come on board they had patched the dog up and informed us that he would make a full recovery.

"We'll take them both back now." It felt like a stone had been dropped in my stomach.

"What?" I whispered. Jayfeather had tensed and I could feel his claws dig into my leg. The dog had began to growl.

"We need to take them back so we can continue with what we were doing before they escaped. If we can study them, we can create more like them."

"For what reason?" I growled, "So you can turn them into weapons?" I was seething. "They are living, breathing, animals. You can't just take them and make them into things for your own use! I won't let you take them and I won't let you continue with this project!" I raged. Fury came closer to us. Jayfeather jumped off my lap with a snarl. The dog was instantly by his side creating a protective line between us and Fury. They both growled deeply and Fury stopped.

"What do you plan to do?" He asked calmly.

"I won't attack S.H.I.E.L.D if thats what you think I'll do. But I will leave the Avengers tower and take them with me." I didn't specify who was 'them' but I think he knew that is wasn't just the two animals. "We'll stay off the map, survive in the world."

"And if we take them before you have a chance?"

"I may not have know the Avengers as long as you have, but I think they'll care. And I know that Steve, Bruce, and Thor most definitely will help me. These guys aren't leaving me and I won't let you, or anybody else, take them." I said defiantly. Fury said nothing. Then he startled me with his laugh.

"What's so funny? I'm serious, no one will ever get them away from me." I said.

"Good, thats what I was hoping to hear." Fury said. Now I was confused.

" what's going on exactly?" Loki asked quietly.

"We never planned to take them away from Chilly."

"What now?" I said.

"Dr. Banner came to us and convinced us to stop the project completely. We just wanted to make sure that you would make sure an enemy could never get their hands on these two." He said pointing to Jay and the dog who were still in a protective line. "And now that we know you will we can be rest assured that you and them will be safe."

"Oh, ok. Uh, thanks?" I didn't know what else to say. Jayfeather and the dog seemed to know what was going on because they relaxed. Jayfeather went back to sitting on my lap and the dog went back to Loki's side. I had to stop call him 'dog'.

"So Loki," I said as the quinjet landed. "What do we want to name him?"

**R and R please! OMG over 50 reviews?! I LOVE YOU ALL! SHGVFSXIGA:UDGC:IOUDG.**

**I am still opened for dog names but you have to hurry! **


	15. Fun Filled Fridays

**SO Fluffen sorry! I can't believe I was so inconsiderate as to not update this long! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!? **

***Sobbs* **

**But I'd like to try and make it up to you with this extended chapter and with the knowledge that you can FIND ME ON TUMBLR. chilly-the-destructive-fangirl is my name, please feel free to find me!**

**And now I have to deal with school, I just moved too and I know absolutely nobody. 8th grade will be an interesting year. I love you all!**

Fun Filled Fridays 

"Oh hell _no_." Tony said the moment me, Loki, Jayfeather and the dog, whose name was now Bowtie, stepped off the jet.

"No no no, not another stray. I already let you keep two other strays here Chilly. That's my limit, you can't keep the dog here. End of discussion."

"You don't have a choice in the matter Stark." Fury said from behind us. Tony groaned.

"Please tell me why not."

"Because I'm the director and I said so." Fury said before taking Tony over to the side and talking to him.

"Why Bowtie? Bruce asked us as Bowtie ran around sniffing everything.

"Cuz bowties are cool!" Bruce looked at me in a semi-funny way.

Bowtie was a good name, but we had some trouble with names, here's how it went.

"How about Dexter?" I suggested. Loki shook his head,

"Damien?"

"Thats better but no." I sighed, then I snapped my fingers.

"There was a name that I found on the internet a while ago. Fenrir. I think" Loki froze.

"What did you just say?" He whispered.

"Fenrir, I don't remember where the name is from, but it sounds cool."

"No! Not that name! Any name but that name!" Loki said. Fury watched us.

"Loki, what wrong with that name?" Loki was shaking slightly.

"That- that is the name of my son." My mouth flew open.

"Thats the name of your _son?_" I choked out. Loki nodded.

"Yes, but-but they _took_ him from me. They took _all _of my children from me." Loki said, he looked like someone who was suffering for depression, too much stress .

"Who took your kids from you?" I said, Taking someones kids from them was just as wrong as sowing someone's lips shut.

"The Asgardians, they took my kids and imprisoned all of them. Before I could care for them like a real parent. Now they suffer alone to hate all of the nine realms. Not knowing why this was their fate. Its not fair for them, or me." Loki lost it, tears came to his eyes but he refused to let them fall. I hopped up and sat by him and patted his back. Jayfeather jumped onto his lap and Bowtie pit his head on Loki's knee. Loki buried his face in his hands.

"So, wait." Fury said, "Your a father?" Without looking up Loki answered,

"And a mother." Everyone froze. Fury looked like he wanted to say something after opening and closing his mouth a few times.

"You know what? I don't even want to know."

"Can you see your kids?" I asked.

"The All father has forbidden it." Loki said, Odin was just pissing me off more and more.

"I'll help you, I don't know how, but I'll help you and your kids with this problem." I said, "Odin is just asking for me to take a butter knife and stab him with it." I shook my head. Loki looked up, tears gone.

"You would do that for me?" His eyes narrowed like he was expecting me to say that I was kidding. That if Odin took his kids them they must be monsters.

"Well, duh, isn't that what friends do? Help each other out when they need it?" Loki started to pet Jayfeather who was purring, trying to get him to calm down.

"I wouldn't know." Loki said. Honestly I was getting ready to burst into tears myself. WTF Asgard? I looked to Fury but he had turned around once more. The pilot spoke,

"Prepare to land."

So now Stark and Fury were talking about who knows what. Bruce reached out to pet Bowtie but the dog stiffened and growled, unused to good human interaction. Bruce quickly retracted his hand. I instantly knew what the problem was.

"Bowtie, it ok, Bruce here won't hurt you. Infact, hes more like you then you might think." I said, Bowtie stopped growling and Bruce slowly reached out again. Bowtie sniffed his hand before leaning into it. Bruce smiled and Bowtie wagged his tail. I turned my attention to Fury and Stark, Tony was shaking his head and Fury crossed his arms. After a moment they both walked over to us.

"Chilly and Loki, because of how you performed with the last task given to you, I have decided to let you go out into the city. From what I've gather neither of you have left the tower senise your arrival, before yesterday nor have you broken any rules. Also, whatever footage from the New York incident did not get a clear shot of Loki, just a green and gold blur. So we don't have to worry about people seeing him and running away screaming."

I looked at Fury, was he serious? He was going to let us go check out the city? What was this for real?

"You are of course, going to be monitored, we will have agents trail you at all times." Ah, there was the catch. But still, me and Loki get to go out of the tower!

"When do we get to go?" I said excitedly

"Its almost two in the morning, and if I'm right you're going on coffee and haven't slept for twenty four hours. You'll go at ten."

CGCGCGCG

"Lets move out! I want to go shopping!" I yelled down the hall at Loki. He rolled his eyes and continued his walking pace. I stuck my tongue out then ran for the elevator. Happy was going to be driving us and I wanted to get start because we only had til two to get everything done on my list. Almost all of it was clothing for Loki.

We rode the elevator down and got into the car.

"So where do you want to start?" Asked Happy.

"Through all of time and space? Everything that ever happened or ever will?" I asked innocently.

"You like the Doctor too?"

"Yeah!"

"Doctor who?" Said an irritated Loki not taking kindly to being left out.

"I'll introduce you later but now, we go!" I exclaimed. Happy took us to a downtown shopping center and we hopped out.

"Mr. Fury wants me to come back for you at two, good luck." And then he drove off. Loki stared at the mall.

"So how does this work?" He said.

"Well Stark gave us twenty thousand to spend." I said thoughtfully. "Lets go run around the store like idiots in the movies and buy anything that looks like something we would even remotely want!" And with that, I dragged Loki into what might be his most chaotic learning trip ever.

No one gives us a second glance as me and Loki go through the mall. Loki though is jerking his head in every which way trying to see and hear everything all at once. At first I thought that was fine until I remembered Fury said he would have people trailing us, so where were they?

Wait, there.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a man sitting on a bench reading a book, he also had a pair of headphones in. He watches us before he sees that I've seen him and turns back to his book. But as we walk closer I see his lips move like hes talking to someone, only he is alone. I've watched the t.v show White Collar enough to know the headphones probably have orders being sent through them and to the man. And if S.H.I.E.L.D is the creepy, stalking, organization that I believe it to be, then they had a couple, if not a hundred agents in this mall with us. They probably had control over all of the secretary cameras too.

watching our every move.

Now I feel extremely stalked.

I purposefully stopped almost right in front of the man.

"So Loki, where do you think the agents Fury sent are?"

"If I think the director is the way I think he is, his agents might have arrived when we had returned to the Avengers tower this morning."

"They might have, but I was just thinking of a t.v show and anyone I see with headphones in, Might be an agent so keep an eye out kay?"

I pretend not to notice but I see the man slowly reach for his headphones and take them out. I looked down to him,

"Hey, do you by any chance know where we can get some good everyday clothes or something?" He looked pretty startled that I had started talking to him.

"I- you might- you..." He kept looking back and forth between us, a little color had drained from his face also. "the store, next to..." Then he made a feeble gesture to the store behind him.

"Thanks for the tip!" I smiled before addressing Loki

"Lets go in there." I said taking him into the clothing store, Loki had been looking around in wonder at all the sights and sounds.

"Oh! How about this?" I held up a shirt that said, 'none flammable? Challenge accepted'

"Alright." Loki said uncertainly. I then picked up a shirt that read, 'I reject your reality and subsitute my own.'

"Yeah I'm getting this I love the mythbusters." I said Loki just nodded. Loki then went a picked up a black leather jacket.

I walked over, "Do you like that?"

"Its a most interesting piece of clothing." Loki admitted.

"Lets get it." I took it from him.

"But I'm not sure I like it." Loki protested.

"Don't care, you picked it up and I haven't seen you pick up any other piece of clothing since we have been in here... And I think you look good in a leather jacket."

"How? I have never worn one before."

"_You _haven't but _Tom _has."

"Who is this Tom?" Said Loki as we walked over to the checkout counter.

"In the reality that I come from, Tom Hiddleston is the actor that plays you, Loki. Basically you if you had been human and the Avengers and gods from other planets and S.H.I.E.L.D didn't exist."

"The universe that you are for sounds a many a different from this one." Concluded Loki.

"Yeah, in mine, heroes don't exist." I said softly but shook my head and payed the lady at the counter who was looking at us very oddly.

"Thats right, I was shoved down a black hole. And ever since I got here and met this guy." I jerked my thumb towards Loki. "I've been fangirling on the inside twenty four seven. I'm not crazy."

And then I grabbed the bags our clothes were in, with one snap of my fingers in front of my face I whirled around and left the store. Loki was close to follow.

"What was that all about?"

"I'm the one in the family that embassases everyone else, its my thing."

"But why did you snap your fingers like that?"

"Its kind of like a 'bring it on' type thing." I answered. And thats how it went for a good two hours, it was twelve when I stopped and had to drag him into to Cold Stone Creamery.

"I don't wish to eat anything this place has to offer!" Loki protested, I shook my head.

"You don't know what youre talking about, everyone likes ice cream."

We waited in line, all the while Loki tapped his foot impatiently.

"Hi yeah, I'd like a mint chocolate chip. Loki what do you want? No, never mind you look like a mint person too. Ok, _two_ mints and thats it please, thanks."

We received our ice cream and sat down. Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Eat it genius before it melts." I told him between bites.

"But what is it?" I thought about it.

"Its uh, cold, not really good for you. Over all creamy goodness." I wasn't sure about what else I was supposed to say. Loki ate a spoonful.

"This is good but- ack!" He was suddenly holding his head and it only took me a moment to figure out what was wrong.

"Thats what happens if you eat it too fast, you get brain freeze" I informed him.

"What is brain freeze?" He said as the pain subsided.

"Its where you eat something that's fairly cold too fast and it sends pain up your nervous system. But you're good in a few moments, your good right?"

"I'm fine, but does that happen every time?"

"No, only when you eat too fast. But I never thought you of all people would get a brain freeze."

"Why?" He said taking a smaller bite this time.

"Well, you know. Your um, I'm not sure if I should say this. But _you know._" I was avoiding saying _Frost Giant_ but I think Loki got the message because his eyes widened and then he scowled. I held up my hands in surrender.

"Sorry, bad move I know, I just thought it was ironic." I gave him an apologetic smile. "So how do you like your ice cream?" Loki's facial expression relaxed slightly.

"It is rather interesting." He admitted taking another bite.

"So I want details on your life." I said.

"What?"

"Well until early this morning I didn't know you were a parent."

"My past is unimportant." He said in a final like tone, was I going to drop it? Of course not.

"Everyones past is important, its what makes us who we are today." I insisted.

"You really want to know?" He challenged.

"Lets hear it."

"As you know I was stolen as a child."

"Yeah that sucked when you found out." I agreed.

"I then grew up living in Thor's shadow, but you-"

"Yes I know about that too. But lets talk about your kids! You said you had others what are they like? You also said you were a mom, that has to be an interesting story."

"I had beautiful children" He said with glazed eyes. " My eldest is called Fenrir, he is a wolf." I nearly choked on my ice cream.

"A-a _wolf?_" I inquired.

"Yes." Loki said pulling back into himself. "Do you find it strange?" Seeing that he was losing confidence I quickly answered.

"No not at all! I think its kinda cute actually. I've read mythology before, and I know how weird god families can get."

"He is bound by unbreakable silk rope, stuck until Ragnarok."

"Ragnarok?"

"The end of the nine realms. It is said that the battle that will take place will tear the worlds apart."

"Oh,"

"It is also said that its because of my children that this will happen."

"Oh," I repeated. Why did these thing always seem to happen to Loki?

"That is why they stole them from me and did this to them."

"Do you think your kids would cause this if they had grown up in a loving environment? If they had been taught right from wrong? To love Asgard and not hate it?" I said getting a little worked up. "Maybe instead of fighting against Asgard, they could fight with it if they didn't hate it so much.

Loki sighed before continuing. "My second is called Jormungand, he is a snake, and is currently inhabiting your planet."

"Wait, one of your kids is on our planet? Where is he? I would love to meet him!" I said.

"He was cast into the waters that cover Midgard. He is wrapped around this world chained in place, biting his own tail." He said bitterly.

"If you don't want to continue, you don't have to." I told him gently, he shook his head.

"No, how could I leave out my little Hela? She was born half dead and half alive. She was trapped in Niflheim, she is the queen there."

"Thats cool, I guess." I said shifting uncomfortably, the family photos must have been awkward.

"I did have twins, but _Odin_" He said Odin like it was poison. "Odin turned my precious Vali into a wolf and made him tear his brother apart. Seeing what he had done Vali went mad with guilt. Where he is now I don't know."

"Loki, can I ask you something? If you could say one last thing to your kids, what would you say?" I said.

"Why do you ask this?" He said to me looking down into his ice cream bowl.

"Just want to know what a parent would say to their kids one last time."

"I would say, I'm sorry. I am so sorry." The way he said it, hit me pretty hard, he said it in a broken way, like he had given up.

"Loki," I placed my hand over his, "Like I said on the jet, I will help you and your kids."

"How could you possibly help me with this?"

"No idea," I said with a reassuring smile. " But I will help you." I took my hand away and Loki continued looking into his ice cream like it held the answers to why this was happening to his family. Without looking up he said,

"You asked how I was a mother, would you like to know about my son Sleipnir. He is an eight legged horse." This time I did choke on my ice cream and I had coughed it back up onto my spoon.

"You-" I coughed, "Gave birth-" More coughing. "To an eight legged horse?"

"Yes, Odin snached him from me and made him his steed."

"Whoa, hold up, for real? Thats just wrong. And- wait a minute, eight legged horse?" Loki nodded.

"Wasn't he there, at Jotunheim, when you, Thor, Sif, and the warriors three guys went there to see how they got into the weapons vault? That was your kid Odin should up on?"

"Yes."

"Ok, one more thing, have you ever been chased by a Bilgesnipe?" Weird question but I had a hunch from something Thor said in the Avengers.

"If you know of our trip to Jotunheim then you must know that we were being chased by one. That was, until Thor flew through its throat killing it."

"So thats a Bilgesnipe."

"Indeed. And now Lady Chilly you will tell me of your life."

"What?" I said surprised by the request.

"I have told some of my past to you, now you must share some of yours. And don't tell me its not important." He said with a grin, I sighed, now it was my turn.

"Fine, I have a mom and a dad. I have no pets, no siblings and three friends."

"I already knew that, there must be more. What of your name? Chilly. That can't be your real name, so, what is it?"

"Uh..."

"Come now don't be shy."

"I haven't gone by my real name in years." I said shrugging it off.

"Fine, but what made you come into this world again? You said you were pushed, but what made you stand close to a rip in time and space? A rainbow bridge of sorts in your closet."

"I heard a scratching sound from one of my cats."

"You just said you didn't have any." Loki countered.

"I have many cats but I really have none. Wow, that came out sounding more like a riddle then it should have. What I mean is that one day I got an idea and put in a cat door along with some food and water, then cats just started showing up. Some had collars and other didn't, so wild cats. They came in, ate, rested, then left. hey came back so I guess in a way they are somewhat my cats. And they often got into places where they weren't supposed to, so I thought one had gotten trapped in my closet again because I heard some scratching, opened the door, got pushed in, and you know the rest."

"Do you know who might have pushed you in?"

"Not a clue."

"What of the scratching sound?"

"Nope."

"Most interesting. I would still like to know your name Chilly."

"You're not getting it." I said laughing.

"And why ever not? Do you not like your real name?"

"It not that, its just the name my friends gave me."

"Why would they give you that name?"

"I just really like the cold is all."

"If you insist." He let it go. For now.

With our ice melted we walked out of the shop. Dragging all of the clothes we (Mostly me because I picked almost all of his clothes out for him.) My eyes scanned the area once again for S.H.I.E.L.D agents.

It seemed one of ten people were wearing headphones or a blue tooth, they couldn't all be with Fury, could they? A person in running gear, a woman in a business suite. Other everyday looking people. And a lot of the people who sold stuff at the shops.

We got a chance to go into three more shops before our nice day decided to take the highway to hell and forget about us.

It started off with screams. (Doesn't it always?)people started to run past us in a fury, and like a command had been given everyone else in the mall bolted too. But me and Loki being as fearless (or stupid) as we are headed in the opposite direction. It was a shop that was two down from the one me and Loki had just had dropped our bags and ran in just to stop short because of a gun pointed at my face, is it sad that this is not the first time this has happened?

"Freeze!" a man in a mask shouted, I glance behind him to see three other people in mask robbing the store.

Because the one day you get to show your friend some of the cool stuff Earth has to offer, is the one day that ends with a robbery.

Putting my full attention back to the guy closest with a gun I tried desperately to think of a plan. Why oh why didn't I bring Bowtie with me?

"Sir." Loki said causing the man to aim his gun at Loki.

"Don't aim your gun at someone in my family, that is a dangerous thing to do." He said evenly, the robber didn't look impressed.

"And whos going to stop me?" He aimed it at me again. I attempted to cast a protection spell but was too slow. Right as the man was pulling the trigger, Loki snarled at lunged himself at the man. If he had been a moment later to knock the man off balance, I would have received a bullet to the head. Instead it hit the ceiling.

Loki struggled with him but one of the others was coming over to help his comrade. He pulled his gun and was attempting to shoot Loki.

"To hell you won't!" I hollered. I quickly brought my ice sword to my hand and swung it at him. It was not the best attack ever but he was definitely not expecting a seventeen year old to suddenly have a sword made from ice swing at him. He brought his hands up to block his face, not the _best _idea he ever had. Because of the way my sword was angled, I _sliced his finger off. _It was a complete mistake! He screamed and clutched his hand that was squirting blood all over him and the floor. His ring finger rolled on the floor. I felt like throwing up honestly, but the other two now had their attention on us, and thinking quickly I used the hilt of my sword I hit him in his head and he fell unconscious.

"Sorry!" I said truthfully before charging another offender. Loki as doing fine on his own besides a few cuts and bruises. He was repeatedly punching the man that almost killed me.

The guy Loki was promptly beating up had a _very _bloody face, Loki had also knocked a few of his teeth out.

"Loki heads up!" I formed an ice dagger and tossed it to him. he caught it, then he raised it to plunge it into the man's heart.

"Loki no!" I shouted before punching a masked face and slashing their legs, they tumbled down. Loki's head whipped in my direction eyes narrowed once more.

"why not?" He hissed, slapping the bloody face again. The person groaned in pain.

"We don't need to kill him! Hes not going anywhere for a while. Now help me-!" The last part was cut off and turned into a shriek of pain as I was shot from behind by the last robber. He had hit the shoulder that I used my sword with, dropping my sword I clutched my shoulder. Blood was coming out of my back and down my back. I screamed and fell to my knees. My eyes filled with tears, making it hard to see.

Loki sprang to his feet, something most then fury on his face, fear. But before he could attack another shot rang through the air but it was not from the person that shot me.

I opened my eyes to see Martha Hill with her gun drawn, she had fired at the man, who was now lying on the floor in a pool of blood, he was dead.

I got to my feet with much gritting of my teeth. I shakily inhaled.

"Thanks." I ground out through the pain. wearly I turned to Loki.

"Hey Lokes, I don't feel so well."

I passed out before I even hit the floor.

CGCGCGCG

Loki rushed forward and caught Chilly before she hit the floor. He dropped the dagger and gathered her in his arms.

If she had been awake she would have fainted.

"We need to get you two checked out." Hill said putting away her gun as more and more S.H.I.E.L.D agents came in, arresting the robbers. Loki followed her out with Chilly. He received looks from the other agents but he ignored them focusing on getting Chilly medical help. They hurried outside to where an ambulance was waiting. Loki resentfully gave Chilly to the medics.

His chest was covered in Chilly's blood. And he cursed to himself.

Why hadn't been faster? Why didn't he stop the man before he shot? He had been so focused on beating the one that threatened Chilly first that he didn't pay attention to any of the other and basically left Chilly to deal with the rest. She even defended him when one of the weapons were aimed at him. Then he remembered what he had said before tackling the man,

"_Don't aim your gun at someone in my family, that is a dangerous thing to do." _He had said _family_.

Loki shook with the realization.

He looked once more to Chilly, the medics had taken the bullet out and were now bandaging her up.

"Loki," He was startled by the gentle hand on his shoulder, it was Hill. "I think it would be best if we got you back to the Avengers tower." She said indicating to the gathering crowd of bystanders with phones. Loki agreed.

"Hey you two." Martha said to the two medics who looked up.

"Make sure she gets to the Avengers tower. She'll be fine there." Martha then led Loki to a S.H.I.E.L.D helicopter that had touched down, Fury was waiting for them inside.

"That was interesting to watch." He commented as they sat down.

"We have the whole ordeal on video, what to see it?" He asked.

"Yes I would like to see exactly what went down." Loki said, he wanted to see where he went wrong. So in the future he would not repeat his mistake.

**I was just taking a guess with the Bilgesnipe, what do you think? **

**Wait, before you go, you see that little box, below this? The one that says 'Review?' **

**Do you hear that? Its saying "Please use my review box." Would you deny it this?**

**I would like to thank everyone who had reviewed and I'm glad that you liked the chapter with Chilly and Loki have a dance party. **

**Another thanks to those who gave idea for the name of the dog, Bowtie. Thank you ****Trickstache**** for the name! **

**Until next update my lovely followers and don't forget Tumblr!**


	16. Game Changer

Who else last night was watching the Avengers on blu ray with me? I ment to update this earlier but you know how that usually don't work.

Game changer

The medics brought Chilly in and layed her down on the bed. Loki sat in a chair near the bed. They had given her pain medication and put her under with sleeping medication. Tony, Thor, Bruce, and Steve came in to see her.

"That's probably the worst thing that could ever happen on a shopping trip." Tony informed, everybody nodded in agreement.

"Will she recover?" Asked Steve and Bruce replied.

"The medics said she'll make a full recovery, but she'll have to take it easy for a while. Which, if we know her, she will probably try to get up right away and run ten laps around the tower." Once again everybody agreed. Jayfeather and Bowtie both ran into the room and on the bed. Jayfeather gave a worried meow while Bowtie whimpered. Jayfeather crawled onto her stomach and rounded onto a furry ball and Bowtie rested by her side, glaring at anyone that he thought might be a potential threat to her in her vulnerable state. When Fury entered Bowtie's hackles raised and he growled deeply. Bruce went over and started petting the dog, he stopped growling but was still tense.

"That was the worst thing that could happen." He said to the group of heros and Loki.

"Thats what I said. But, what happened exactly?" Asked Tony, "I got that she was shot, but, how?"

"There was a robbery, Chilly and Loki went to stop it, Chilly got shot in the process."

"How was there a robbery while SHIELD was there?" Questioned Steve.

"The two hundred agents that I sent was focused on Chilly and Loki."

"But still."

"when will she come through?" Said Thor going to stand by Loki. Loki leaned more to the other side of the chair. Thor noticed and frowned but said nothing.

"She'll wake up in an hour or two." He paused, "I think you should see the security video if you want to see what went down." He left and the Avengers followed him. Loki didn't move to follow and Thor paused by the door.

"Brother-" He started but Loki stopped him.

"I'm not your brother. How many times do I need to tell you this?" He growled tiredly, the past few hours had really drained him. Thor looked hurt but started over.

"Loki, are you coming with us?"

"I have already seen the film. What I wish to do right now is rest." He stood from the chair and nodded to the two animals guarding Chilly. They acknowledged this with a slightly nod from from Jayfeather. Loki walked past Thor and back to his room to rest.

"JARVIS."

"Yes Mr. Loki?" The AI answered.

"Will you inform me when Chilly awakes?"

"Certainly Mr. Loki." Loki laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. He was asleep in seconds.

CGCGCGCG

"_Sir, do not aim your gun at someone in my family, that is a dangerous thing to do." _

The gathered Avengers sat around and watched the security video. Fury paused it.

"Did that seem odd to anyone?" He looked around the group.

"My brother said 'family'. I do not understand." Said Thor.

"I don't understand that reference either." Said Steve.

"Why did he say family?" Bruce turned to Fury.

"I think it has something to do with what happened in the woods. Loki had dropped his phone while the cat-"

"Jayfeather." Corrected Tony.

"Jayfeather, was fighting the dog-"

"Bowtie sir." JARVIS said from above. Fury wasn't too happy about being interrupted but continued nonetheless.

"Fine. While Jayfeather and Bowtie were fighting Loki dropped his phone while it was still on. We managed to catch what they talked about after they got Bowtie to calm down." Fury hit a button and the conversation started.

"_Not 'my family', you're in this family are the family of non-belongers. Two animals that can mutate, a girl from a different Earth, and a guy who doesn't quite know his purpose in this universe yet. We are the band of misfits. And because of this we will always have each others backs." _The sound of a cat meowing and a dog barking followed. Fury turned it off.

"Thats a little bit weird." commented Tony.

"My brother has accepted a new family. He denies that he is part of the one he has on Asgard." Thor murmured. His face showing sadness.

"This is all fine but why are you showing this to us?" Asked Steve. Everyone else was wondering the same thing. Fury's face became darker.

"At SHIELD we picked up a signal from space, a signal that was from something we all know well." He stopped. "It was a signal from a Chitauri ship."

Everyone was shocked to much to move. The Chitauri? But they had taken care of those guys a few months ago. What?

"Hows that possible? We kicked their butt and I blew up their ship. How can they be out there? And how do you know it was from one of them?" Said Tony

Fury shook his head. "We salvaged some of their crafts they were flying around on. We examined the sound frequencies they were using to communicate back and forth to each other. They are they same."

"So you're saying that there's more. And they're coming? Why?" Bruce crossed his arms.

"That was the message we intercepted. We cracked it and got this." Pressing another button, and new sound reached their ears. The voice sounded angered, and it hissed when it talked.

"Chitauri, Loki has failed us. Because of him we have lost numbers, but no matter. _He _has assured us that the trickster will pay for it. The mind control over him was lost during the battle, so now I send this message to all Chitauri who are scattered across the universe, gather to me, and we shall make Loki pay for failing us. With pain unlike anything he has felt before, And we will destroy the miserable planet _Earth_" He said Earth with much disdain. "In _his _name!" When he finished it was followed by much cheering and roaring from the Chitauri that were listening.

Fury turned it off when it finished and the group was silent.

"They are coming for my brother." Thao said gravely. "They will torture him. I refuse to let that happen." Thunder boomed and storm clouds gathered outside the tower.

"Thor, calm down. We will not let them take Loki."

"Why didn't you wait for Chilly and Loki to wake up to tell us this?" Said Bruce.

"I didn't want to worry them. I had someone do research on 'Fangirls' on a site called Tumblr. From what they found, Fangirls can be very aggressive when they or the leader of their Fandom is threatened. They also feel obligated to deal with any threats, however they want. To be a fangirl you have to be really crazy and protect your Fandom by any means necessary." Fury told them.

"What is a Fandom?" Asked Thor.

"Its a group of fans that support someone or something." Explained Tony, then he realized what Fury was getting at.

"Didn't Chilly say the universe she comes from have a huge Loki Fandom? And isn't she a part of it?"

"She did." Said Steve.

"So you think Chilly might go and try to stop them? Thats crazy even for her." Said Tony.

"She might, I don't think she will stop until Loki is safe. She's a Fangirl, its almost her job." Replied Fury.

"It took all of us and a nuclear missile to take them down. It would be suicide if she tried." Tony insisted.

"Thats why she, can. Not. Know." Fury emphasized. "And neither can Loki."

"Why?"

"He might tell Chilly or try to run."

"Do they even know hes here? On Earth?"

"We're not sure, they might try Asgard first or the last place he was, which was here."

"I'm sorry," Started Bruce, "But did he say, 'mind control?' They had Loki under mind control?"

"Yeah, he did." Stated Steve, "So Loki was under mind control when he tried to take over Earth? Hows that possible, and whose 'He' That thing mentioned?"

"We don't know." Sighed Fury. "But if Loki was under mind control, we can't punish him."

"Why not?" Tony said.

"We didn't punish Clint or Selvig for what they did under the influence of the scepter. So technically we can't hurt him either."

Thor spoke up,

"If that is true then I must go back to Asgard and warn my father." He said solemnly.

"Your leaving us? Now?" Steve said incredulously. "What if they attack here first?"

"Then I shall return once more but until then I must go."

"Quick question," Said Tony, "How do you plan on getting back? You said the bifrost was broken, and you don't have the tesseract with you. You left it on Asgard." He looked back and forth between Fury and Thor. "Right?"

"When Loki escaped I was given the tesseract to be able to retrieve him. I then gave it to Director Fury to hold until I was to go back."

"With Loki?"

"With Loki." Thor confirmed.

"You know Chilly will never forgive you for taking him back with you. She _really _does not like your dad Thor." Tony stated.

"You're damn right I don't!" Chilly's voice boomed in the room they were in. Everyone but Fury covered their ears.

"The hell? JARVIS."

"She woke up sir and asked to be able to hear what you were talking about.

"And you let her?"

"Shes not doing anything that could be harmful to you so I let her."

"Thank you once again JARVIS." Chilly spoke through the speakers.

"My pleasure."

"Thor I will track you down and stab _you _with a butter knife if you take Loki with you."

"Lady Chilly I have no such plans. I will leave Loki here until he redeems himself, that is what the Allfather was going to do before Loki came here." Thor assured her.

"Good to hear." Chilly started to sound like it was getting hard for her to breath.

"Chilly, are you alright?" Bruce said concerned.

"Um yeah, I think so. I might have bolted out of bed when I thought Thor was taking Loki." A paused filled with heavy breathing.

"Check that, I think I moved to soon,Thor, hurry back." She finished and there was the sound of a dull thud.

"JARVIS?" Said Tony.

"Miss Chilly has passed out again sir. Due to the sudden movement and the spike in her blood pressure."

"I'll go put her back in bed." Said Steve standing.

"And I'll make sure shes not hurt." Bruce left with Steve. Thor turned to Fury.

"I shall leave with you Director." Then those two left and it was just Tony in the room.

"Well I have a phone call to make." He said to no one but himself.

CGCGCGCG 

Natasha's phone rang.

"Stark, what do you want?" She said through the phone.

"Hello Natasha,did you miss me?"

"Stark." She huffed.

"I thought I'd just warn you that we're probably going to get invaded again by the Chitauri. Thought you might want to keep a lookout." Natasha's brain was trying to process this.

"What do you mean? We killed them all Stark, we all saw their ship blow up."

"Apparently theres more and they're looking for Loki."

"Why don't we just give him to them?"

"I don't think you want the wrath of Thor and Chilly. By the way, where are you?" She focused on the building in front of her.

"I tracked down Clint."

"Ok, well tell him too." Tony also explained a few other things that they found out before hanging up.

Her phone snapped shut and she walked towards the door. Without knocking she opened the door and walked in.

"Clint." Her voice echoed off the walls.

"Tasha?" Clint walked into the room, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine." Both were quiet until Natasha spoke.

"Clint they're coming again, the Chitauri."

"What?" Clint was confused.

"They're coming and there's nothing we can do to stop them they want," She stopped herself.

"What do they want?" Said Clint was getting suspicious.

"They want Loki." Barton said nothing. But his jaw tightened. "And now we have reason to believe that Loki was under mind control while on his conquest for world domination." Clint turned around and cursed.

"What?" Asked Natasha.

"He was under mind control?" Natasha nodded.

"Oh god, I didn't know. If I had known I wouldn't have," But he stops and shakes his head. She places a hand on his shoulder.

"You didn't know."

"But I know what its like, you can't control anything. Just watching as you do things you don't want to do. And if Loki was under mind control then its not his fault."

"Theres nothing you can do." Clint looked her in the eyes.

"I can apologize."

"To Loki."

"Yes."

"Clint you don't have to. You did what you thought was right. If you're doing this to make other people feel better you don't have to."

"No, Its to make me feel better." Clint brought out his phone and dialled the number.

CGCGCGCG 

"Mr. Loki, I have an incoming call for you." JARVIS's voice stated from above. Loki's eyes opened, who could be calling him?

"Who is it?" Loki said sitting up.

"From Mr. Barton." Loki held his breath, why would Clint be calling him of all people?

"Tell him I'm not here, if he wishes to leave a message then make it so I can hear him." A moment of silence until Clint's voice rings through out Loki's room. He sounded strained.

"Look, Loki. I wanted to apologize for what I did to you, I just didn't know about, well, you know... But I hope someday you could forgive me. I am sorry." There was the sound of clicking when Clint disconnected and it was quiet. Loki breathed not realizing he had been holding it the whole time. Barton had apologized, he had really said he regretted what he had done.

What had me mean when he said _'I just didn't know about, well, you know...' _What could he possibly... No, he couldn't have, Loki had told no one about what had happen to him after his fall from the bifrost. No one knew of the terrible darkness he had been in a year ago. Barton couldn't know he had his mind played with. None of them knew.

Chilly might, but she had not mentioned the possibility of it. If Barton suspected then who else? And how had they began to suspect? Loki's head began to hurt and he winced, Thanos can't find him, if he did, Loki knew he would face something that he would never escape from.

Loki shoved these thoughts from his mind. He wasn't going to find anything out by panicking.

"Mr. Loki." JARVIS's spoke again.

"What is it?"

"Chilly is waking up again sir."

**Sorry I know this chapter sucks but if this next chapter turns out the way I want it to, it will be very fun. **

**As I always say, review pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese! **

**And sorry for any spelling mistakes. **


	17. Caturday

Caturday 

I open my eyes.

Steve and Bruce are standing over me and I gave a smile.

"Hello boys." I looked down on my chest and saw Jayfeather looking back up at me. Hemeowed in greeting and I started to rub behind his ears with my left hand. Bowtie gave a soft bark and I patted him with my right.

"Chilly, how are you feeling?" Bruce said moving to take my pulse, I winced and rubbed my shoulder.

"Like I got shot in the shoulder then face planted on the floor."

"But other then that? You're not nauseous or dizzy?

"No, just a splitting headache, I feel like I could run laps around the tower though." Bruce returned my smile.

"Well thats good to hear, but take it easy until we're one hundred percent sure your not going to pass out again."

"What! Me? Fall over again? That only happens when I trip over my shoelaces and are to lazy to retie them." Just to prove him wrong I slowly got out of bed again and spread my arms wide.

"Tap da!"

"Very nice."

"Hey Bruce, what were you talking about before I interrupted? I really only got the part where I thought Thor was taking Loki back to Asgard, so what were you guys talking about?"

I see them exchange glances.

"What?" I said getting suspicious.

"Nothing" Steve answered quickly, which lead me to believe that it was definitely something.

"Guys, what is it? You can tell me."

"Its not something you would want to know about. Just boring stuff." Bruce said. So it was definitely something, I needed to know about it, probably A-SAP, and it was interesting.

What aren't they telling me? I was about to start nagging them when I heard a familiar voice.

"Chilly?" Loki walked into the room.

"Loki you're ok!"

"I'm fine but slightly tired."

"What time is it?" I asked Bruce who looked at his watch.

"A little past nine at night. So you might want to get some sleep."

"But I'm not tired." I argued.

"And I'm a doctor." I sighed in defeat.

"Fine, see you people in the morning." They left but Loki lingered by the door before nodding and leaving himself. I nudged Bowtie.

"Go with him." I whispered, Bowtie looked at me with sad eyes. He didn't want to leave my side. "Go on." I encouraged, still he would not move. I really didn't want to push him off the bed but I didn't want to leave Loki alone. I was about to tell him to get off again when Jayfeather pounced back on the bed and meowed something to him. Bowtie looked to me the back to Jayfeather before jumping off the bed and out of the room.

"Thanks Jayfeather." I said before getting ready for bed. Jayfeather watched me intently. I laid down in bed once more, surprised at how tired I really was. I was asleep before you knew it.

CGCGCGCG

I awoke and sat up. I felt a hundred times better than I did the night before. Next to me Jayfeather was fast asleep. I had a feeling he had stayed up all night watching me to make sure I was fine. I got up and stretched. That was a bad idea because my shoulder instantly hurt, but not as much as it did last night so that was a good thing. Getting dressed I went and opened my door to go and almost tripped over what was in front of it. It was a tray with breakfast on it. By the pancakes and bacon was a note that read the following.

'_Dear Chilly, As a doctor I have decided that you should rest today and not exert yourself. Here is breakfast and I'll have lunch and dinner sent to your room as well. This is just for today, I'll come by later to check up on you so don't do anything stupid. ~ Dr. Banner.' _

I sighed, well thats just great, now what was I supposed to do? I could always sneak out, but I didn't want to get on the bad side of Bruce. So instead I picked up my food and sat down by my computer. While eating I surfed the internet.

Which was fine for about five minutes until I got bored, I usually read Fanfics or got on Tumblr. But everything I did there consisted with the Avengers and Loki. (Mostly Frostiron if I must be honest.) So I thought I'd do something different. Searching 'Animal transformation spells' I scrolled through them until I found one that I liked. 'How to change into a snow leopard'.

Now did I really think this would work? No not really, but I thought it might be interesting to see how people thought magic worked. Going through the steps I was about to finish when I sneezed. This was not good. And heres why.

When I reopened my eyes I found myself staring at my reflection, I screamed.

It came out as a yowl.

I was a common house cat, I was staring at my reflection and this is what I saw, I was a white cat with somewhat spiky fur, and for some odd reason the tips of my ears and tail were a light blue.

I watched my fur rise because I was pretty freaked out. Yowling again I fell off my desk and began to back away from it.

"_Who are you?"_ A voice growled from behind me. "_And what have you done to Protector?_" I slowly turned around and saw _Jayfeather_ standing on the edge of the bed, he was slightly puffed up in a way that showed that he was in charge and I shouldn't mess with him.

"_Who are and where is Protector?_" He growled louder, he hopped down from the bed and started to stalk towards me.

"_Jayfeather I don't know what youre talking about, but its me, Chilly!_" I told him starting to back up as he got closer.

"_How do you know my name?_" I could tell he was quickly losing patience. "_Answer me!_" I was too terrified to answer. He got into a battle stance and I was having a heart attack thinking he was going to change into a panther.

"_Fine."_ He spat, "_I'll find out what you did to Protector the hard way._" I had no idea who 'Protector' was but I didn't have much time to think about it because Jayfeather lunged at me. He tackled me and clawed my side. I squirmed out from under him and only just managed to lash out with a paw before he hit me again. I felt really bad for that but he was still coming at me. I scrambled up onto the bed and he followed.

"_Once again, who are you. Where is protector._" He roared the last part and lunged for me again. This time I ducked and as he sailed over me I slammed my shoulders into his stomach. My shoulder screamed in protest and I tumbled off the bed after Jayfeather. Before I could stand he planted a paw on my side.

"_I didn't want it to come to this, but with or without your help I'll find her."_ He then rose his head and went for my throat.

I squeezed my eyes shut. This was it. I was going to be killed by my cat. What a way to go.

I waited, but the final snap of his jaws around my throat never came. I opened one eye. Jayfeather's head was so close to mine I held my breath. Jayfeather sniffed my head and then jumped off me and settled a little away from me, his eyes showed surprise and disbelief.

"_You- you have her sent._"

"_What?_" I asked as I got to my feet.

"_Protector's, you smell just like Protector, but thats not possible, she's a loud talker._"

"_A loud talker?_" I repeated.

"_Yes, I think they call themselves Humans are something like that._" Thats when it all snapped into place. _I _was Protector. It was me. Thank you all, I just received the 'slowest person ever' award.

"_I smell like her because I am her, I'm Protector Jayfeather, but my real name is Chilly_."

"_Chilly._" He paused before he said,

"_If you're really Pro- Chilly, then how did you turn into a cat?_"

"_I think something went wrong with my magic and now I'm in the form of a cat_." Before I could say more the door to my room opened and in walked Loki.

"_Loki!_" Loki looked down at me and had a confused expression.

"Where did you come from?" He picked me up.

"_Loki its me! Chilly_!"

"Calm down little one I won't hurt you." Oh great, apparently he can't understand me. Struggling to get out of his grasp I jumped back on the desk and placed a paw on the screen.

"_Loki come over here._"

"What are you looking at." I rolled my eyes this was going to take forever. But finally Loki came over and looked at the screen. Then he looked back at me, then back at the screen.

"Chilly?" He said eyeing me. I nodded happily, finally we were getting somewhere! Then he laughed and my ears flattened.

"You truly have made a mess of things."

"_Well thanks but hows that going to help me?_"

"Chilly, I can't understand you, you sound like Jayfeather." I hissed in annoyance. Loki laughed louder. I hissed and spit a few things at him.

"I'm going to take it that that was not a very nice thing to say." I was just about to tell him how not nice it was but stopped myself. I had to find a better way to communicate. Then I got an idea. After some trouble I managed to open notepad on the computer. I then begin typing.

You think that would be easy right? Hahaha. Wrong.

Because of my newly acquired paws I did not, as you might have guessed, have convenient finger to type with. So when I went to press 'H' I got, 'HJ'. So that got me rather frustrated and I kept having to press the back button. But after about FIVE MINUTES of typing I finally got,

'**How long will I stay like this?'**

"From my experience this could last about an hour or two if you didn't know what you were doing." Ok that wasn't so bad, I really was just stuck like this from about a hour and a half.

"Chilly," I looked up at Loki and tilted my head. "I'm going to go and get Banner, he needs to know about this." I Flattened my ears again and shook my head. Banner was the last person that need to know about this! He said to rest, not go and get myself turned into a cat!

"Chilly I'm getting him, stay here until we come back." Loki said seriously, he then left, but when he closed the door it did not close all the way.

Right now I have two options, one, do as Loki says and wait for Bruce. OR two, go out and explore.

Two. If you thought one for a second you really don't know me.

"_Jayfeather, lets go._" I walked to the door and waited.

"_Go? But he said to stay here, I think we should listen to him. You might get hurt._" I rolled my eyes already out the door.

"_I'll be fine! What's the worst thing that can possibly happen? We're just going for a walk around the tower_."

Thats when I bumped into Tony.

**Sorry this chapter is kind of short! But I hope you liked and I will soon return with more! I'm also really happy that a lot of you guys like Jayfeather! (The original and the one in this story.)**

**DontMakeMeAngry- **I have something special planned for them. ;)

**Musical Cake**- (BIG thanks for review all my other chapters.) I too feel like we might be the same person...

**Alara**- Don't worry he's not blind!

**But as always thanks for everyone that reviewed and I hope you do so again!**


	18. Running sometimes works

Running sometimes works

Me and Tony had a stare off. Neither of us daring to move first. Then, Tony swooped down and picked me up by my neck.

"CHILLY! I SAID NO MORE PETS! NO NO HELL NO, NO MORE. CHILLY!" Tony's shouting sounded like he was speaking through a bullhorn right next to my ears. Cat ears are very sensitive. Hissing, I lashed out, sorry Tony but my ears felt like they were going to explode. Tony dropped me and had his hand over his cheek where I had scratched him. It wasn't that bad, but Tony wasn't happy. Jayfeather bit Tony's leg, surprised, Stark took a step back.

"_Chilly!_" Jayfeather was at my side in an instant. "_Are you hurt?_"

"_I'm fine."_ Tony glared down at us.

"Come here!" He yelled one more time before lunging for me.

"_Run_!" I turned tail and bolted, Jayfeather ran with me and down the hallway we went. With Tony getting farther away.

"_Follow me._" Jayfeather command. I followed him into a spare room and we hide behind the door as Tony passed. My heart pounded in my chest, I don't think getting caught then thrown out would be a good idea.

"_So what now?_" I breathed when I knew Tony wasn't going to come back.

"_You wanted to explore, so why not?_" Jayfeather guided me to the door. We wandered back down the hall we just came from. Sooner or later we got to the living room where Steve was sitting reading a book. Me and Jayfeather tried to pad by silently without him noticing, but he must have super senses or something because then he twisted in his seat and spotted us. I was tensed ready to run when he smiled.

"Hello kitty." He said softly before slowly putting down his book and carefully walking over, he crouched and slowly reached out his hand, I shrunk back a little. I didn't know if he was going to grab me or something. Sensing my discomfort, Jayfeather stepped in front of me.

"Jayfeather have you found a friend?" Steve cooed softly, trying not to scare me off. Steve began to pet Jayfeather and he purred.

"So, did Chilly find you somewhere? How'd you even get in here?"

"_I am Chilly, I accidently changed myself into a cat, and to you all this sounds like meows so you don't have to worry your pretty little head over this problem._" I said sarcastically, Steve tilted his head.

"Your a lively one. I'm going to go and find Tony, he should know that there is a new resident in the tower." Steve stood up.

"_Oh don't worry, he already knows._" I purred, I actually purred. It felt so weird, my throat just like, vibrated. If you ever get turned into a cat try it and you'll see what I mean. Steve smiles.

"I'll go find him, but you should get back to Chilly, I don't want Tony to find you on your own until things are worked out."

"_Good luck with that._" Steve walked off and I turned back to Jayfeather. "_Shall we continue?_" He nodded and we made our way to the elevator.

"_Now how's this going to work?_" I muttered. Jayfeather winked.

"_This is rather easy._" He told me, I watched as he got bigger as he went into his panther form. I backed away a bit so he wouldn't step on me. Jayfeather reached one of his huge paws up and pressed the down button. The elevator dinged and the doors opened, we stepped inside and Jayfeather looked to me.

"_**What level**__?" _His voice rumbled, it was deeper in this form, more powerful.

"_Surprise me._" Jayfeather pressed a claw to one of the buttons and the doors slid close.

"_So what's it like?_" I asked Jayfeather.

"_**What?**_"

"_The whole changing form thing, does it hurt or anything?_" Jayfeather considered it.

"_**No, its just different. When I'm in this state, I feel unstoppable, and that way I can protect you better.**_"

"_And thats another thing, way do you protect me? You know you don't have to._"

"_**When I was at that terrible place,**_" I knew he was talking about SHIELD. "_**I never knew what was going to come next. The days started to blur and I thought it was over, that that would be what the rest of my life would be like. Until they took me to you, you didn't hurt me and I knew I would be safe. In a way, I owe you my life.**_"

I purred again and rubbed against Jayfeather's foreleg.

"_Your so sweet!_" Jayfeather purr sounded like thunder, the elevator doors dinged, Bruce had his back to us talking and the phone.

"Yes Loki I'm on my way up, just tell me what Chilly did... Fine don't tell me, I'll just be up in a moment." He turned around then still on the phone and caught sight of Jayfeather.

"Uh, I'll take the next one." He just stood there as the doors closed again. When they reopened the smell of chlorine hit my nose. We were on the pool level.

"_Jayfeather?_" I said as he stepped out of the elevator, as he went he morphed back into a normal sized cat.

"_Don't tell me you're afraid to swim? It can't be that different from what you're used to._" He mocked.

"_Alright._" I said warily following him.

Turns out it is _very _different from what I'm used to.

I had to concentrate on moving all four paws, and keeping my head up was hard enough. I couldn't open my mouth or it'd get swamped with water, and I was hardly getting enough air through my nose. My claws kept sliding out to get a grip on something. Jayfeather was sitting on the side of the pool coaching me on what to do.

"_keep your strokes even, if you tilt your head up to high then water might get in your ears. Try swimming faster, put your claws away they won't help you here._" I rolled my eyes but somehow managed to get from one side on the pool to the other. Exhausted, my lungs burning, I attempted to pull myself out of the pool in the deep end, the stairs where at the other end and I didn't have enough energy to swim back. My claws scratched the floor as I attempted to pull myself out, my back claws trying to find a hold on the side of the pool.

"_Jayfeather, a little help here._" I panted, failing to get out. Jayfeather came over and took the back of my neck in his jaw and tried pulling my out. But I lost my grip and fell backwards into the pool. Opening my mouth to cry out it was instantly filled with water, the water filled my mouth and nose, drowning me. I thrashed around, trying to get my head back above the water. I wasn't that far under but with the water in my ears and having no air in my lungs I was finding it hard to anything but panic. I was sinking and that made me panic even more. My eyesight flickered, I saw a huge black shape jump into pool right above me. It was Jayfeather in panther form swimming towards me. Darkness was gathering at the edge of my vision.

_Not again._ I thought as teeth enclosed around my body. My vision went black.

CGCGCGCG

Jayfeather erupted from the water with Chilly in his mouth. He placed her on the ground and changed back into his normal form.

"_Chilly!_" He cried and he began to pry open her jaws in hopes of letting the water out. He then put two paws on her side and started pressing up and down. Soon water spewed from her mouth and she gasped and choked as she coughed out the water in her lungs.

"_Jayfeather?_" She gasped when she had gotten all the water out and was now breathing in the much need air.

"_I'm here Chilly._" He comforted her. Her head fell back on the ground.

"_Lets never do this again._" She then stood but wobbled from exhaustion.

"_Here._" Jayfeather said, then he turned into a panther and gently picked Chilly back up by the back of her neck, he then continued to carry her back to the elevator. Her tail dragged on the floor, she just rested as the elevator took them back up the tower. before they made it back through, the doors opened with Tony on the other side. Jayfeather flattened his ears and flicked his tail, daring Tony to come closer. Tony glanced at the bedraggled cat in Jayfeather's jaws before pressing the up button again and watched as the doors slid close.

They reopened back on their floor and Jayfeather walked back into Chilly's room. He placed her on the bed and then curled around her. Chilly was sleeping peacefully and Jayfeather didn't want her to freeze. Jayfeather, still a panther, placed his head on his paws and waited for her to wake up.

CGCGCGCG

I woke up with my head by Jayfeather's. His eyes glistened and he nudged me.

"Hi Jayfeather." Jayfeather then shrunk back into his house cat form and meowed. It sounded like a regular meow to me. Thats when I shot up. Checking myself all over just be sure, I whooped as I came to the conclusion that I was once again, human. My clothes had changed back too (Thank goodness.) But they were damp and smelled like wet cat.

I changed clothes and then dryed my hair. Just as I had finished there was a knock on my door. Opening it I was met with the sight of Loki and Bruce.

"Chilly, your back." Bruce said and I raised an eyebrow.

"I never left."

"Chilly, I know you were gone, me and Loki have spent the last hour and a half looking for you. We came when JARVIS informed us that you were in your room. Loki came and got me beforehand saying something was wrong, he wouldn't tell me what. So what is it?" I looked at Loki.

"Oh its nothing, everything is under control. The problem fixed itself." I assured Bruce who nodded.

"Right, but you still shouldn't have left your room, you should be resting. Not doing anything dangerous. So where did you go?"

"Just for a walk around the tower with Jayfeather. Nothing dangerous at all."

"But I saw Jayfeather in the elevator, you weren't with him."

"Yes I was." I pretend to act all confused. "I was sitting and the floor so maybe you didn't see me or something." I reasoned.

"CHILLY!" Tony stormed down the hall.

"Yeah?"

"Where is it?!"

"Where's what?"

"That little monster of a cat you have, the new one!"

"I'm sorry? Oh that cat, she was just an illusion. You know, magic."

"So an illusion can do this?" He then pointed to the scratch on his cheek, it had mostly faded by now but you could still see it. Steve came down the hall.

"Chilly! I just saw a white and blue cat, is she yours?"

"Just an illusion."

"Oh."

"That was not an illusion! I picked it up and I saw Jayfeather with it in the elevator going up. Where were you?" Tony said.

"But Chilly, you said you were with Jayfeather the whole time." Bruce said.

"Uh."

"Chilly." Bruce crossed his arms.

"Fine! I got myself turned into a cat, went for a walk around the tower with Jayfeather, almost drowned, then turned back human." It was quiet as they thought about what had happened to me.

"You were a cat." Tony muttered before leaving.

"I'll go make lunch." Was all Steve said before he followed Tony back to the living room with a confused look on his face.

"Chilly, I told you to rest." Bruce chided, I bowed my head.

"Sorry doctor." Bruce sighed.

"Next time, just listen to me ok? But you're alright now?" I nodded, "Good, now I expect you to do nothing else crazy for the rest of the day. If you can help it." Bruce left and went back to doing whatever he was doing before Loki went and got him. Loki shook his head.

"You tried to swim?"

"Yeah that wasn't my best moment."

"I should think not."

"It wasn't that bad, Jayfeather got me out before I died so I think thats a win."

"If you're sure you're alright, I think Rogers said he was preparing lunch. Shall we go and see what he has made?"

"Lets go! Nearly drowning takes a lot out of you." As we were walking down the hall I confessed something to Loki.

"Loki, do the guys seem to be acting odd or anything to you? I think somethings up." Loki's pace faltered for half a second, barely noticeable but I caught it.

"No, why would you say that?"

"Loki, you ok?"

"I'm fine. Why do you think they are acting strangely?" He said hurriedly, I thought that was a little odd but I shrugged it off.

"Well, it just Bruce and Steve were acting a little weird earlier and I was wondering if you knew why?"

"I have not seen any difference in any of the Avengers." Loki said.

I thought about it. Loki is always vigilant, if Loki hadn't noticed anything, maybe I hadn't either. I mean I had just woken up from face planting on the floor after passing out a second time. Bruce and Steve would have told me if something was up right?

It was probably nothing I had to worry about.

**Ok , first things first, **

**For you that have put this story on follow THANK YOU, but I want to add that whenever I update this story you get an alert right? Well whenever I change some of my other chapters (To fix spelling mistakes or something) Its going to tell you that my story has been updated. So please don't panic, your computer is fine, its just me getting fed up with cringing over my mistakes and finally changing them. That is all.**

**Please Review, and thanks to everyone that has.**


	19. Anybody got a plan?

Anybody got a plan?

Me thinking that Steve and Bruce had acted weird slipped to the back of my mind an I forgot about the incident. Steve gave me a piece of advice that was gold.

"Chilly, why don't you just heal your self? You've done it before." I repeatedly slapped myself after that. But my excuse after that was I had lived seventeen years without using magic as help, sorry.

So I healed myself and we all went for a swim. When I say 'all' I really just mean Bruce Steve and Loki. I had had enough of the water for one day. Tony hadn't come down to the pool at all. So while I was sitting in a lounge chair, Bruce was in the hot tub, Jayfeather was sitting next to him out of the hot tub. Bowtie was swimming laps with Steve. And Loki, he was taking deep breaths of air before diving below the surface to sit at the bottom of the deep end. Something was definitely up. I decided to talk to him about after he got out of the pool. You know, as long as he doesn't drown himself. I fell asleep when Steve was on his twentieth lap. And you want to know how they woke me up? It was probably the worst wake I've ever been woken up.

They tossed in the pool.

The three jerks picked up my chair, and threw me into the pool.

I resurfaced sputtering while Steve, Bruce, and Loki were holding the chair laughing. I swam to the side and hauled myself out.

"COME HERE!" I roared. All three ran for the elevator continuing to laugh. They got into the elevator and shut the doors before I could get in it with them.

"THANKS FOR RUINING MY HAIR." I stomped my foot. "JERKS." I seethed. Wasn't that just _so _nice of them? Bowtie and Jayfeather trotted to my side. They both had somewhat smug looks on their faces.

"Thanks for stopping them guys." I mutter. Bowtie barked. An empty elevator dinged open and I got in with Jayfeather and Bowtie at my side. While I was in there I squeezed the water out of my hair and shifted uncomfortably. I was so going to get payback for this. I thought about this all the way back to my room and while getting into clean clothes. And then I got an idea, it wasn't a prison break, master plan. More like a simple but satisfying plan.

"JARVIS?"

"Ms. Chilly,"

"Does the house have any water balloons?" Yes people, thats what I was going with, I was going to pelt the guys with water balloons. Awesome right?

"Yes, on the gaming floor."

So now I was currently hiding behind the sofa waiting for one of the three. I had used magic to make the all the balloons go in the direction I ordered them. I heard footsteps coming down the hall and I prepared to spring.

I jumped out of hiding and threw one of the water balloons and the rest followed suit.

"Ack!" When the person said that I realized it wasn't Steve, Bruce, or Loki. It was Tony. Way to go Chilly, you're just brilliant today. I quickly left the room while Tony was still recovering from the surprise of getting hit with water in the middle of his living room. While I was walking down the hall, (I say 'walking' but I was really jogging. Fine, running.), JARVIS spoke,

"Chilly, Dr. Banner wishes to talk to you down in his lab." JARVIS informed me.

"Did he say why?"

"He said he believes he has found how you have come to this world. He has asked for everyone to be there." If I hadn't been jogging before I was seritantly jogging now.

CGCGCGCG

"Right, where's Tony?" Bruce said while looking around the room. Chilly, Loki, and Steve were there. Chilly looked like she was going to explode from excitement and anxiety. Loki was deep in thought. And Steve was just standing there because he wasn't sure how to feel about the fact that Bruce had found out how Chilly was there.

"I'm here." Tony grumbled, he was soaking wet. Chilly had suddenly become still and Bruce wondered why but decided not to dwell on it.

"Tony," Steve stepped toward the other man. "What happened?"

"I was attacked, in my own tower, with water balloons." Though he didn't say be who, Chilly was looking immensely guilty.

"Bruce what so important that I couldn't change clothes before this?"

"As you know, I have been studying Chilly's nano that she brought with her from her universe." Nods all around.

"Well I have found the residue of an object that we all know well. It has almost the same energy singure as the stone in the sceptre Loki had with him when..." He stopped for a moment before continuing.

"Its almost the exact same. See," Bruce posted the reading of the energy found in Chilly's nano and that of the stone from Loki's scepter. "But as you can see they are different." Loki stepped forward.

"I believe I might know what this is. But I don't see how its possible."

"You think you know what the energy signature is from?" Asked Bruce.

"Yes, but its highly improbable."

"Well what do you think?"

"There are somethings you need to know first." Loki took a deep breath, "On Asgard there is a powerful weapon. Its called the infinity gauntlet. The gauntlet consists of five gems. The Time Gem, Space Gem, Soul Gem, Reality Gem, and the Mind Gem. Each gem has its own special properties. For instance the Time Gem has total control past, present and future. Slow down time or speed it can see into the past or future, or trap enemies in unending loops of time.

"Each gem on its own is powerful enough, but brought together they have the power to destroy the universe."

"I think I see where you're going with this." Said Tony. "Are you saying that the gem in your sceptre is one of the ones from the, what was it? Infinity gauntlet"

"I am, it is the Mind stone."

"That does explain how you were able the mind control." Steve said.

"Oh yeah!" Chilly said, "In my universe there were some theories that the stone _was _the mind gem."

"And you didn't tell us this because?"

"I've kind of been busy for the past two weeks or so. Don't know if you've noticed."

"Getting back on topic," Tony interrupted. "How did you get the Mind Stone? And what's your theory on how Chilly got here?"

"The Mind gem was given to me by Thanos."

"Who?"

"A mad titan whos in love with death."

"Ok,"

"And as for my theory I believe that Thanos must have used the infinity gauntlet to somehow access Chilly's world."

"So I got here through a stone?" Chilly said disbelievingly.

"If I'm right, yes."

"How?"

"He might have used the Space gem, one of the things it allows the user to do is move any object through out reality. It rips open a hole through space, you might have fallen through that hole."

"How did Thanos even know about my world? And why would I get sucked through to this one?"

"That I do not know. But I do know that Thanos can't be anywhere near this planet. He should be on the other side of the universe along with his henchmen, the Other."

"The Other?" Steve said. "Thats his name?"

"Yes, the Other is in charge of summoning the Chitauri army when need be. But they would only do that if they plan to invade a world." Bruce, Steve, and Tony stopped. Loki raised an eyebrow.

"What is wrong?"

"When it said _he _It meant Thanos." Tony whispered.

"What?" Loki asked. Steve, Tony, and Bruce started to talk to one another like Chilly and Loki weren't in the room.

"So now we definitely know that they're planning to invade. but we're still not sure if it Asgard or Earth first." Bruce said to the two others. "And if Thanos has the infinity gauntlet then theres no telling how much damage he could do, we have to tell Fury." they continued to talk in hushed tones.

"Guys?" Chilly sounded worried. "What are you talking about?" They all looked at each other before Bruce slowly nodded to Tony.

"When you and Loki got back from the mall, Fury showed us a tape relaying a message from what we now believe to be from the Other. We think hes coming for Loki, and will destroy the Earth when they do."

"Oh this is unbelievable!" Shouted Chilly. "You didn't think that would be an important information to share with the rest of us?"

"You and Loki are actually the only ones that didn't know."

"You people are unbelievable!"

Loki had said nothing but was breathing heavily and he looked around like the Other might pop up at any moment.

"Anything else you want to mention? cuz nows the time!"

"The Other also said that Loki was under mind control when he was trying to take over Earth."

Everyone looked at Loki.

"Loki, was- No way, Loki would have told us. Right Loki?" Loki still said nothing and that was all Chilly needed.

"You're kidding me. What is this!? Everybody kept secrets from Chilly and see what happens day? Is thats whats going on?" She ranted about this for a while more before calming down.

"But seriously, anything else anybody wants to tell me?"

"Just one, and I don't believe its very important. Barton has apologized to me for what he has done." Loki told her. Her mouth opened and closed for a little bit before she stopped.

"Ok," She said slowly, "That's a surprise. Anything else?" Everybody shook their heads no.

"Back to business then, we have an impending alien attack. Anybody got a plan?"

"Thats what I've been working on, as you know Thor has gone back to Asgard, Clint is suspended, Natasha is with Clint, and so that only leaves us until we can figure out a way to call back Thor if they attack here first."

"Call Clint back." Loki said softly.

"What?"

"You heard me, call him back. Call Fury and tell him I want Barton off the suspension. We are going to need all the help we can get. And if Bartons back so is Romanoff."

"But Loki, he hurt you, I can see where you're coming from with the whole need more help thing, but you're really ready to forgive him?" She said incredulously. Loki nodded,

"I am."

"Ok then. Just one more question, if Thanos has the power to move any object, why isn't anything burning like I think it would be?"

"The energy required to move an object from one reality to the other must be great. So I suspect that the gem is recharging."

"But that was almost two weeks ago, how much time would you say we had left?" Steve asked. Loki thought about it.

"Not much, a day maybe."

"Thats not a lot of time." Tony took out his phone and started to dial. "I'm calling Fury to get Clint and Natasha back over here."

"I know how to get Thor back." Chilly said. "I'll be on the roof." As she walked to the stairs she turned around to say something but her eyes widened as her gaze landed outside the window. She screamed.

"OH MY GOD!" The Avengers and Loki whipped around and they all gasped.

Coming at them was a single Chitauri hovercraft, everyone froze as it stopped and hovered a few yards away, then it opened fire.

CGCGCGCG

When I saw the Chitauri my brain said, _Well, all aboard the nope train to fuckthat ville._

I was thrown back as the lab blew up. Smoke filled the room and I was getting hard to breath through it. I dropped to the ground as bullets, or whatever the Chitauri was firing at us, hit objects all around me. Someone was shouting to my right, but a fire had started and I didn't know who it was. A part of the ceiling fell on me and I rolled to my left just before the ceiling came down almost right on top of me. The Chitauri suddenly ceased fire and I was barely able to see through the smoke but I saw it, a Chitauri. It picked something up. It was _Loki_.

I tried to do a spell but I only coughed. Jayfeather and Bowtie were suddenly at my side, they changed into their more powerful forms. Both growling, Jayfeather jumped at the Chitauri, the thing swatted Jayfeather aside. Bowtie latched onto its arm and ripped his head side to side, attempting to rip its arm off. The Chitauri screamed and threw Bowtie across the room. Before I could do anything, the Chitauri bounded out the window back onto its machine, and they flew off with Loki in its grasp.

Something took hold of my arm and I gasped my brain not completely registering that the Chitauri was gone. Bruce was pulling me to my feet as the room filled with the foam that came from fire extinguishers.

"Loki... They got Loki." I was shaking and trying to get air into my lungs as the smoke faded. Bruce was shaking too and looking a little green.

"Chilly listen to me," Bruce looked me right in the eye. "We're going to get him back, ok? But right now you need to breath. We need to get a medical team down here, have them check us out. We will do everything in our power to get him back. You hear me? Everything." I could barely hear him over the empty sound that was filling my ears, I was going numb all over. This couldn't have happened. They had just _taken_ Loki right in front of us. And I had done nothing. Anger swelled inside me. They weren't going to get away that easily.

"STARK!" I shrieked. Tony's head popped out of the foam that had filled the room halfway up, some of it draining out of the broken window. We were all covered in foam.

"Stark! Get on the phone now! Get Fury, Natasha, And Clint over here now!" I waded through the foam and up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Bruce called after me.

"I'm getting Thor." I growled before going up to the roof.

**Sorry I couldn't update sooner, because of the storm Sandy, my power went out and I wasn't able to post anything! **

**I am going to be updating my other chapters for spelling mistakes, so for all of you who have me on story follow, you might want to know that. **

**So I'll try to update soon!**


	20. Time to suit up

Time to suit up

I opened the hatch and stepped out onto the roof. I could hear police cars wailing in the distance and as the wind picked up I could smell more smoke. I got close to the edge and looked down.

A path of destruction was what I saw, the Chitauris must have fired at the city as they flew away because I could see windows shot out, and one or two fires along the way. I bent my head back and stared at the sky. I took a huge intake of breath before screaming.

"HEIMDALL WE NEED THOR! I KNOW YOU AND LOKI AREN'T REALLY FRIENDS BUT HES IN TROUBLE AND WE NEED THOR'S HELP NOW! SO IF YOU COULD GET HIM THAT WOULD BE GREAT!... AND IT WOULD HELP ME NOT FEEL LIKE AN EVEN BIGGER IDIOT THAN I ALREADY AM! THAAAAANKS!" I rubbed my throat when I stopped yelling, I looked up again, looking for the signs of a bifrost in use. But I didn't see anything but a few scattered clouds.

"Please?" Still nothing, the hatch behind me opened and Bruce, Tony, and Steve, who looked worse for wear and was leaning on Tony, were on the roof.

"What happened to you?" I came over and Steve just shook his head.

"Some of the ceiling fell on top of me and I couldn't get out until Tony and Bruce found me."

"Chilly we should get inside, SHIELD will be here any moment." As if on cue, the helicarrier appeared in mid air, I watched as two quinjets flew down and landed on the roof. They both opened with ten SHIELD agents each and Fury was among them.

"What happened?" He demanded. "First the alarm goes off that the tower is being attacked, then the one where the city is being attacked. And to top it off we've lost connection with Loki's tracking bracelet. Where is he?"

"I-I I don't know." I choked out, my throat closing in and tears stinging my eyes. "I don't know." Fury said nothing as seventeen of his agents entered the tower, the two remaining agents were medics and had come over to check us for serious injuries. Steve was the most beat up, but we all had cuts from glass or something. My head was bleeding and I feel a bit dizzy.

"Hey, where's Jayfeather and Bowtie?" I looked around but didn't see them, A few shouts from below drew our attention as Jayfeather and Bowtie came out onto the roof. The panther and wolf walked over, Bowtie had a limp and Jayfeather had a stream of blood leaking from the side of him mouth. They had also been cut by glass. As the medics moved on from Steve and Bruce to Tony and I, I asked them.

"Do you think you could help them too?" They looked uncertainly to Fury who nodded. Jay and Bow sat down, they changed back into their normal forms and the medics looked slightly more relieved. As they started to fix up Jayfeather and Bowtie I turned to answer Fury's earlier question. to see Bruce and Steve had it covered.

"So Loki's gone?" We all nodded, what else was there to do?

"Chilly, you tried to get Thor, how long do you think it would take for him to get here?

"Uh it might take twenty minutes to half an hour for someone on horseback to get from one side of the bridge to another, its a big bridge. But once Thor gets the message, he could fly it in three minutes, possibly two if hes fast."

"Lets be ready for him to show in a half hour."

CGCGCGCG 

It was forty minutes until Thor showed up. It was probably the most stressed filled forty minutes of my life. I had gone back inside briefly to chance clothes, everyone else stayed inside but I had gone back out to continue sitting on the roof with Jay and Bow at my side. It was when the wind started to seriously pick up is when I got to my feet. The clouds started to form into a tunnel and I quickly got out of the way where the shadow fell, not wanting to have Thor land ontop of me or anything. The cloud touched down followed by a huge _Boom._ The clouds dispersed and there standing on the roof, was Thor. He quickly came over to me and he looked ready to murder someone, hopefully not me.

"I have been told what has happened, is it true?" I nodded and Thor's eyes narrowed.

"The others are inside and we're going to the helicarrier now that you're here." Thor looked out over the city below.

"We're going to get him back Thor, trust me. Besides that fact they have the Avengers after them, they now have invoked the wrath of a fangirl. Fangirls are one of the most destructive forces in the universe. They don't stand a chance." I informed Thor.

"I would have words with the rest of the Avengers, I wish to know who let the chitauri take my brother." His voice was calm but storm clouds started up around us. I looked down,

"Its my fault Thor, I did nothing as they grabbed him. At least Jayfeather and Bowtie made an attempt." Jayfeather and Bowtie bowed their heads too and whimpered as if to say that they were sorry that they had failed to protect Loki also.

"I am sorry." Thor took a step forward and I quickly took a few steps back. Thor's facial features softened and the wind around us became less vicious.

"Chilly I believe you, now wheres Director Fury? We need to find my brother as fast as we can."

"I'm here, now lets stop the show with the storm clouds." Fury said over the howling wind, it died and Fury was followed onto the roof with the rest of the SHIELD agents and the other avengers.

"I've got some agents getting Natasha and Clint, right now we're going back to the helicarrier to see if we can pinpoint where the chitauri are. And find Loki."

Me, Cap, and Bruce, Jayfeather, and Bowtie went with Fury. Thor and Tony flew beside the quinjet. But as we got closer to the helicarrier it felt like there was a stone with spiked edges in my stomach. It soon turned into a ball of ice, if I was still a cat I would have hissed.

_If they touch one hair on his head, it'll be the worst mistake of their life._ And my brain started to think of ways to destroy them.

CGCGCGCG

Loki's body made a soft thud as he was thrown to the ground. He quickly picked himself up and looked to the top of staircase of of which he was at the bottom of. At the top was the Other, all around Loki were hundreds of chitauri, screeching and clicking. Loki stood his ground as the other descended the stairs.

"Loki, we have been searching for you." It said as it came closer. Loki met its eyes, or rather, where its eyes would be if the bandage wasn't covering them.

"Other, honestly I thought you'd find me faster considering I was on Midgard the entire time." Loki scoffed not letting his fear show, it was one of the many things he had learned to do over the centuries of making enemies. You show weakness, they go for the throat.

"Yes, but you hid from us, hardly making yourself known. We never would have thought you to be on Earth if not for the transport spell you had used to go to the _Avengers_. We never thought you would go to the ones that had defeated you, for help." It rasped stepping closer. "You have changed, something has happen to you while you were hiding on Earth." The Other slowly circled Loki like a shark in the water. Loki didn't move a muscle.

"Leave us." The Other ordered and the surrounding chitauri disappeared and Loki tensed.

"Nothing has changed." Loki said.

"That's where you're right Trickster. You failed to get us the Tesseract, and now you will pay." Before Loki could do anything, the chitauri leader moved at superhuman speed and touched the side of Loki's head. He didn't even have time to cry out before the power from the touch threw him back and into the side of a rock.

"And not only has your punishment not changed, but you have changed physically too. You're _human._" It sneered walking over to Loki's body and he groaned in pain, The Other bent down next to Loki before whispering,

"Now the fun begins."

CGCGCGCG

"This is where Loki's bracelet stopped transmitting." Fury pointed to the screen. "Because that thing works in space we believe something is disrupting the signal. an energy source, but it would have to be a powerful one.

"The Space gem, Loki said that it could be fully charged by now." Tony said getting a closer look at the map. "But thats really not far from the planet, almost right next to the moon."

"Thats good right?" I said, "Can't we just go whatever they're on, grab Loki, and then blow it up?" Fury shook his head.

"It would take weeks to get a ship up there, we don't have time."

"Director Fury," Maria Hill came into the room we in. Which was, by the way, the same room I had crash landed in. The table was new because there was no, Chilly made dent, in it. Even though the new table had done nothing to me, I still didn't like it.

"The Council on the line."

The Council, I know this can't be good, last time I saw the Council they sent the order to nuke everybody in New York. Nice people.

"Does it have to be right now?" Fury asked.

"They said this instant." Hill said. I'm sure if Fury wasn't a professional he would have rolled his eyes like a sassy teenage girl.

"You guys, come with me." Fury motioned to us. we followed him down a hall and into a dark room. The room had several screens with a council member on it.

"Director Fury." The councilwoman said. "This is a private meeting." She obviously didn't want us here and me glaring death threats might not have been helping.

"If you need to tell me something then my team needs to hear it too."

"The girl is not apart of your Avengers."

"No, but shes just as important."

"Fine, but we have learned that another chitauri ship is threatening Earth again."

"Yes."

"Then Director," Another council person spoke up. "You need to take care of this threat. We know that you can send a missile and destroy the ship, we want you to do it immediately." OH NO, they were not going to do this again. They couldn't, not with Loki in the crossfire anyway.

"Hi, yeah, no." I said to the gathered council members. "Not until we get Loki back, as soon we do that then you can throw a many missiles as you want at the chitauri. But not until then."

"And you think you have the right to make that call?" A councilmen said. "You're not even from this world from what I understand. You shouldn't have even left the helicarrier. But Director Fury persuaded us to let you and now you're deciding the fate of the human race?"

"No you can blow that ship to kingdom come, after we get Loki. Can you just give us one chance? Just one, We'll find a way to get him back and then you can do whatever the hell you want to do. Please."

"How would you get him back? None of the quinjet have the ability to go into space yet. The chitauri would invade before you had the chance to modify one. And why should we try to save a war criminal and risk invasion?"

"Because," My thoughts scrambled for a reason why they should listen.

"Because you guys want an energy source to create weapons." Tony stepped up next to me. "And on that ship there could be an energy source powerful enough to make it possible to travel between universes. You don't have the Tesseract anymore and this gem could replace it." The Council was silent, thinking about what Tony said.

"You still have no way to get to the ship." One of the Council said, Tony smiled.

"I think I've got that covered." Tony smirked, "I've been working on a quinjet for some time now and I have made it so that we can now go into space."

"If what you say is true, then we shall think on it. We will inform you when we have come to a decision." the Council disconnected our feed. Fury turned to Tony.

"You took one of my quinjets and modified it?"

"Yes, but don't get too upset. It looks the same, well almost the same."

"What did you do?" Asked Steve. Tony smirked.

"Follow me."

CGCGCGCG

"Stark, you're kidding me." Steve said and I was really thinking the same thing. The quinjet Tony had modified did look the same technology wise. But color scheme wise...

We were back at Avengers tower and in a jet hangar, were looking at a quinjet that had a new paint job. The now gold and red quinjet sat in the hanger with Me, Fury, Steve, Thor, and Bruce all just staring at it while Tony smiled at his accomplishment. And on the side of the quinjet, written in the same color blue as his arc reactor, was the wording, _Property of Tony Stark._

"Stark if we didn't have the threat of an invasion I'd order the immediate removal of this from your possession." Fury said.

"But we now have a jet that can now go into space, all we can do now is wait for the Council to get us permission to go ahead." Said Bruce. I laughed.

"I say we go now."

"What?" Fury looked surprised.

"You heard me, I ain't waiting for the Council. I say we go incase they decide that its not worth it and give the order to bomb the ship anyway." Tony's smile widened and he pulled out a remote.

"I've been waiting to try this out."

"I hope we can come with." Clint's voice sounded behind us. I froze and Jayfeather and Bowtie growled. We all turned around to see Clint and Natasha come into the jet hanger. Clint held up his hands in a surrendering type way. I motioned for Jayfeather and Bowtie to stop and wait. Loki wanted them to help, they couldn't do that if they became cat food and puppy chow.

"So when do we leave?" I looked at the other Avengers. Steve had his jaw clenched, Bruce was indifferent but I don't think he liked having Clint here. Thor looked angered, and Tony, he was still looking at his new quinjet. Loki may have forgiven him, but the rest of us, not really. they slowly came forward, Clint keeping his eyes on Jayfeather then eyed Bowtie. I realized Jayfeather had probably told Bowtie about what happened with Loki and Clint and I then realized he Clint didn't know what Bowtie could do. I nudged Bowtie and he looked up at me, I nodded. Bowtie looked back at Clint and turned into a wolf. Clint took several steps back and Bowtie turned back into a boxer.

"You got another one." Clint breathed.

"Yep, and Jayfeather still hasn't forgiven you. Loki might have, but we haven't."

"I didn't know about the mind control."

"I don't think thats a good excuse."

"Guys, we can talk about this later." Tony interrupted, "But right now we have a kidnapped former norse god to save before an alien invasion force demolishes our planet. With the threat of being bombed in the process."

"Alright," Natasha nodded. "So what do we do now?"

"I suggest," Tony opened the back of the quinjet to reveal an interior that was much like the outside. "That we suit up."

**So I hope everybody had a very scary halloween! I don't know when the next chapter will be posted and I hope I will get to do it soon. **

**Don't die until then ~ **

**The chick with a cat on her lap as she types this at an awkward angle. **


	21. We can literally make an enterance

We can literally make an entrance

"From what I've calculated it will take us an hour and twenty minutes to get there." Tony said as we all piled into the quinjet, Clint and Natasha were sitting in the pilots seats but Tony said that the ship was on autopilot. I sat next to Thor and Steve with Jayfeather in my lap and Bowtie sitting in front of me. Tony and Bruce sat across from us. Everybody was in there Avengers costumes, everybody but Bruce and myself.

"You're sure about this?" Fury asked through a walkie talkie.

"I'm not waiting for a written invitation." I said.

"Alright, but do this quickly, maybe you can get back before the Council knows, or before the chitauri attack.

"And if they attack before then?" Steve worried. Tony shrugged,

"We'll have to hope they don't." That was comforting. "And because I plan ahead, scanned the ship and there is a sort of oxygen bubble around the ship so we don't need space suits. We're taking a path that will make it less likely for the chitauri ship to see us until its too late." It was nine already by the time it took us to actually get out into space, Tony had to make some calls to make sure the American government would shoot us out of the sky for being an unregistered ship. Last time Jayfeather was on a quinjet it was to find Bowtie, before he had clung to my head. Now it was a little better because he was a little used to it. I petted Jayfeather to calm him down but I didn't like the feeling either as we entered space.

"Do you think the Council will fire a missile anyway, even with us in the crossfire?" Bruce asked.

"Didn't stop them last time." I muttered.

"Can we not talk about the very possibility of us being blown up by our own?" Steve said while tapping his foot impatiently. We were all nervous, I kept shifting, not finding a comfortable position to sit in.

"So what's the plan exactly?" I looked around, "Go in, grab Loki, get out, then blow it up?" No one offered a counter plan. But it worked, easy. The easy stood for, getting past a whole army, finding a single being in a huge ship, possibly fighting one of the most powerful objects in existence that is the infinity gauntlet. And escape without being blown up, or killed by Thanos or The Other. easy.

"Thor, anything you can tell us how Thanos got the infinity gauntlet? Wasn't it in Odin's treasure value? I remember seeing it when the frost giants broken in during your coronation." Thor was surprised that I knew this but didn't question it.

"Yes, and it is there now, I do not know what you mean by Thanos has it."

"No, my father would know if something was missing."

"How do you know hes telling the truth?" Bruce tried.

"You think my father would lie to me?" Thor was angered,

"Well its not like he was lying to you your whole life now or anything." I mumbled, but Thor wasn't listening.

"Thor, do you think hes just telling you this as so not to raise worry? I mean losing something that powerful is going to rise questions and concern." Bruce pointed out.

"He would tell me." Thor insisted but he sounded less sure.

"Thor, when was the last time you were in the treasure room?" Asked Tony. Thor started to look even more unsure,

"The last time? It was when the frost giants broke in."

"And that was what, a year or so ago?" I tried to think of a date, but time passes differently between sequels and stuff.

But Thor, is it possible that someone could have taken the gauntlet?" Steve pressed.

"Yes." Thor sighed. "Why do you ask though about the infinity gauntlet? what has it got to do with this?"

"Loki admitted that the stone in his sceptre was one of the stones from the gauntlet, the Mind stone."

"That would explain things." Thor murmured. "But why would my father not tell me something as important as this?"

"No one knows and right now its not important." I said frankly, "Tony how long until we get to kick some chitauri ass?" tony looked at a monitor,

"Half hour."

CGCGCGCG

Loki's body was covered hundreds of cuts and bruises, he had several broken bones and was bleeding in several places. He was hardly breath and was curled up to make himself as small of a target as possible.

The Other took his time making his way to Loki's broken body. the Other the kicked Loki harshly and his body skidded across the cell and something else might have cracked in Loki's body. Loki let out a soft whimper, he hadn't enough energy to do anything else.

"Do you want it to stop?" The Other mocked, Loki didn't answer and tried to curl back into himself, wish for all the worlds that the pain would just _stop._

"I asked you a question Asgardian." The Other sneered he grabbed Loki's throat and started to squeeze the life out of the fallen god. Loki couldn't fight back as his air was closed off, black spots began to appear, but right before Loki thought that he would get the bliss of unconsciousness. The Other let him go.

Loki raggedly took a breath, he coughed but it was pain filled and on hurt him more. Loki closed his eyes and focused on breathing. He knew he couldn't survive much more of this, but The Other would drag this out as long as he could. It would keep going until Loki was so badly damaged that no magic could save him. Before The Other could land another blow a chitauri entered the cell and spoke something to The Other before leaving again.

"It seems that something has shown up on our monitors, but I'll be back to finish this." Loki didn't hear it, he didn't hear anything, he was just barely there. Barely in the land of the living. The thought of anybody coming for him had faded the moment he had left New York. The thought of someone coming to save him at all, ever, was outlandish, even more now that he was in Thanos's dungen. No one ever came to save him, he always had to save himself. But not this time, no one would help him now and he couldn't even save himself.

Loki's breathing was sluggish. he hadn't even the energy to sit, just stay where he had been left. he knew, very soon,

he would be granted peace.

CGCGCGCG

"Incoming!" Missiles blazed pass our ship, barely missing. They would have hit if not for the expert flying of Clint. We had gotten fairly close to the ship before they noticed us. Natasha started firing back at them.

"Question." I said concerned as I took a good look at the ship. "How are we supposed to get inside?"

"Yeah, didn't think about that." Tony looked through the window and searched for an entrance.

"I see one." Natasha said.

"Where?" Tony didn't see an opening.

"There." She then opened fire on the side of the ship and Clint flew forward, and entered the haul. The ship skidded on its side a little bit before it righted itself and stopped. The back door opened and we all got out. I got my ice sword, Jayfeather and Bowtie changed. Natasha had her guns out and Clint had his bow. Steve had his shield in hand, Thor had Mjolnir, and the iron man suit was all powered up.

We were ready to open a can of whoop ass on the chitauri.

"How do we find Loki?" I asked hurriedly as the sounds of chitauri coming our way.

"Hes probably going to be in the lower part of the ship." Steve said and before anyone could say anything, chitauri flooded the room. everybody opened fire at once. Jayfeather and Bowtie flanked me. I slashed at the chitauri as the came at us. I was faintly aware of the others as they fought. The chitauri hissed and shrieked. All I wanted to do was kill them all. The Hulk roared.

"Guys!" I shouted above the noise. "Get together quick!" No one asked questions they just did as I said, being quick I put up a protecting shield. It threw the chitauri back and gave us a protected circle of ten feet. Everybody was still tense and as ready to fight as the chitauri flung themselves at the shield but to no avail as it held. I concentrated to keep it up.

"Chilly, why are you doing this? We can defeat them!" Thor growled.

"In open space, where we can move yeah, but we're not and we have to find Loki and get out!" I said frowning as the force field wavered.

"Chilly, do you know any spells that can kill them all?" Tony said, I shook my head, and the protection circle got smaller and more and more chitauri threw themselves at us.

"Then why do you have this thing up?!"

"Well I was thinking you could run a scan for Loki before we get lost and die here!" I yelled, the shield got smaller by another inch.

"Right, good idea."

"Chilly, how much longer do you think you could hold this?" Steve looked around at the chitauri.

"A minute." the shield shrunk. "Thirty seconds."

"I've got him." Tony said. "Hes at the bottom of the ship, twenty six levels below us."

"How we gonna get there!" The protection circle got two inches closer. My arms shook slightly.

Thor roared and all of a sudden the ground fell out from beneath me. I landed on my back and had the wind knocked out of me for a few seconds. I recovered and saw Thor had landed on his feet and knew he had smashed through the floor. Looking up I saw the chitauri peer over the edge before jumping down on us. One landed on top of me and my sword had been swept out of my grip, the chitauri gun was ready to fire, but before it could, Jayfeather and Bowtie tackled it and they tore savagely at its throat. I got up and retrieved my sword, then next thing I knew, the floor had fallen out from under me again. I landed and wasted no time getting to my feet, thats when I figured out Thor's plan. And so did the Hulk, because next thing he was smashing the floor too, and with the help of Thor, they broke through the floor fast and we dropped another level.

Level after level we dropped. And fewer and fewer chitauri dropped with us. when we were five floors away everybody was landing on their feet. Drop, drop, drop, drop. I rolled and smiled. One more floor until we reached Loki.

"Stop!" Something hisses terribly. I knew that voice, it belong to The Other. It stepped from the shadows.

"Avengers." It snarled. "Come to save your lost pet?"

"What have you done to him!" I shouted at the creature who laughed.

"When I left him, it wouldn't be long."

"What do you mean?"

"Until he dies foolish mortal."

"Hulk!" I didn't turned around, not daring to take my eyes of this thing.

"SMASH IT!" The Hulk roared and lunged forward, everybody opened fire. I threw ice daggers, Clint shot arrow after arrow. Mini missiles sprang from the iron man suit, Steve threw his shield, Thor threw his hammer, Natasha unleashed a torrent of bullets, and Jayfeather and Bowtie charged forward.

CGCGCGCG

Loki didn't hear the explosions above him. He didn't hear the roars of his brother or the Hulk. He didn't hear the screams of the chitauri as they watch the Avengers and Chilly with her animals strike The Other. He didn't notice the floor outside his cell cave in. Didn't hear Steve give orders to Tony, Bowtie and the Hulk to go after The Other because it had escaped before they could kill it. Didn't know that his brother had ripped the cell door off its hinges. Didn't feel anything as Chilly rolled him over and saw his wounds.

Chilly gasped and he still heard nothing. He was so close to death now that he was oblivious to the world around him.

Chilly saw Loki's glazed eyes and thought he was dead, she checked for a pulse. She thought for a moment that Loki _was_ dead, but then she felt it. The faintest beat of a heart. She placed a hand above Loki's chest, closed her eyes, and healed.

CGCGCGCG

I worked desperately, wanting to heal everything at once but having to do the slow process of having to heal one thing at a time. I got everything that was life threatening, the gashes, broken bones, internal bleeding. And when I was done with that I started to get all the cuts and bruises. And I still wasn't sure I could save him.

Loki gasped and shot up. He looked wildly around, and then he saw us. He looked confused.

"You- you came for me." He looked at all of us as if we were complete strangers.

"Well of course we did! You really thought I'd let them take you away without a fight?" I hugged him.

"Not that this isn't a touching moment," Tony interrupted. "But The Other got away and we need to get out of here now. More chitauri are coming and we need to move."

"How do we get back to the ship?" I looked up at the hole we made on our way down.

"I got legolas." Tony took hold of Clint and they flew back up. The Hulk gently picked up Steve and Natasha before jumping back to the jet. Thor looked at us,

"Thor, you and Loki go, I got a spell so I can get levitate. Jayfeather, you go with them." Jayfeather turned into a house cat and Loki picked him up. Bowtie reverted back too and stood by my side.

"After you Lady Chilly." I rolled my shoulders and using the last of my energy, shot up through the hole and up to the jet. I was worn out from the fighting, the healing, and the magic that I did from getting out of the dungeon. I only just made it to the top and rolled as my magic stopped so I didn't kill myself. I took deep breaths as Steve helped me to my feet. Thor and Loki closely followed. We had done it, we had saved Loki.

"Oh its not over yet." That voice, that horrible voice said. The Other was in front of the quinjet. Thor was helping me get up when two objects appeared in The Others hand. Tony, Steve, the Hulk, Natasha, and Clint had their weapon pointed at The Other. The Other smiled and tossed one of the objects at them before they could fire. The things exploded and the five of them were tossed aside. It looked at me and Thor.

"I'll enjoy watching you two being scrapped off the walls." The Other threw the object. Something ran past me,

Loki.

Loki ran in front of me and Thor. Loki took the object directly in the chest. The object exploded. I screamed. Loki's body flew back. His landed with a crunch. And even before I looked into Loki's dull eyes, even before I smelled the charred, burnt, flesh. I knew.

I knew that Loki Laufeyson,

was dead.

**I can hear your cries and I'm smiling. Let the hate rain come down on me. **

**So review and tell me how you feel, and maybe I'll get the next chapter up soon. **

**Maybe...**


	22. Giving life a wake up call

Giving life a wake up call

Chilly screamed, she couldn't think to do anything else. The sight of Loki's mangled, burnt body was too much. Chilly looked into Loki's eyes and saw the lights had gone out of them. They were just dull and lifeless. Thor yelled something but Chilly wasn't sure what, Thor had let go of her and was now attacking The Other. Chilly felt the shock wave from another explosion. She fell to her knees from the shock, she just knelt there, not moving, not taking her eyes off the unmoving body in front of her.

The rest of the Avengers had recovered from the bomb and were now fighting The Other once again. They hadn't realized that what had just taken place. Steve called to Chilly to come and help them, he turned to her. Steve saw the body and Chilly just looked up at him, tears silently made their way down her face. Steve thought he was going to be sick.

"My Master will kill you! He'll kill you all!" Those were the last words The Other ever spoke. For Thor in his rage, smashed the monster's skull. Thats when the other Avengers saw why Chilly wasn't fighting with them and why Thor was so upset.

No one could believe that Loki was dead.

"How?" Natasha whispered.

"He- he saved us." Chilly said quietly through her tears, "Loki put himself between us and the bomb."

Bowtie and Jayfeather walked over to Loki's corpse. Jayfeather nudged Loki's arm with his nose. He slowly morphed into a cat and crawled into the crook of Loki's arm. He closed his eyes and placed his head on top of Loki chest, just on the edge of the gaping hole in Loki's chest. Bowtie raised his head and howled, his mournful cries filled everyones ears. Everyone was pale and shaking. The Hulk had stopped and let Bruce banner come back out. Chilly took Loki's cold hand in hers.

"Why would you do a stupid thing like that Loki?... Oh god I'm sorry."

"He died the noblest way a warrior could die," Thor said and tears were visible on his face also. "He died protecting his friends and family. You can't die any nobler."

"Can't you use magic and heal him?" Steve said quietly, Chilly shook her head sadly.

"Y-y-you can't Br-bring back the d-dead." She choked out and the tears came more freely.

Bowtie's howl started to compete with the sound of chitauri coming to avenge their fallen leader. Jayfeather snarled and changed into a panther and stood over Loki's body, Bowtie stood beside Jayfeather, not daring to let anything near their fallen family member. A fierceness shown in their eyes that Chilly felt proud as she stood in front of them, burning to kill anything that came her way.

"COME ON!" Chilly screamed, "I DARE YOU!"

CGCGCGCG

Frigga was in the treasure vault. It was there that she felt it, that something was wrong. Something bad had just happened and her thoughts had instantly gone to her children. Yes Loki had denied her and Odin as his parents but she would always love him. she looked back up at the reason she was in the treasure room. Loki's cermiamonal hemet was in the treasure vault and she had come down here to look at it and wonder how things had gone so wrong so fast.

Thats when she realized that Loki's helm was radiation power, and when she looked closer she saw that it was shaking slightly. It rattled more and more, becoming very violent. Frigga couldn't believe it, her eyes shone with tears and hope. When enough power had built up, the helmet shot up through the ceiling of the vault. Frigga smiled bright, she hadn't smiled like that since Thor's interrupted ceremony. She was proud of her son, and now, he could come home.

Frigga raced off to find Odin and then Heimdall, she wanted to know what had happened to her sons.

CGCGCGCG

Jayfeather was tearing through another chitauri throat went he felt it. Jayfeather sensed something powerful was coming. When Jayfeather's fighting companion Bowtie paused for a split second also, he knew that he wasn't imagining it.

CGCGCGCG

Bowtie was killing a chitauri with Jayfeather when he froze, he saw that Jayfeather had done so also. Bowtie could tell something was coming. What, he wasn't sure. But he knew it was coming there way, Bowtie didn't have time to spare it another thought though, as he fought to protect his dead friend's body.

CGCGCGCG

Even with the little magic Thor had it was still possible for him to sense that very powerful magic was coming. He was confused as he killed chitauri after chitauri, Chilly had magic yes, but this was something far stronger. And as Thor felt the magic come closer and closer, he realized that it was familiar magic. Thor was shocked as he looked to his brother's destroyed body.

CGCGCGCG

Chilly felt the magic as soon as it had started, the magic radiated powerfully from an object close to her. She couldn't believe it, she knew that magic. She had trained with that magic, she had been taught by that magic.

That magic belonged to someone dead, someone that was a few feet from her. Someone who had saved her life.

Someone who was just about to slap life in the face.

CGCGCGCG

Loki's helmet went through the side of the ship and tore through wall after wall, letting nothing get between it and its target. Ripping through one final wall it entered the room the Avengers were fighting in, it knocked chitauri aside.

A hand shot up, and hand that belong to a being, that by all means, should be dead.

CGCGCGCG

Loki's hand shot up and he caught his helmet. Power flowed through and he smiled as his body was repaired. Magic coursed through his veins and he felt no pain as the flesh and muscle of his chest knit itself back together. He was made whole again. He placed his helmet on and smiled even more as his battle armor appeared on him. His cerminiamonal helmet changing into his battle helmet.

Jayfeather and Bowtie couldn't believe their eyes as the dead man they had been standing over just moments before, stood up and looked around at the situation they were in. Bowtie recovered first and hand howled his cheer. Jayfeather roared his and the two creatures bounded over to Loki and he grinned down at them.

"Hello Jayfeather, Bowtie. It seems things aren't going so well." Loki looked at the battle field and at the exhausted Avengers, then he saw Chilly. She locked eyes with him. Chilly screamed again, only thing time it wasn't in fear, it was in joy.

"Loki!" Chilly said before chitauri caught her in the middles of a circle. She held her sword ready knowing that the would fire at any moment and she would try to dodge as many as she could. Loki's eyes narrowed, he magicked daggers and threw them at the chitauri, killing them all. Chilly ran over to him and hugged him.

"I hate you so much right now." She said. "Next time warn me before you're about to do something stupid,ok?"

"Alright, but right now I think we have a problem." Chilly frown and despair was written on her face, there was just too many chitauri.

"Brother!" The family of misfits turned around and saw Thor making his way over. "Brother you're alive!" thor then hugged Loki too who rolled his eyes.

"Yes I'm fine, now Thor put me down!" Thor placed his brother back on the floor.

"We need to get back to the ship." Chilly said as she chopped off the arm of a chitauri and let Bowtie and Jayfeather finish it off.

"I agree. But first we have to gather the others." Loki then used magic and the next thing Thor and Chilly knew, every single chitauri was frozen in place. None of them moved as the group walked past them. The other avengers didn't quite know what was happening until they spotted the familiar horned helmet and they all stopped. Even the Hulk was happy to see the god up and about again.

"Loki?" Steve came forward hesitantly as if not quite believing that the god was now back on his feet.

"Surprised?"

"We thought you- you were dead! How are you here right now?" Tony flipped the face of the Iron Man suit.

"Seems I am worthy again and have been given back my powers."

"Ok, but what's with the chitauri though?"

"Oh I only placed spell on them so they couldn't move. I do suggest though that we leave. The spell might wear off, and we could be in trouble if that happens." Everyone nodded but before they all got into the quinjet. Loki went over to the corpse of The Other and dug through its robes before holding up a purple stone.

"Loki, what's that?" Chilly asked, curious.

"This, is the Space Gem. And from what I can tell it should be able to use in a few days."

"wow,"

"Yes, I suggest we leave now, my magic on the chitauri is wearing off."

They went out the same way they came in, through the hole Natasha created. Everyone was quiet as we flew back to Earth, still trying to get over the shock of seeing someone that badly damaged coming back to life.

"Thor, how did you get back here? The bifrost is broken and you don't have the tesseract with you." Loki said after a half hour of awkward silence.

"With the power of the tesseract the bifrost was repaired faster than without it. Loki nodded in understanding.

"We've got company people." Chilly looked out the window to see what Natasha was talking about. Several chitauri hovercrafts were chasing them.

"They just don't give up do they?" She muttered. "Tony, do you think we're a safe distance away from the chitauri ship so that if we tell the Council the blow it up we won't get hit from with debris?" The quinjet shuttered as a missles from one of the chitauri hovercraft hit it.

"We should be fine. JARVIS connect me with SHIELD." Everyone was tense as Clint flew to dodge the missiles and get them home. Natasha fired back and managed to hit some.

"Loki can you help us out here?" Chilly asked,

"They're moving too fast and I can't get a good shot at them."

"The Council will be firing a missile, we might want to get back to Earth." Tony said.

"Hold on," Natasha paused for a second, she hit the last chitauri craft. "We're good."

Earth got closer and closer, they were almost home. A black dot appeared in the distance, and as the two objects got closer the group realized that it was the missile that the Council had sent. It past them so fast that no one could get a good look at it. A few moments later everyone felt the shock wave from the explosion, they all smiled.

"It's over right? Its all over?" Tony breathed, but Loki shook his head frowning.

"Not unless Thanos was on that ship which I highly doubt. If he had been, what happened back there would have been more than twice as bad."

"Twice as bad?" Bruce said unbelieving. "Loki, you died back there, how can something be 'twice as bad'?"

"You all could have died." No one said anything to that. They entered the Earth's atmosphere and landed twenty minutes later.

CGCGCGCG

I was too happy for words, I mean I knew Loki had died and the prospect of him coming back to life never even crossed my mind. I just wanted to hug him and never let him go. Bowtie and Jayfeather were so excited they didn't leave his side. I was sitting in between Thor and Loki, Steve and Bruce sat across from us with Tony. Loki used some of his magic and so instead of wearing his battle armor he was wearing the same clothes he was wearing when he tried to take over Earth. He looked disdainfully at the taking bracelet on his wrist. He made eye contact with everyone except Natasha and Clint who were watching out for more chitauri, he then used magic and the bracelet fell off. Nothing was said as Tony picked up the object and crushed it with his suit. It was silent as Tony pressed a button on the wall and a trash bin appeared. He then tossed in the crushed metal and it clanged at the bottom. Tony pressed the same button and the bin disappeared. We touched base on the helicarrier and got out, Fury came out to meet us. He stopped for a moment to look at Loki.

"So what happened on the chitauri ship?"

"I have gotten my powers back and the chitauri ship is destroyed along with The Other." Fury looked relieved for a second before his usual stern face came back.

"You're not going to pull a stunt like that again are you?"

"What?"

"Now that you have your powers back, you're not going to try and rule the world?" Loki looked over his shoulder at us.

"No, I don't believe I will." Fury's face relaxed slightly. Then he looked down at Loki's wrist. And then looked back up at us, revealing nothing. We all thought that Fury would ask about it but he said nothing and motioned for us to follow him in. We started to follow but Thor stopped and looked up at the sky.

"Thor? what's up?" I asked and we followed his gaze upward. We saw the signs of a biforst in use.

"Thor, what's going on?" I said, before I could say anything else the rainbow bridge crashed down on Thor and a before anyone could say anything, Thor was gone.

"Okay, what was that about?" Bruce slowly walked forward.

"Well that was rude," I said, "Really? he just left us like that? _Really?_" For five minutes we stood there wondering if Thor would be coming back. But once again, a formation in the sky told us he would be and Thor was once again, back with us.

"What was that about?" Steve asked, Thor had a look of utter happiness on his face.

"My friends! My Mother has invited you all to come to Asgard to celebrate!"

"Really! For real?!" I jumped up and down. "Oh my god, when do we get to go?!"

"Now." As soon as Thor said that the bifrost came down around us.

CGCGCGCG

Fury opened his eyes to an empty flight deck, his team and Chilly, along with the two mutant animals, were gone.

"Damn." He said shaking his head before going back inside the helicarrier.

**I'm really sorry for leaving you guys at a cliffhanger that last chapter, I should have warned you to grab a box of tissues. But the next chapter will be fun and I can't wait to share it with you!**


	23. Parties might kill me

Parties might kill me

I stumbled as we landed from the bifrost. Everyone else but Thor and Loki stumbled too. I heard a shout of joy as I straightened myself. Frigga race over and embrace Loki then Thor.

"Mother," Loki muttered as Tony smirked.

"My son, I'm so happy to have you home!" She hugged him again and Loki stood there awkwardly until she released him. She then noticed the rest of us.

"And you must be the avengers, Thor has told us much about you." We smiled to be polite, not wanting to be rude to the queen of Asgard.

" I hope he told you good things about us." Bruce said shyly not knowing whether or not to shake her hand or just stand there.

"He has only said good things about you." She said returning the smile. We all slightly relaxed and my eyes found Heimdall.

And I don't know whether you know this or not, but I'm a huge fan of him. I think personally he's a total badass. Anyone else? but I seriously had to keep it under control, I might have seen Heimdall lots of times because of the movie Thor, but this was his first time seeing me and I really didn't want to give the wrong impression and then just think I'm weird for the rest of eternity.

"I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I am queen Frigga. And this," She gestured to Heimdall, "Is Heimdall the gatekeeper of Asgard."

"Avengers." Heimdal nodded once before turning to me, Jayfeather and Bowtie were tense at my side. They had immediately changed into panther and wolf, looking around for anything that would be a threat. But I patted them both, they relaxed but didn't change back.

"Chilly." I did my best not to grin like an idiot.

"Hi Heimdall." I said pretty excitedly. Was this really happening? Is this real life? Nodding to his queen, Heimdal turned back to his original position, staring into space.

"So you're Chilly, Thor has told us much about you as well, how you come from a different universe and can do magic." Frigga said.

"Oh, right, the first day here was pretty exciting. I just have to say," That you and Heimdall are like two of my favorite characters ever and its a huge honor to meet you can I hug you? "Thank you for inviting us to Asgard."

"Its an honor for you to be here, now I suggest that we go back to the palace. You have just come back from battle. Odin will want to see you Loki." We stopped, we all knew what Odin was like. We had read up on norse mythology and knew what Odin had done to Loki. And frankly after seeing the movie Thor I wasn't too keen on meeting the guy. We all had subconsciously taken a step closer to Loki, forming somewhat of a protective circle around him. Not too close for it to be uncomfortable, but close enough for Frigga to notice.

"My dears what's wrong?" We looked at each other not knowing what to say. Frigga sensed our discomfort.

"You're worried for Loki? It will be alright, Odin has declared Loki's punishment over because he has redeemed himself. Thor has informed me how, and my son I am very proud of you. And he also wants to see the rest of you too with Loki." Loki relaxed somewhat and the rest of us relaxed too. But he was still tense, probably because he wasn't sure how Asgard would take to him returning.

"Don't worry bro, we got your back." I said reassuringly. The others nodded in agreement.

"Bro?" Frigga asked slightly confused.

"Just a saying down on, uh, Midgard." I said, that was probably weird for her, she thought I had called Loki brother.

"Yes well we should start making our way back now. Tonight is a night for celebration!"

CGCGCGCG

They had entered the city and few saw them. Frigga had been in the lead with Thor and Loki close by her side, the Avengers and Chilly followed. Bowtie and Jayfeather stayed by Chilly's side, watching for danger. The rainbow bridge lead straight to the palace entrance so they hardly saw anyone except guards.

Now the group was in a huge lounge like room with golden walls, a huge fireplace and a view that overlooked the city.

"I will go and talk to Odin and see about preparations for the feast. The healers should be here soon to see to your wounds." Then the queen left. Thor and Loki sat down while everyone else looked around admiring the place.

"Exactly like the movie." Chilly muttered but no one heard.

"That is quiet the view." Tony commented, "And are those stones...Floating?" Loki walked over to the rest of them.

"Yes, if you're wondering, thats possible by magic." Tony thought about it, before he could say anything more, four Asgardians burst into the room.

"Thor, You're back!" Chilly identified the four new people immediately.

"My friends! It is good to be back home, everyone," Thor turned to his other friends in the room. "These are the other avengers," He introduced them and then gestured to Chilly.

"And this is Lady Chilly with her faithful companions, Bowtie and Jayfeather." Bowtie and Jayfeather evaluated the new group. And the other group evaluated Jayfeather and Bowtie, both trying to decide what of the others.

"This is-" Thor started.

"Lady Sif and The Warriors Three." Chilly said. "The Warriors Three being, Hogun, Volstagg, and Frandral."

"The tales of us reach Midgard?" Frandral asked.

"I saw you guys in New Mexico, good job by the way, fighting the Destroyer."

"You were there? It was impressive was it not?"

"Yeah."

"And what are these creatures?" Volstagg, pointing to Jayfeather and Bowtie.

"This is Jayfeather," Chilly gestured to the panther at her side. "He's a cat that can turn into what you see now, which we call a panther back on Midgard. And this is Bowtie, a dog who can turn into a wolf." The warriors looked impressed.

"And they can control these changes at will?"

"Yep, guys, show them." Bowtie and Jayfeather morphed into dog and cat briefly, before quickly changing back.

"Very impressive, and their purpose?"

"I protect them and they protect me, they're also pretty good on the battlefield."

"I can imagine, can you order them to change back."

"Less of ordering, more like asking."

"But aren't you their master?"

"What? No, its like a mutual friendship, they don't have to stay by my side, but they do. So I stay by theirs."

"And they won't attack anyone?"

"Not unless I ask them to, or someone does something to threaten me or my friends."

Chilly and the avengers started talking to the Warriors three. Each group asking questions about the other, the Asgardians wanted to also why Chilly had such a weird name. Though Sif had noticed Loki who had slipped into the shadows.

"You." She hissed, pulling a dagger from somewhere on her person. Jayfeather and Bowtie saw, growling they left Chilly's side and stood in front of Loki. facing Sif with hackles slightly raised. In an instance everyone had weapons in hand. The avengers had their weapons pointed at Sif, Chilly was really to attack with her ice sword, The Warriors three were surprised by the sudden turn of events and the appearance of the ice sword but they pulled out the weapons that they had with them and pointed them at the avengers and Chilly. Thor didn't know who to point mjolnir at, switching between Sif and the avengers.

"Loki, how dare you come back." She took a step toward him, Jayfeather and Bowtie growled louder and made themselves look more threatening. Sif paused but didn't look ready to back down.

"We have to take him to the Allfather." She demanded.

"No we don't," Chilly slowly edged around her to stand in between Jayfeather and Bowtie her sword slightly raised and ready to attack at a moments notice, she was exhausted from the fight she had just been in, but she wasn't going to lose Loki again so easily. And neither were any other the avengers.

"He's here with us, queen Figga invited us here. And he's totally cool now. And not that I'm threatening you or anything, but these two are not afraid to rip you to shreds if they think you're going to harm Loki or us." Sif narrowed her eyes.

"Would you still protect him even if you knew what he was? The skin you see now is not his true color." Chilly knew were Sif was going with this, she was trying to scare her and make her think Loki was a monster. And so she would back down and Loki would stand alone. So Chilly decide to tell Sif exactly what she knew.

"Frost Giant." Chilly said a easily as if she was talking about the weather. Sif was surprised.

"Yeah, I know that Loki's a Frost Giant and he kind of tried to kill you in New Mexico. You may think hes a monster, but hes one of the greatest guys I know, and we'll fight to protect him because hes a hero." Chilly gave a fake smile, "So please bitch, back off."

Sif was shocked, no one ever talked to her like that. Her eyes flamed.

"Listen closely mortal. You don't stand a chance again me on the battlefield." She spat.

"Wanna bet sweetcheeks?" Chilly spat back. Everyone tensed, it was getting ready to come to physical blows. Just as the girls were about to swing at each other, the doors into the room opened and in walked a healer who stopped at the sight before him.

"Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, the queen has asked for your presence." Sif looked to the healer then back to Chilly. She didn't want to disobey the queen but before she left she whispered.

"This isn't over."

"Bring it." Chilly hissed. Sif and the Warriors Three left and the tension left the room.

"Chilly," Loki said, "Thank you."

"No prob, I didn't like her much anyway. I don't like racist people."

"Yes but making her your enemy might not have been a smart move." Chilly shrugged,

"I know you people have my back."

The healer got to work, Chilly would have healed her own wounds but had decided to heal Jayfeather's and Bowtie's instead because she didn't trust the healer to fix them up properly and she didn't trust Jayfeather or Bowtie not to bite anything that came near them because they were still alert and always looking at the door incase Sif came back. The healer quickly left and everyone sat in silence, recovering the energy spent that day. Another person came in and gave them new clothes to put on for the night, except Loki and Thor who were going to go in their armor. They briefly were separated into different rooms to change, Natasha and Chilly were in dresses, and the others were in robes of some kind.

"Nice dresses ladies." Tony complimented as they walked back into the room. Chilly wasn't too happy because she never liked dresses and tried to avoid wearing them.

"I could say the same thing to you." She said sarcastically.

"Its not that bad." Steve said trying to keep the peace.

"Is not one happy with their attire?" Loki asked looking around at the group. Almost everyone nodded their head.

"Well, I can fix that." Doing magic, the guys were now in suits and the ladies still in dresses, only now they looked like a group that was going to a party on Earth. Loki also made everyone look clean, with neat hair and everything.

"That, is more like it." Tony looked himself over.

"I guess this is better than before- wait a minute," Chilly looked at the new dress she was in. "Loki, really?" The dress was white with light blue trimming. Loki smirked and they both knew Loki had made the dress that color because of the incident of Chilly becoming a cat and the dress was what her fur color had been.

Natasha had a black dress with red trimming. She said nothing but they all knew she approved of it. The guys had expensive suits, and each avenger had a tie the color of their outfit. For example, Tony had a red tie, Clint purple, Bruce green, and Steve blue.

"Thanks man." Clint said warily, Loki nodded and everyone else thanked him also.

"Thor, do you think we now have to worry about your groupies coming after us?" Chilly asked wanting to know if she should just party then get out of Asgard as fast as she could.

"I will talk to them later this evening and try to make sure they do not do anything out of reason."

"Nice." The doors opened once more and they froze thinking it was Lady Sif coming back to finish things. But they relaxed when they saw that it was queen Frigga.

"The feast will start soon, I sorted things out with Odin and no one will be alarmed at your sudden appearance in Asgard." We stood and she smiled. "Come along dears. This is going to be an interesting night."

CGCGCGCG

I'm not going to lie, I was terrified when I stood up to Sif and I really thought that she was going to cut me down as I stood in front of Loki. But luckily the healer dude showed up just in time, it almost went down. But now we were going to a party and I didn't think Sif would attempt to murder me in front of the king and queen of Asgard. And just because there was going to be a party, didn't mean I was going to like Odin, not even a little. Frigga had let me bring Jayfeather and Bowtie along. We both agreed that they were tense enough without me being gone for a few hours in a strange place. We also didn't wasn't them escaping and hurting people while searching for me.

And the party, was awesome. To say the least. Not that I like Asgard in general, but they certainly know how to party. There was quite a few people there, the avengers and I sat next to one another, Jayfeather Bowtie sat behind me, still as statues but they still were panther and wolf. I had tried to convince them to change back but they refused. And from what I heard, they were what part of the conversation was around the table. Fandral and Volstagg had told someone about them, then that person told someone else. So now lots of the gathered Asgardians knew about the 'Magic, battle ready monsters.' I was offended by the fact that they had called Jayfeather and Bowtie 'Monsters.' but that was how they viewed my companions, I wasn't going to correct them because Bowtie and Jayfeather didn't care and I didn't want to start a fight with those two.

Loki sat next to me and Tony while Tony sat next to Steve, Clint and Natasha, along with Bruce sat across from us. Poor Thor didn't know who to sit by. It reminded me kind of like the first day of lunch in the cafeteria at school. Thor sat next to Bruce so Thor was also sitting next to Hogun. The Warriors Three and Sif sat together. The popular kids vs the new kids. Though it was really just me and Sif glaring at each other whenever our eyes met long enough. Another fact you might want to know, there were no butter knives near me.

Thought that was interesting...

Odin and Frigga sat at the head of the table but I refused to look in that direction, afraid that if I saw Odin I would do something stupid like cuss him out. I lost track of time as the night got later, but I was somewhat sure that is was somewhere around one or two in the morning. During the night people came up to me and asked to get Jayfeather and Bowtie to do magic and change into house pets. I'm pretty sure most of them were drunk and when I told them to ask later, they got a little bit upset. Jayfeather and Bowtie stepped in and warned off anyone who looked like they were going to bother me. In return I secretly gave them some of the food from my plate.

The other part of the conversation around the table, though they tried to hide it, was about Loki's return to Asgard, mostly everyone else avoided him. Loki didn't say anything when they didn't talk to him. He just ate the food and I felt bad so I talked to him.

"So, when the party is over, what do you want to do?" I said stuffing another piece of food in my mouth. Loki stopped picking at his and looked thoughtful.

"I'm not going to stay here, not on Asgard. I don't think you know what its like to be ignored, hearing the whispers about you behind your back, and having others like Sif, Hogun, Fandral, and Volstagg, pretending to be your friends." I rolled my eyes and grinned.

"Loki, that happens to me five out of the seven days of the week. Its called school." Loki smiled too.

It was another hour before the party was over. By then, all of us felt like we had just fought another chitauri army. I was falling asleep on my feet and felt sick from all the food I had eaten. Me and Natasha shared a room, there was another bed in there so that made things less awkward. Though the boys all had to share a room, except for Thor who went to his room. But Loki decided to stay with them, and sleep in the same room as the rest avengers. Frigga had told us that Odin would want to see us all tomorrow, that was going to be fun.

But at the moment I was too tired to care, and I quickly fell asleep. With Natasha, hiding a knife under her pillow that she had stolen from dinner.

**So I was thinking I that there would only be one or two more chapters after this. This story is coming to a close. **

**But who knows, maybe I'll do a sequel if you want...**


	24. New friends in odd places

New friends in odd places

I was awake at seven, which in my opinion, was way too early for someone who had just partied and fought off an alien invasion the day before. I had been woken up by Natasha who had just come out of the bathroom, looking clean and was already dressed. She was wearing her avengers suit, but it looked brand new despite what had happened the day before.

"How in the world are you up?" I muttered.

"I'm a SHIELD agent." She said as if that explained everything, SHIELD agent training must have been tough.

"Chilly, you should get up, we're going to go meet the others and see the king of this place." Right, that was happening today. I groaned and rolled out of bed, literally, I was too close to the edge of my bed and I rolled off the side and hit the floor.

"Ow."

"Come on Chilly, we're going to have breakfast before then and we're seeing Odin at nine." I groaned again and managed to get out of the blankets that were trying to strangle me. Groggily I stood up. Jayfeather who was now a house cat, purred and sat down on my bed. He had decided to sleep with us, and Bowtie was with the guys.

"Here, they were left by the door." Natasha handed me the clothes I had worn the day before, before I had gone into space and fought an army.

"They were there along with mine, Loki fixed everybody's outfits so we don't have to go out in dresses again." I sleepily took mine and went to the bathroom. I bumped into the door and sighed before I opened it and went inside. That hadn't helped my splitting headache.

It had taken my forty minutes to shower and change, mostly due to the fact that I might have fallen asleep standing up in the shower. When I finally got out of the bathroom, Natasha was just about dragging me out of the room.

"Lets move Chilly." Natasha pestered as I lagged.

"Its fine, we'll have plenty of time to eat, we won't see Odin for like another three hours." I mumbled as I walked.

"No, we meet him in and hour." Then she added. "And if you don't hurry you'll miss breakfast and have to go hungry until lunch." That woke me up. I jogged past her,

"Why didn't you say so!? Lets go women!" We arrived at the dining hall and saw that everyone else was already there. Though they didn't look too happy about it. Tony and Clint looked how I felt, Bruce and Steve were trying not to let it show how tired they were. Thor and Loki though, looked fine and were eating their breakfast. We came in and sat down, me and Natasha were served and I started to eat. The others couldn't believe it.

"How can you possible eat after last night?" Tony said unbelievingly. I shrugged.

"Theres always room for food." The avengers looked like they might be sick.

"So, plan of the day?" I said while eating.

"Its almost time for us to go to see Thor's dad. Then I think we go home, hopefully Fury won't be upset that we left like that." Steve said.

"Speaking of seeing my father, I think now is the time to go." Thor said standing, everyone but me looked grateful to be leaving behind the food. I on the other hand wasn't finished but let them pull me away from the table. We were led down the hall by one of the servants, two guards stood motionless by the doors, as we approached the doors opened and we were in the huge throne room. You know the one in the movie Thor, yeah, that room. Odin sat on the throne, Frigga was by his side and two guards were positioned on the steps leading up to the throne. we stopped at the steps.

"Thor," Odin acknowledged. He turned to Loki who was clearly uncomfortable. "Loki." He looked to the rest of us. "And the avengers, thank you for bringing my sons home." Loki winced slightly when Odin had said 'sons'.

"Who was the one responsible for retrieving Loki and bring him into your care?" Odin asked and I tentatively spoke up.

"That would have been me your majesty." Did it kill me to say that? Yes it did. But I didn't want my head cut off for lack of respect. Odin nodded, if he was surprised that someone like me had faced Loki and not gotten killed, he didn't let it show.

"Very well, to show our thanks for returning our son back to us, I offer you a gift. You may request anything and I will grant it for you." I was stunned, anything? Anything at all?

"If you so wish, you could have a golden apple, the golden apples I offer you will let you live for eternity." Odin said, I was finding it a little hard to breath. That was a great offer. I looked at the avengers then down at Bowtie and Jayfeather, everyone was looking at me expectantly, wondering if I would take the offer. I then saw Loki, he stared back and I knew what I wanted to ask for.

"Allfather? As cool as that offer sounds, I don't think I want to live that long, but I know what I would like to ask for."

"And that is?" He said. Everyone wondered what I was going to ask for and I smiled.

"Well, I need some help to keep a promise."

CGCGCGCG

I sat on a beach, on an island, in the middles of the ocean. With no other land for miles. the sun shone and I felt relaxed, until a giant sea serpent erupted from the water, swamping me with water.

"Jormungand!" I shouted to be heard. "Come on you guys! That wasn't cool!" But the giant snake roared and twisted around, I saw Loki on his back, sitting right behind his head holding on and laughing. Jormungand laid his huge head on the beach and Loki got off, still laughing.

"Our apologies Chilly. Jormungand was just getting used to his new size." We looked back to the huge snake that was now blazing through the water around the island.

"Its good to know you're happy." I said, the avengers came over from their spot on the beach. They hadn't been splashed, Bowtie barked happily at Jormungand and ran at the edge of the water barking. Jayfeather jumped into my arms and looked up at me.

"I still don't understand why you didn't get an apple." Tony said.

"I had a promise to keep and I kept it." I told him.

"Uh huh, so how does this all work out exactly?"

"My father has agreed to free Loki's children." Thor said proudly. "He has used his magic to make Jormungand smaller and so now he can be free. But he isn't allowed to go anywhere near land. But Odin created this island and shrouded it in magic to hide it so we can come and visit him."

Jormungand gave another scream of joy. We had to cover our ears. Even though Odin shrunk him, he was still pretty big. We stayed there for another hour, playing with the giant snake.

"This is weirdest thing I've ever done." Tony had shouted as we all sat on Jormungand's back as he slid through the water. The snake was fast and I was afraid we were going to fall off. But Jormungand took special care to make sure we didn't. I think Loki had told him what had happened and how he was free, because besides Loki, Jormungand seemed to like me the best.

"Time to go, we got two more stops." Steve said and he was right, as much fun as it was playing with Jormungand, we had to go. Loki said goodbye and promised to come back soon, and for Jormungand to behave himself.

"We ready?" Clint asked. Loki smiled bright.

"Yes, lets go get my other children."

CGCGCGCG

It was cold to say the least. The north pole was cold if you could believe it. The ground underneath me shook and I had to pull my hands out of my pockets to balance by self. Thor and Loki didn't seem bothered by the cold, neither did Fenrir, for that matter.

Fenrir was loping through the icy plains, howling his excitement. Odin had shrunk Fenrir as well, now the wolf was only about as tall as a full grown elephant, and at long as one and a half. A spell had also been placed on Fenrir, a spell that made it so Fenrir could eat as much as he wanted and not grow. In mythology every time Fenrir ate he would get bigger and the gods feared him, but this spell fixed that problem. Even though he was smaller, his howl made me feel like I would go deaf.

Bowtie howled in return and the two wolves ran. Somehow Bowtie was managing to keep up with Fenrir, Jayfeather popped his head out through the collar of my jacket. He had crawled into it as the cold started to get to him. He hissed in annoyance before borrowing back in, he was clinging to my sweeter I had under the jacket. I held him up by folding my arms and placing them under him from the outside so he wouldn't fall out.

"Its cold." Bruce said as he stood next to me.

"That was an understatement." Clint complained. We were all bundled in clothes for the cold weather but it didn't feel like it was helping.

"Chilly!" Loki called me over. "Fenrir has offered you a ride as thanks for freeing him."

"What?" Fenrir laid down and looked at me.

"Climb on and he'll run with you on his back." Loki explained.

"You're sure?" I said as I climbed over onto Fenrir's back, I held onto the fur on the back of his neck. I clung on as Fenrir stood. Before Loki could answer, Fenrir was off. Running as fast as he could, the wind stung my face and I leaned down to block some of the wind. Fenrir howled again and I could feel how joyful he was. He ran on even as we were out of sight of the others. I felt a squirming in my chest. Jayfeather's head came out once again and he yowled in surprise. Then burrowed back into the safety of my jacket. I had forgotten he was on me. I would have said sorry to Jayfeather but to wind stole the words from my mouth.

"Fenrir!" I hollered, somehow Fenrir heard me and slowed. I felt a presence press against my mind and I panicked.

"_Do not worry little one. It is only me._" A voice rumbled in my head.

"Fenrir?" I said disbelievingly. The wolf twisted his head around to look at me, a knowing look in his eyes.

"yes it is I._You may speak to me with your mind Lady Chilly._"

"_Thats awesome. But Fenrir, you know where the boundaries are right?_"

"_I do, just beyond the rise of that hill._" With his snout he motioned to the hilled in the distance. Tony, wonderful Tony Stark, Had bought a large expanse of land in the arctic. He had purchased it so that Fenrir would have lots of room to live in, it was a private reserve and no one was allowed to enter it. Odin had said that as long as Fenrir stayed within the boundaries he could stay there.

Jayfeather's head reappeared once more and spat something at Fenrir. Fenrir looked amused and said with his mind,

"_Jayfeather says that its cold and he wishes to go to a warmer climate. I agree, I believe its time for you to visit my sister._"

Yep, we were going to hell. Literally.

Fenrir raced back to the others, and as I got off, Fenrir touched my mind once more.

"_Thank you Chilly._" And then the wolf's mind was gone.

"You're welcome." I whisper back. Thor placed a hand on my shoulder, it was time to go.

CGCGCGCG

When Jayfeather had told Fenrir he wanted to go to a warmer climate, I'm not sure hell was the place he had in mind. It was hot, as you might imagine. Loki lead us across a barren plain, there were a few random fires. Soon we came to the stop at the bottom of a staircase with a throne at the top. Sitting on the throne, was a woman, Hela.

"Father, what brings you to my realm?" She asked coldly. It was obvious that she was hurt from being abandoned there. "Along with my uncle and a band of mortals no less."

"Hela, a deal has been made with the Allfather." Loki said, "Your brothers have already been freed, and now, you can too. If that is your wish."

Hela looked down at us, her eyes looking us over. Trying to decide whether or not this was some kind of cruel joke.

"You think I should just leave my responsibilities I have here? Then who father, would look after the dead?"

"Hela-"

"No! You let them take me and my brothers away from our home! You let them lock us away until Ragnarok. You didn't even try to save us." Her voice was rising and the ground shook. She stood up, coming closer.

"I waited for you to come and rescue us! I waited and waited, but you never came and I was left in the darkness." She was at the base of the stairs now, she was a little bit shorter then Loki. Hurt was in both of their eyes. Loki reached out and embraced his daughter.

"Oh my dear, precious, beautiful Hela. I swear to you that I tried all that I could to free you. Oh I tried. I swear I tried." Hela pulled but only to look at her father's face to see if he was lying.

"But now, you can be free, you can come with us out of this place." Hela thought about Loki's words but shook her head.

"As much as I would love to come with you, I have responsibility. I can't leave." Loki looked heartbroken. I then had an idea.

"Who says you have to leave this place forever?" Hela turned to me.

"What do you mean mortal."

"I mean, you deserve a vacation like thing. You know, whenever you want to, you can leave for a bit, and then come back. You don't have to leave forever if you don't want too. You're not trapped here anymore" Hela looked at me thoughtfully.

"You're intelligent for a human, even more so for someone of such young age."

"Thanks. But what do you think? Think that plan could work?" Hela thought some more.

"Yes, I do believe it will." Loki looked relieved, Hela smiled.

"Feel free to stop by the Avengers tower any time you want ma'am." Steve said.

"Why the Avengers tower?" Natasha asked.

"I thought it would be obvious." Steve said, now he was smiling too. "Loki's going to be there, if he chooses to accept the offer of being an avenger." We were all shocked.

"I'm sorry?" Loki said confused.

"You heard me, you did save help us out yesterday with the chitauri. Not only that, for the past two weeks you've been helping Chilly with her magic, helped us figure out about the Space Gem along with the Mind Gem. You warned us about Thanos, you went with Chilly to go and get Bowtie before SHIELD had to go and get him." Steve looked around. "And you sacrificed yourself to save Chilly and Thor's lives. If thats not what a hero does, then I don't know what."

Loki wasn't sure what to say, I don't think anyone had called him a hero before.

"Yeah Loki," Tony stood next to Steve. "Come on and join us, you can come and live with us. Plus it'll annoy the hell out of the Council."

Clint and Natasha exchanged looks before standing beside Steve and Tony.

"We agree with them." Natasha said, Bruce came forward.

"I think you should join us too Loki."

"And I." Thor said. Loki looked at the avengers.

"I-I don't know what to say." He said.

"How about YES!" I said, if Loki joined the avengers, that would be like the greatest thing that has ever happened. Loki's smile grew.

"If you're that desperate for me to join you, then I accept." We all cheered, Jayfeather roared and Bowtie howled, Hela looked proud of her dad. She waved her hands and a portal appeared.

"This," She said. "Will take you back to the Avengers tower, I will be glad to see you when I have the chance." Everyone filed through the portal, but I made sure I was last.

"You know you have one of the best dads ever?" I asked her, she nodded.

"Yes, Chilly," I hadn't even told her my name but somehow she knew. "Thank you for creating the deal with Odin to free me and my siblings."

"How did you know that?"

"I just do." And then, I was through the portal.

CGCGCGCG

An agreement was made about Sleipnir, because the eight legged horse was actually quite happy in the stable at Asgard, Chilly agreed that he would stay there, but Loki was permitted to take his son out and go off with Sleipnir whenever he wanted and not have to ask Odin for permission first.

As for Loki's other son, Vali, he was nowhere to be found. Neither Odin or Heimdall could locate the boy. Loki tried not to let it show how upset he was over this, but Vali was still his son .

After another failed attempt at locating the child, they agreed it might be best to stop, just for the time, and go relocate Loki's other children. Loki wished for Vali to be safe, wherever he was, he hoped he was safe.

CGCGCGCG

Loki looked around the home of the avenger's. No, not just their home, his now too. He really didn't believe it when Steve had asked him. But then he accepted the offer and he finally felt like he belonged somewhere, someplace that wouldn't hate him. When all the other avengers were through along with Chilly with Bowtie and Jayfeather, the portal closed. They had appeared in the living room of the tower. Everyone just looked around, they didn't know what to do now. One of Loki's pockets started to warm up. Loki was confused until he remembered what was in the pocket. Loki pulled out the Space Gem, he had had it with him the whole time. The stone was warm in his hands. He knew what that meant. But he wished it was still cold.

"Chilly," Everyone looked at him. "The Space Gem is recharged, you can go back home."

**Alright everybody, one more chapter to go! At the moment I won't tell you whether or not I will do a sequel. (But its looking pretty promising that I will :) You guys might have convinced me.) **

**I would also like to say HAPPY ONE DAY BEFORE THANKSGIVING! **

**I thought I'd post this before Thanksgiving so you would have time to read it before we put ourselves into a food coma.**

**So I'll update soon along with whether or not I'll do a sequel. BYE!**


	25. I make another promise

I make another promise

Fury, the avengers, me, Bowtie and Jayfeather stood in a locked room on the helicarrier. We didn't want anybody to interrupt us while this happened.

What was happening, you ask?

I was going home.

Yes people, I was going back to my dimension. We had waited til the day after we rescued Loki's kids to this. I hadn't slept at all that night, one else had too, so all of us except Tony stayed up the whole night and watched Harry Potter. Kind of like a farewell party. I didn't know what Tony had been doing the whole night, JARVIS said he never went to sleep though.

An offer was made for me to stay in this dimension, I declined, I loved them but I missed my family. And they were probably out of their mind with worry. Plus I had some math homework over due.

Fury, after getting over the fact that Loki was now an avenger, even offered to let me become a SHIELD agent or an avenger.

"Thanks but, I don't know how long I could survive being a SHIELD agent, no offence. I would probably break at least half the rules in one day." Fury didn't argue with that. "And Isn't being an avenger like an all the time like thing? I can't hop back and forth through realities every time theres a problem." I felt terrible, being an avenger was what people wrote about in fanfictions, and now I was passing up the chance of a lifetime.

"What about a consulting avenger?" Clint suggested. We all raised an eyebrow.

"A what?" Asked Natasha and Clint shrugged.

"I've been watching a lot of bbc's Sherlock series and Sherlock is a consulting detective, the one people call in when they absolutely need help. So what if Chilly was the first ever consulting avenger? We call her in when we need help?" We thought about it, it actually wasn't such a horrible idea.

"So how about it Chilly?" Fury asked me, I nodded enthusiastically. That worked things out perfectly.

"Wait, I almost forgot." Tony pulled something out of his pockets.

"These are for everybody." He passed them out, everyone got one. They were cards, communication cards.

"This is how it works, you place your thumb over the scanner, and it alerts the other cards. We can use them to communicate with each other over long distances. the small screen in the top right corner will tell us who is calling." Everyones card were personalized to fit their theme color. Mine was white with a light blue edging.

"You guys are never going to let me live that down are you?"

"Nope." Tony said, his was red and gold with a blue center. Loki had one that was green and black. Bruces, was green and purple, Natashas, red and Black, Clints, Purple and black, Steves was red white and blue, Thors was red and silver. And Fury had one that was all black.

"Now watch how this works." Tony pressed his thumb on the scanner and ours immediately started to vibrate. JARVIS's voice sounded and said,

"Incoming communication call from Tony Stark." Tony's face appeared on the screen on the card.

"Cool right? To receive the message, press your thumb on the scanner and it will patch you through to who is trying to contact you." We were impressed. But I had a question.

"Are you sure this will work in my world? Thats kind of a stretch don't you think?"

"Thats not for you to take back."

"Oh..."

"Chilly, I'll keep your card until you come back alright?" Tony held out his hand and I gave my card back.

"How are you going to call me back then?"

"I thought of that so I made this." From his other pocket Tony pulled a coin, it had the avengers A on it, the A with the arrow, for some reason. Tony pulled out another one.

"This one is for you," He handed me one. "And I'll keep this one, what I'll do is, the one in my hand now, had a scanner over the A, much like the cards, so I put my thumb here. And say 'Avengers Assemble.'" Tony put his thumb over the A, and said,

"Avengers Assemble." The A began to glow on his. And mine did too. So this is what he had been doing last night.

I looked around at everyone, I put on a smile, but we all knew it was a sad one. I guess I was ready. Ready to go home. I stuck the coin in my pocket as everyone backed up and I stood alone in the middle of the room.

"So are we ready to do this?" I ask, Loki nodded and held out the Space Gem. But before anything happened, Jayfeather mewed and race to my side, as did Bowtie. They wanted to come with me.

"You two want to come with along?" They barked and meowed.

"Chilly, at best only two of you can go, if we had the Power Gem, then you could all go. But we don't, so one of them will have to stay behind." Loki informed me sadly.

"Only one?" I looked down at Jay and Bow. I squatted and looked them both in the was all starting to be too much and tears pricked my eyes. How was I to choose?

They both seemed to know what the problem was, they turned to each other. Something silent past between. Then Bowtie tapped the top of Jayfeather's head with his nose, and he licked my face before padding slowly back to the avengers. He sat by Loki's side and barked.

"I guess Jayfeather coming with me then." I picked Jayfeather up and stood. I sniffed. When I was with the avengers, everyday was crazy. And now it was coming to an end.

"You guys take care alright?" I told them, "I don't want you to call me back and find the world on fire ok?" They all agreed.

"Are you ready Chilly?" Loki asked,

"About as ready as if I was going to jump into a lake of lava. But I'll be back, I promise." I gave a forced laugh, "Bye."

The last thing I heard were goodbyes that were like whispers as I was being sucked through a rip in space. Much like the first time I fell through one, only this time it was less scary because I knew I wasn't going to die, hopefully not anyway. And I was going up this time, not down. I clutched Jayfeather in my hands. I looked up and saw a white light, this was it. The light got closer and closer.

I squeezed my eyes shut.

CGCGCGCG

Sarah was Nicole's best friend, she was the one that Nicole would call over so they could have a Marvel movie marathon. Sarah and Nicole had been best friend ever since seventh grade when they got stuck as partners for a book they were reading in school, the book they had to read was called 'Warrior Cats Into The Wild.' Neither thought they would like it, they didn't really even know each other that well before then. But once they got into the book, it was all they ever really talked about and they finished the whole series together. From then on they had been friends. And had even given each other nicknames based off the series, she had given her friend the name Chillygaze, and her friend gave her the name, Emberdawn. So when her best friend came crashing into her from her closet, she was a bit concerned.

The reason why she was standing in front of Nicole 's closet was simple, she had pushed Nicole into it.

In her defence, Sarah didn't know she was really pushing her long time friend into a rip in space and into a different dimension. When she had walked into Nicole's room, she saw her friend just standing in front of her very dark closet.

Thinking that it would be funny, Sarah snuck up from behind Nicole and pushed her in. Nicole had disappeared into her closet. Sarah just stood there, waiting for her friend to come out and yell at her for it. When her friend didn't immediately reappear, Sarah got worried and leaned in slightly to see if she could spot her friend in the unusually dark space.

So yeah, Sarah really didn't expect to get tackled by her friend that now somehow had a cat in her arms, and wearing completely different clothes from when she went in.

"HOLY-" But her words were cut off as the wind was knocked from her by Nicole. Sarah regained her breath and scrambled out from under Nicole who was dazed.

"Nicole! What was that for?!" Sarah shouted, the cat in Nicole's arms wiggled out and stared up at Sarah.

"Ow." Nicole said slowly getting to her feet. She looked around slightly confused, tears in her eyes, she spotted Sarah.

"SARAH!" She then almost tackled Sarah a second time when she hugged her.

"My god Chilly, what's up with you? Did you hit your head when I pushed you in?" Sarah asked.

"You pushed me into the closet!" Nicole was surprised.

"Yeah, sorry if I hurt you."

"Thank you Ember!" Now Sarah was more confused. What was going on exactly? She was about to ask when Nicole started to talk again.

"Emberdawn, do I have a story for you!"

Yeah, Sarah was very concerned.

CGCGCGCG

The avengers looked at the spot Chilly and Jayfeather had just been standing a moment before, now empty. Bowtie gave a soft whimper and walked forward to the spot where his family had been standing.

"Don't worry boy," Steve walked up next to Bowtie, "They'll be back. She promised."

CGCGCGCG

Thanos paced in front of his throne. He was angered, and do you wish to know why he was angered?

It was because of the avengers. Not only had they defeated his chitauri army once, but they had done so again. Only this time, he had lost The Other as well.

Thanos sat back down, thinking.

He had first used the Space stone when he heard a rumor, a rumor that said there was a different reality, a reality that was impossible to reach, but held other worlds. He had used the Space stone to see if it was true, he had used the Space Gem to try and send one of his chitauri to this other dimension. But even though he thought he had succeeded, that chitauri fell back through the rip, saying something had blocked its entrance into the dimension. A wall perhaps? Or maybe a door. But Thanos did not believe it, he had that chitauri killed and forgotten about the idea.

Another reality? Pah! He had been a fool to believe even for a moment that there were other dimensions. So he let the little episode slip from his mind.

Though he had to get back the Mind and Space Gem. Thanos looked at the infinity gauntlet on his hand. Two spots were missing a stone, as you might imagine. But that was not all, no, there were also two other empty spots as well. He was missing four of the six gems. The other two he did not possess were the, Time Gem, and Reality Gem. He only had the Power Gem and the Soul Gem.

Thanos looked out on the destroyed planets that surrounded him. It was when he looked back at the two stones on the gauntlet, that he got the perfect idea.

Oh yes, the plan that had formed in his mind would work, he would only need to practice to pull something off like that. And he had all the time he needed.

Thanos grinned, it was as far from a pleasant grin as you could get. Thanos stood once again.

He would start practicing now.

**OK LISTEN UP**

**THIS IS THE END OF EVERYDAY IS CRAZY **

**before you cry I would like reassure you that its not over! I ****will**** come out with a sequel! **

**For more information I will post the details immediately after this if you're interested. (The cards that Tony gave the Avengers are based off the ones they use in the tv series Earths Mightiest Heros.)**

**I would like to thank everyone who has read this story and stuck with me through all the slow updates and the chapters that made you cry (Sorry). **

**To all of you that have reviewed, **

**thank you.**

**You have all made me a much better author with your feedback. **

**I hope for you to join me on the next adventure that the avengers go through! **

**May your ice swords stay sharp and your magic unpredictable.**

**~Chillygaze the warrior**


	26. Authors Note 2

**If you're reading this that means you liked Everyday Is Crazy, and would like to know what's going to happen next. Well here it is, **

**Because I'm afraid that the next one will be too long, I've decided to make the next part, **

**TWO DIFFERENT STORIES. **

**Thats right, this is going to be a trilogy. If you can put up with me that long I'll do my best not to disappoint! **

**Here is what part two's title will be, along with a summary.**

**TITLE**** - Everything Is Under Control**

**SUMMARY****- SEQUEL TO EVERYDAY IS CRAZY. Chillys gone, so now what? This is what happened after our favorite fangirl left with her mutant cat, The avengers get into a prank war,(Loki started it) Peter Parker shows up, and Steve gets challenged to a Mario kart race. All the while they're looking for Thanos and the other infinity gems.(That leads Thor and Loki entering a beauty pageant, with unicorns to appearing all around New York.) Yeah. Everything is under control. **


End file.
